


The Case of the Curiously (Not)Chaste Robin

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 79,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has spent his life very firmly separating his private life from his heroic life. The two simply do not meet, especially when it comes to sex. But then his heroic friends discover that Tim's not quite as chaste as they thought he was and Tim is given reasons to reconsider his decision to keep his sex life separate from his heroic life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Curiously (Not)Chaste Robin

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to think that Tim Drake goes with everyone. Everyone I know tends to write him as if he's virginal and very inexperienced. In this story I decided to flip that trope on his head and indulge my love of Tim with everyone. This is my Tim/Everybody story with more pairings than I could find to put in the pairings box. *laughs* Hope everyone enjoys the story!

"About time you got here," Kon said to Tim as he finally showed up at the Tower.

"Sorry, things were busy back in Gotham," Tim said. He was in civvies so that was probably a lie of some sort. Busy for Tim usually meant beating on people and saving lives but maybe it was WI stuff that had been busy? "I barely got my work done in time to come here. What do we have?"

He started casually stripping out of his suit and tie as Cassie filled him in on the current mission on the way to the locker room. The mission wasn't a big deal, just checking back on the mess that they'd dealt with last weekend, so Kon didn't pay attention to what Tim and Cassie were saying. Instead he did his best to discretely watch Tim's body being revealed without being totally obvious about it.

It was Kon's secret hobby or at least he hoped it was a secret. Sure, Kon enjoyed the ladies and they enjoyed him but Tim had been Kon's private obsession since before Kon knew that his name was Tim. It used to be Robin watching and now it was Tim watching, which was even better because Kon got to see Tim's eyes.

Those eyes still made Kon's cock jump like it was alive, especially when he looked sidelong at Kon and smirked as if he knew perfectly well that Kon was watching Tim's abs and wishing that he could lick a long line up them before nibbling on Tim's nipples. The bruises and other marks on Tim's body didn't bother Kon at all. That seemed to be one of the things that a normal guy had to deal with if he was going to be a hero. Tim always had marks of one sort or another.

Kon jerked as Tim did the sidelong look and smirk thing. Tim laughed under his breath and returned his attention to Cassie and Bart who had joined in on the lecture thing. It wasn't flirting. Tim never flirted. Never, ever, not once, even slightly, which Kon absolutely was not upset about. Because come on, Tim was a virgin (still!) so of course he didn't flirt. Still, Kon sometimes really wished that Tim would flirt a little bit, especially when he was down to his boxers and casually pulling on his uniform while offering technical analysis of their mission and how it could go wrong.

"Did you pay attention to anything they said?" Kiran asked with a grin that made Kon blush.

"Of course," Kon huffed. "I'm totally ready for this mission."

He actually was, not so much because he was ready but because it turned out to be total waste of their time. Nothing was going on, nothing had happened and it looked like nothing was going to happen for a really long time. Bart, Kon and Gar spent the entire trip back to base complaining about what a total waste of time the whole mission had been.

"I mean, come on," Kon complained more for old time's sake than because he was actually serious. "I could have been out on a date or something."

"You date?" Bart asked. "I thought you lived in Smallville now. There are people to date out there?"

"Bart!" Kon whined. "Seriously, if things keep on like this people will think I'm as much of a virgin as Tim is."

"Oh yeah, that would be bad," Bart agreed with a nod that tried for serious but actually came off more like he thought Kon was being an idiot again.

Tim turned at stared at them both with one eyebrow raised. Kiran giggled and nudged Tim who blinked at her in surprise while Cassie just sighed and shook her head at Kon's theatrics. None of them seemed to be taking Kon's complaints seriously, but then they weren't taking Gar or Bart's complaints seriously either so it was more or less okay.

"You're really a virgin?" Kiran asked as if it was something to admire.

"No, of course not," Tim replied. He laughed as Bart, Kon, Gar, Cassie, Raven and Rose all stared at him. "What?"

"You're not?" Rose asked. "Seriously?"

"Certainly not," Tim said while pushing back his cowl. "I lost my virginity before I became Robin."

"Dude, what were you? Twelve?" Kon asked. He couldn't help but scoff at the sheer thought of it.

"No, I was thirteen," Tim said way, way, way too calmly. "Barely thirteen, I'll grant but I was thirteen. It was a few weeks after my thirteenth birthday actually. I hooked up with a friend of mine for a later birthday night and well, things got… interesting. You guys really thought I was a virgin?"

This time Tim laughed openly as they all stared at him. He looked so amused by their stares that he was practically grinning at them. And Tim never grinned! Kon tried to find something to say to the complete impossibility of that but nothing was coming out other than little squawking noises that he snapped his mouth shut on. Rose was staring nearly as bad as Kon was. She pushed her mask off and glared at Tim in that 'about to stab you' way that made people who weren't crazy Bat boys very, very nervous.

"Then why didn't you return my kiss?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"I never get involved with other heroes," Tim said reasonably. "In my opinion, relationships between heroes disrupt proper crime fighting especially on teams. I only date non-heroes."

"And have sex with them," Cassie said so accusingly that Kon had to wonder if she'd had feelings for Tim too, once upon a time.

"Of course. That's part of being in a relationship," Tim said. This time he shrugged. "Granted, I can't be honest with them but it is just sex for the most part."

"I do not understand how that could work," Raven said. She sounded entirely too thoughtful, as if she was trying to figure out how to do the same thing.

The others headed off into the Tower, Tim explaining his policy of never, ever, ever, no matter what having sex or even flirting with his fellow heroes while Kon stood there and tried to get his brain to work again. He didn't think it ever would.

Tim wasn't a virgin.

Tim had sex, possibly lots of sex by the sound of it.

Tim had lots and lots of sex but he wouldn't ever let Kon touch him, wouldn't flirt with him, wouldn't kiss him, wouldn't fuck him no matter how much Kon begged or pleaded or anything.

His brain fuzzed out at the thought of Tim making moaning sounds while someone (not Kon!) stroked his cock or nibbled on those nipples or God, slowly and thoroughly fucked him through the mattress. Or, or, he could be having sex with girls. Tim had that girlfriend, the Tam lady. He could be holding her down, kissing her and caressing her breasts before…

Kon's knees shook at the sheer thought of Tim having sex with Tam, Steph, anyone. It made his stomach turn flips and his brain was definitely dribbling out of his ears. There was just no way that anyone could be coherent after finding out that Timothy Drake, Red Robin, was getting some. Maybe more than Kon was, lately.

And Kon couldn't hit that, no matter what he wanted.

"That so sucks!" Kon groaned. "That's not fair!"

He followed the others, floating so that he could see over the others' shoulders as they all headed for the locker room to switch back to civies. Kon nearly fell out of the sky when he realized that the marks on Tim's shoulders weren't bruises from combat. They were _hickies._

Tim had hickies all over his shoulders, not where they could be seen when he was wearing clothes, but lower down and across his shoulder blades. And those marks on his back had to have been from a whip but now that Kon was thinking about it he realized that no whip was going to get through Tim's armor. He did all but crash to the floor when he realized that the bruises around Tim's wrists couldn't have come from being tied up by some bad guy the way that he thought. Those weren't rope burns. The neat bruises circling Tim's wrists had to have been from Tim being tied up with cuffs or something similar. Kon had seen those with that one really hot freaky chick back in Hawai'i.

"Are you okay?" Bart asked as Kon picked himself up.

"Yeah, fine," Kon said. "I'm… gonna go get something to eat."

"Oh cool, I'll come with you," Bart said. "I'm starving."

The look that Bart threw over his shoulder at Tim, who was back down to boxers and those whip marks went all the way under the boxers and down the backs of his thighs, made Kon think that he was in the same boat as Kon. Bart hurried (not quite ran) while Kon flew. The kitchen was blessedly empty, which let Kon groan and lightly smack his head against the counter a couple of times.

"He's…"

"I know!" Bart agreed. "And he doesn't…"

He waved his hands as if someone had just shown him a stash of the best chocolate ever and then refused to share it.

"Share," Kon finished for Bart. "It's not fair! I mean, come on, even Cassie looked like she wanted to hit that."

"So bad," Bart agreed with a heart-felt groan and deeply, deeply appreciative look. "That would be…"

"Really hot," Kon agreed. "And we don't get to touch."

They both groaned. By the time the others came in they'd managed to cut the whining off though they shared a deeply unhappy look when Tim came in with Rose and Cassie still questioning him about his past sexual exploits which, yes, did include girls and guys. The way Tim talked about his First, who Kon was pretty convinced should be thrown in prison for life, made Kon want to smash things.

"No, it was just one of those things," Tim laughed at Cassie's pretty openly hostile question about his First. Caps totally justified in Kon's mind. "We'd been friends for years. I like him. He liked me. We were playing video games and just… well, things went sideways after the third time I beat him. We were both kind of surprised by it but enjoyed it quite a lot. I still see him from time to time."

Kon had to turn around so that he didn't let Tim see his glare. Yeah, whoever that First was had totally taken advantage of Tim. Bart met Kon's eyes with a glare that probably matched Kon's. They nodded at each other. Whoever that First had been, he had to have messed Tim up. It was up to Kon and Bart to make sure that Tim didn't do something stupid because of it.

He totally wasn't going to admit even to himself that it was pure jealousy driving him. Nope. Kon was Tim's best friend. Best friends looked out for each other and if there was anything that needed looking out for, it was definitely Tim's more active than Kon had thought sex life.

Yeah, he was just taking care of Tim. That's all.

Tim did the sidelong look and smirk at Kon when he turned back around. Kon jerked and swallowed down the desperate whine that wanted to erupt from his throat.

He was so freaking doomed.

+++++

"Who could it be?" Bart mused while speed-eating his way through the stack of snacks that Ma had gathered up for them.

"I don't know," Kon complained. "Seriously, got no clue, dude. Tim never talks about his normal friends to me. Sure, he'll mention Tam from time to time but only when he's talking about whatever crazy ninja thing she's complaining about lately."

Bart paused and looked at Kon with an expression that looked just like Krypto when Kon scolded him for being a bad dog. "He doesn't share anything, does he? We're just… convenient people to fight with, not real friends."

That made Kon's heart clench in ways that were getting way too familiar since last weekend. He'd thought the same thing a few million times. It wasn't that Kon wanted to believe that Tim thought that he (and Bart, and Cassie, and Rose, and everyone else) was just some sort of super-powered tool that made crime fighting easier but come on, what else was he supposed to think? Tim never talked to them, never shared anything really serious. It was just another symptom of the whole 'not good enough to have sex with me' thing Tim had going.

"I don't know, dude," Kon sighed while playing with the crust of his slice of pizza. "I mean, he says that we're his best friends in the whole world, except for you know, Dick, but Dick is like his big brother so that's different. He just… doesn't share much?"

"Kon," Bart said in that too smart, read an entire library, way, "he doesn't share anything important. I was thinking about it and Tim's never told us anything without being more or less forced into it."

Bart winced as Kon whined and let his chin sag down to his chest. It was Tuesday and he should be studying for school tomorrow but Kon just couldn't think so Bart had come over to take his mind off it. Taking a break was okay. He sighed and tossed the scrap of crust to Krypto who caught it and happily ate it.

"I know," Kon admitted. He shoved Krypto down when he floated over to nuzzle Kon's cheek and then try and steal some of the pizza. "Bad dog. No eating at the table. You know that."

Krypto's 'I'm a bad dog? Really?' look was just as effective as Bart's so Kon pet Krypto's ears and then laughed sadly as Krypto flopped in Kon's lap for belly rubs. Bart ate the last of the pizza but Kon really didn't care. He was too upset by the thought that Tim saw them that way.

"He's just really private," Kon said and yeah, totally a justification.

"Kon," Bart sighed.

"He is!" Kon protested. "He's got that whole super-secret Bat thing going. I mean, you wouldn't expect Batman to tell you about who he's dating."

"Yeah, I suppose," Bart said as if that was a really bad excuse, which yeah, it totally was. "But we're his _friends,_ Kon. I bet Batman tells Superman things."

"Dude, I can honestly tell you that Batman does nothing of the sort," Kon said with complete and total sincerity. "Hell, the last time I talked to Supes he spent half the visit complaining about how Bats keeps secrets like the fate of the world rests on no one knowing that he actually enjoyed the lunch he had yesterday. Even piddly shit is treated like it's a world-beating secret."

Bart blinked and then started snickering. Kon grinned at him and pretty soon they were both laughing and Krypto yipped and zipped around the room before settling into Bart's lap for super-speed belly scritches. It wasn't what Kon really wanted (which was Tim, naked, licking of abs and lots of moaning, just to start with) but at least Bart understood why Kon was getting just a teeny, tiny little bit obsessed with Tim's sex life.

Kon found himself listening in on Tim when he should have been paying attention to school or chores or homework. It was seriously fucked up but Kon couldn't stop himself. Tuesday night wasn't too bad. Tim went out and patrolled, got in a few dozen fights but Kon was patrolling Smallville too, so it was no biggie.

Wednesday was a different matter. Tim didn't go out patrolling. He met Tam and they went out to dinner at what sounded like a really fancy restaurant. They totally had to be doing it. Kon was pretty sure of that. No way was that particular giggle came from anything other than Tam and Tim thinking about horizontal sack time while playing footsie under the table. To Kon's relief they didn't actually make it somewhere where they could get serious about all the flirting that Tim had been doing, but when Tim kissed Tam goodbye it was the sort of serious that made Kon's pants way too tight and his heart feel like it was going to burst through his chest.

He had no clue how Tim made Tam gasp and moan like she'd just had an orgasm when it sounded like they were both fully clothed and vertical.

"So screwed," Kon whimpered as he took himself in hand and thought about kissing Tim that way. His imagination wouldn't quite supply all the details Kon needed on how Tim would taste but thinking about watching Tim doing the kissing with Tam (Cassie, Bart, Rose, fuck!) pushed Kon over the edge really quickly.

Thursday was something close to the seventh level of hell. Tim met up with Steph and kissed her for so long that Kon was kind of worried that someone had gagged them both what with the moaning and gasping going on. That ended up with some very distinct squishing sounds that Kon knew way too well from having fingered Cassie until she came her brains out. That was at like nine in the morning. They spent a couple of hours talking about absolutely nothing serious, switched into costume, beat up some bad guys who were trying to rob a bank close to Steph's school and then completely blew Kon's brain by going in what sounded like an alley for Steph to give Tim a blow job to end all blow jobs.

"How come she's an exception?" Kon complained to Bart over the phone later that night. "Why does Steph get to have him when she's a hero?"

"Um, well, they did get together before they knew about each other's secret identities. I think. Maybe," Bart said way too reasonably for Kon's (seriously horny and frustrated) mood. "That might be why."

"It's still not fair," Kon complained. "I mean, if he makes one exception, why can't he make another one? Or two or three?"

"I'll ask him," Bart said as if he'd just decided something incredibly important.

"Ask him what?" Kon asked even though he was pretty sure that he knew what it was.

"If he would make an exception for me," Bart said as if it was totally reasonable. "I can ask for you too, if you want."

"Dude, I can totally ask him myself," Kon huffed. "Come on, I'm not totally pathetic."

Bart laughed and then apologized really quickly as something blew up in the background. He hung up before Kon could tell him to go take care of whatever it was. Kon frowned at the ceiling of the barn. Maybe Tim would make an exception (two, he totally needed to make at least two exceptions, one for Kon and one for Bart).

Unfortunately, Kon kind of thought that it wouldn't be that easy. Tim wasn't the sort to give up on a decision he'd made just because someone asked him to. Heck, he'd gone around the world and fought ninjas and all sorts of crazy shit to get proof that he was right when everyone thought he was completely nuts, just so that he could prove that Batman wasn't dead.

Friday dragged so slowly that Kon was convinced that there was a villain somewhere messing with time. Tim spent the day switching between doing volunteer work for some shelter thing he had going in Gotham and calling a billion different people for Wayne Industries. He sounded completely and utterly frustrated by the time his day was done about three hours after Kon's day was done. Kon figured that Tim would go home, collapse on the couch for a while and do computer work but he didn't.

"Hey," the guy on the other end of the line said when Tim called him. "Haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know," Tim said apologetically. "I've been way too busy lately. Do you think you can come over?"

"Oh, that sort of busy, huh?" the guy laughed. "Sorry, no can do. I can make it on Wednesday if you'll last that long."

Tim sighed as if Wednesday was way too long to wait. It took Kon a second to realize that this was totally one of the people Tim fucked, maybe one of the ones who gave him all those marks and stuff. The urge to fly out there and pound whoever it was on the line was so bad that Kon actually floated for a moment but then Tim chuckled ruefully.

"I suppose so," Tim said. "I would have loved to see you tonight but I can make it until Wednesday. It's just been a really long week."

"Mmm, so what are you wearing?" the guy asked in _that_ tone of voice. "You are at your new place aren't you?"

"Yeah," Tim said and all of a sudden his voice was breathless and needy. "My charcoal gray suit. The pale blue shirt. Red tie."

"Take that tie off," the guy ordered and man, that was the sexiest damn order that Kon had ever heard. Kon's cock was getting hard and he wasn't even part of the conversation.

There was a slithering sound that had to be Tim pulling off his tie and setting it aside. "It's off."

"Open your shirt," the guy said, still in that scarily sexy intense order voice. "All the way."

Kon collapsed back on the couch, his cheeks burning and his pants so tight that he thought that he might be losing circulation to his cock. He could totally hear every button as Tim opened it. Tim's breath sped up as he opened his shirt. To Kon's dismay Tim's mystery lover laughed at the way Tim moaned once his shirt slide to either side.

"Pinch those nipples," the guy said. "Do it hard, Tim."

"Oh!" Tim gasped so loudly that Kon jerked and cursed at himself while pacing and putting his hands over his ears.

This was so wrong, not just that Tim was willing to have sex with anyone but Kon but that Kon was listening in like some cheap peeping tom. He shouldn't do this. It was wrong, way wrong, out of line, like whoa wrong. By the time Kon had cursed himself out and recited the national anthem and then tried to turn on music that faded out in favor of hearing Tim gasping as he jacked himself for his lover, Kon knew that he was completely screwed at an unheard of epically screwed level.

"That's my boy," the guy crooned as Tim moaned and stroked himself and made the sexiest little whimpers that Kon had ever heard. "Love listening to you, Tim."

"Oh, oh God," Tim panted as if he could barely breathe and couldn't think.

"That's it, hard, do it hard! Now!"

"Yes!" Tim shouted as he came.

Kon's knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor of the loft. Tim and his lover murmured something sweet to each other than Kon really, really, really didn't want to hear but couldn't stop listening to. Once Tim hung up he sighed as if he felt a hundred percent better. As nice as that was for Tim, Kon kind of felt like shit. He was hard as a rock and felt way too guilty to jack off after listening to Tim that way.

The next day took forever to come. Kon tossed and turned, dropping off to sleep only to wake up from sex dreams prominently featuring Tim. Kon was pretty sure that Ma realized that something was up but she just gave Kon a stern look as she fed him breakfast, shook her head at him and then shooed him off to go see the Titans. For once, Kon didn't fly there at top speed. He was kind of afraid that he wouldn't be able to look Tim in the face. It wasn't as if Kon had ever been any good at lying. Tim was going to see exactly what Kon had been doing as soon as he looked at Kon.

"Who's the slow poke today?" Tim asked when Kon finally got there.

"Sorry, ran a little late," Kon said with his best effort at being nonchalant. "What've we got today?"

From the looks he got from everyone, even Bart, Kon's efforts to look confident and in control didn't work at all. Not that it mattered once they were out in the field. The mission was a disaster from the word go, with practically everything that could go wrong going wrong in spectacular ways. Kon spent the next thirty-six hours working desperately to make sure that 1) he didn't die, 2) none of his team mates died, and 3) that they all got back home intact. He let Cassie and Tim worry about stopping the bad guys and catching them.

By the time they got back to the Tower and into the showers, Kon was so tired that he didn't even care that Tim was stripping. All Kon wanted was to shower and collapse for about ten hours of well-deserved sleep. He stood under his shower's spray and let it wash the grime, dust and goop off because he was just too tired to use the soap.

Gar was done quickly. Bart of course was done fast but then he had pretty much vibrated all the goop off. Tim took longer but he'd taken a full head blast of the goop so getting it out of his hair had to suck bad.

"Um, Tim?" Bart asked. Kon jerked and realized he'd fallen asleep under the shower's spray. It was starting to cool off but hadn't quite hit lukewarm yet.

"Mm?" Tim murmured.

"I know you have a rule about having sex with teammates," Bart began and whoa, Kon was wide awake now, even though he couldn't move without interrupting what Tim and Bart probably thought was a totally private moment, "but IreallylikeyouandI'dliketogettoknowyoubetter."

There was a long moment that probably felt like an eternity to Bart. It felt like an eternity to Kon and he didn't live life at super speed. Tim sighed and shut his shower off. The sigh sounded sad and ever so slightly frustrated to Kon who was getting way too good at interpreting Tim sound effects.

"I'm glad that you like me that much, Bart," Tim said way too fucking gently for it to be a yes, "but I'm sorry. You're one of my best friends in the whole world. As fond of you as I am, I don't feel that way about you."

"Tim," Bart whined and yeah, Kon could only call that a whine, not a sigh even though there was a sigh in it too.

"I'm sorry," Tim said. There was a wet sound, like Tim had put his hand on Bart's shoulder or something. "I truly didn't realize that you thought I was so virginal. I'm sure that discovering it was a shock but the last thing I want to do is make our working relationship worse."

"You don't… share anything," Bart complained and boy, there was a lot of defiance in his voice. Kon winced and thought about shutting off the water.

"I tell you and Kon more than I tell anyone else," Tim said with enough surprise that Kon bit down on a groan. "I've always been a very private person. Sharing personal information is… difficult for me."

"But…" Bart's voice tailed off into a sad sigh that made Kon want to hug him until he felt better.

"I'm sorry," Tim said and yeah, there was that 'end of discussion' voice that Kon knew entirely too well.

Tim left the locker room. The quiet thump of the door as it shut was almost painful to hear. Kon sighed and shut off the water before poking his head out. Bart had a towel wrapped around his hips but he was naked other than that. His head hung down like he was trying not to cry or something. It hurt seeing him look so broken so Kon grabbed a towel with his TTK and dried off before going over to hug Bart. To his surprise, Bart resisted for a moment and then leaned into the hug.

"Got way more guts than I do," Kon murmured. "I'd never have been able to do that naked."

Bart laughed and pulled away. His grin was way to wry but he didn't look like was about to break down anymore.

"I thought you were asleep in there," Bart said.

"I kind of was," Kon admitted. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Bart said. He rubbed his face tiredly. When he dropped his hands it wasn't exhaustion that showed on Bart's face. It was sadness and loss and the sort of naked want that had driven Kon to listen in on Tim's life for the last week.

"Don't give up," Kon said as he grabbed his jeans. "That's just the first no. It's Tim. We gotta find a way to break down his logic wall. Once the logic wall is gone then it'll be okay."

Bart blinked at him and perked up as if he liked that idea. He offered his hand to Kon as if they were sealing a deal which Kon supposed they kind of were. They were teaming up to get Tim to understand that he was being stupid. It was tough job, but Kon and Bart could totally do it.

+++++

Kon first realized that Bart had joined him in stalker duties when he heard Bart zip into Gotham, sigh while standing outside of Tim's place and then zip back home. That was Monday. Over the course of the day Kon heard Bart stalking Tim ninety-six times. He kept count after Bart did it twelve times in the first half of Kon's English class. Simon caught him making tick marks on his paperwork and gave him a curious look but Kon just shrugged it off. No way was he explaining Tim or Bart to Simon even if they did team up to protect Smallville on a regular basis.

That evening he heard Bart do the zip in, check and zip out another eighty-one times over the course of chores, dinner and washing up the dishes. The kind of sad thing was that Tim wasn't doing anything special at all. It was just Tim doing regular work, patrol and eating what sounded like a microwave dinner to Kon.

"Dude, he doesn't have a date until Wednesday," Kon said when he finally gave up and called Bart.

"He who?" Bart asked but he sounded totally guilty.

"Tim," Kon said and yeah, the 'duh' was obvious in how he said Tim's name.

"How do you know he's got a date on Wednesday?" Bart asked and now he was standing right in front of Kon.

Kon shut off his phone and shrugged. "I might just possibly have overheard him having phone sex with this guy who I think does kinky things with Tim."

Bart quivered for a second and then sat on the couch to stare at Kon as if he'd been holding out. His phone was still in Bart's hand, still on, so Kon used his TTK to flip it shut for Bart. The impatient stare got to Kon after a few seconds of reproachful silence.

"Okay, so I've been listening to him as hard as you've been stalking him today," Kon admitted. "But seriously dude, one hundred and seventy-seven checks in one day? Isn't that overdoing it?"

"One hundred eighty-four actually," Bart said but he was blushing as he said it. "Give. What'd he do? Who was the guy? What's his name? How are we going to break down that logic wall thing you were talking about if we don't do some sort of, you know, planning?"

Kon winced and groaned. "He's totally nailing Batgirl, Stephanie. That much I know. I heard them do that. I'm pretty sure he's doing Tam. There was this kiss that sounded like it made her come but I don't think either of them took any clothes off or anything."

Bart's jaw dropped open and his pants filled out a little bit, which really wasn't much of a surprise. Kon's pants were getting pretty tight too, just from thinking about it. Tim the secret super-stud kept blowing his mind in ways that kind of freaked him out. Well, the whole Kon turning into a stalker just to keep tabs on Tim was freaking him out too but Kon had been so used to thinking of Tim as a perfectly innocent virgin who never even thought about sex that it broke his brain to admit that Tim was the exact opposite. Well, not opposite. He wasn't a slut. He was just… as good at sex as he was at everything else.

"He can make someone come just from kissing them?" Bart squeaked.

"Seemed like it," Kon said and yeah, he was totally blushing too. "Anyway, on Wednesday he had a really bad day, mostly with normal stuff, not hero stuff, and he called this guy. Never said his name or anything but he asked the guy to come over. Fortunately for my brain, the guy said he couldn't and asked if Tim could wait until Wednesday. Tim said yes and then they had phone sex."

"How could we have missed Tim being so, so, so…?" Bart waved his hands as his voice trailed off.

"Sexually mature?" Kon asked.

"That too," Bart agreed.

"Don't know," Kon said. "I mean, it's not like he ever bragged about it."

"I know!" Bart huffed as he stood up and started pacing just a little faster than normal human speed. "Tim likes showing off when he's good at something. He's always telling us about whatever new thing he learned."

"But only if it relates to being heroes," Kon said thoughtfully. He stared at the far wall as he thought about it. "It's always this martial arts technique or that computer trick or some other weapon that he's learning to use. He never talks about his feelings or stuff like that. I mean never, too. It's been a week and he said more personal stuff to you than he has to anyone else, including Tam and Steph and what's his name, the mystery dude Tim fucks."

"Really?" Bart asked with a much more cheerful expression.

"Yeah, the whole date with Tam was full of flirting but Tim didn't tell her anything personal," Kon said while thinking it over. "Sure, he was nice and cheerful and stuff, but he just asked her lots of questions and listened to all the answers. Tim dodged her questions about his life like someone was shooting at him."

Bart bounced on his toes while grinning widely. "He does like us!"

Kon burst out laughing. Yeah, maybe Tim actually did like his friends more than the people he had sex with though Kon kind of thought that Tim had made this totally false and completely unnecessary division in his head. Sexy thoughts did not equal teammates. Sexy thoughts for Tim were only for normal people that Tim had to lie to all the time.

It was whack but that was the sort of thing that Tim seemed to do. Kon was halfway convinced that if you could draw a picture of the inside of Tim's mind you'd have stacks upon stacks of boxes full of neatly indexed and organized data, pictures of his memories sorted into albums depending on who he was at any given moment and absolutely none of the data in this box would ever be allowed into that box.

Sometimes Kon wished that he could partition his mind the same way but nope, his mind was way too messy to separate things out like that. Kon's mind was a pizza, all the parts were identifiable and you could pick one particular ingredient out if you wanted to but everything worked much better as one big, messy, delicious whole.

Bart flopped on the couch and stared at the ceiling for long enough that Kon got nervous. It was like thirty seconds of Bart being perfectly still and that was never a good thing.

"What?" Kon asked warily enough that Bart blinked at him.

"Just thinking," Bart said.

"I know," Kon said. "That's what I'm worried about. What? Come on, man, give."

"We gotta find out who that guy is that he's having the date with," Bart said with his most intense, really mean this and it's _important_ frown. "He could be dangerous and Tim could get hurt."

"Well, it is Monday," Kon said thoughtfully. "We can probably figure it out by Wednesday. I suppose we shouldn't just call and ask him, right?"

They both winced. Kon was pretty sure that the exact same horrified Tim look and glare flashed through Bart's mind as went through Kon's. Just asking 'so who's this guy you fuck from time to time, you know the one who gives you all those hickies and marks and stuff?' was a sure ticket to Kon getting exposed to the kryptonite that Kon knew that Tim kept on his belt, even though Tim denied it every time Kon asked him about it.

"That won't work," Bart said with a shudder that made dust vibrate off the back of Kon's couch.

"Yeah, bad idea," Kon agreed. "Really bad idea. Tim doesn't have that many friends. We can ask Steph who they are… no… she wouldn't tell us. She's one of the people he's doing. She's not going to share. Dick?"

"No, he's Tim's older brother," Bart said. "He'd tell Tim that we were investigating him. Or he'd tell Batman."

They both shuddered at that thought. Kon considered asking Clark and immediately discarded that idea because he really didn't want to listen to the lecture that he'd get on stalking like he was a Bat instead of a Super. Ma wouldn't know. Cassie, Rose, Raven and the others wouldn't know anything more than Kon and Bart did. Tam was totally on Tim's side, obviously, so she wouldn't tell them anything, and really, she didn't even know Kon or Bart so why would she trust them? Especially after dealing with all the crazy ninjas that Tim attracted.

"We can't ask anyone," Kon said finally.

"Yeah, we'll just get in trouble if we do," Bart agreed. "So we'll watch and make sure Tim doesn't get hurt when he has this date."

"You mean, like outside his house?" Kon asked because um, yeah, Gotham and Batman really, really, really didn't like Metas in his city.

"Well, I can zip in and out easily and maybe you can listen from outside of Gotham," Bart said and he obviously didn't want to piss Batman off either. "That way if something happens we can be available in case he needs us."

"That will work," Kon said much more brightly.

They talked about exactly what they'd do and how they'd do it. The last thing Kon wanted was to upset Tim but come on, they needed to know who this guy was and keeping Tim from being hurt was a really big deal. Kon deliberately ignored the not very quiet voice in the back of his head that sounded like a cross between Clark and Ma. It kept telling him that the whole idea of supervising Tim's date was the stupidest idea that he'd had in a long time, plus it was likely to blow up in their faces.

From the nervous look on Bart's face and the way he was twitching, Bart was kind of nervous about the whole thing too. Bart zipped away shortly after that, which left Kon to sit and think and wonder if they might just be going overboard.

So Tim had sex. So what? Tim had every right to have sex with whoever he wanted. And he had ever right not to have sex with Kon and Bart if he didn't want to. Kon had no right to try and talk Tim into having sex with him, any more than Bart did after having been turned down.

"But…" Kon sighed and stared at the floor for long enough that Krypto came and peered up at him curiously. He pet Krypto's ears and smiled as the dog's tongue lolled out happily. "He's my best friend, Krypto. I mean, I know he's interested. He keeps giving me those looks. You know the ones where he's obviously checking me out."

Krypto yipped as if he knew exactly which looks those were and yeah, Tim totally was eyeing Kon.

"And I've seen him check Bart out that way, plus Cassie and Rose," Kon continued. "It's not that he doesn't want to. It's that he's got this rule in his head and he won't reconsider whether the rule is a good idea or not."

Krypto cocked his head and made that little questioning 'mrr?' sound.

"No, seriously," Kon told him. "He's got this thing where he can only have sex with non-heroes."

"Mrrr," Krypto said, licking his lips as if that was a completely distasteful thought.

"Yeah, no kidding," Kon sighed. "I mean, he trusts us to save his life but not to kiss him? What the hell?"

The uncomfortable feeling faded away. They probably shouldn't stalk Tim but seriously, Tim was a Bat and a stalker and he admitted openly that he'd stalked Dick and the other Bats. Hopefully even if he got really, really mad about the whole stalking and listening in thing Tim would understand that there was a lot going on underneath the stalking, even if Kon wasn't quite sure how the express it in a way that Tim would get.

It took three quarters of forever for Wednesday night to come. Tuesday was full of battles, not just for Tim but also for Kon. Bart seemed to be having the week from hell too. Kon only heard him checking on Tim every fifteen minutes. He would have listened in to whatever Tim did after the crises were over but the instant he sat down on his bed he fell asleep. On Wednesday it was a continuation of Tuesday, with the added benefit of Simon's frogs going wild and trying to take over the pool at school.

"You look tired," Bart said while Tim hummed while neatening up his already neat place back in Gotham.

"Bad week," Kon sighed. "I think the guy's almost there. Tim's humming."

Bart drooped a little bit. "Tim likes him. He doesn't hum while he's waiting unless he likes someone a lot."

"Well, maybe we can figure out why Tim likes him?" Kon suggested. "Tim's obviously not anything close to monogamous. I've overheard him with like three people now."

Bart nodded thoughtfully. They headed out to the suburbs of Gotham, Kon looking over his shoulder in case Clark showed up to lecture at him. Somehow, he just knew that Clark would hear this and do something about their little stalking adventure. Bart scouted it out and then they moved in closer, to the roof of a building across from Tim's place. It was risky. Batman would know that they were there. Batman always knew. Kon was totally prepared to fly away the instant anything even vaguely Bat-like showed up. He really didn't want to have one of those fingers twitching on the kryptonite pouches with Batman that Clark complained about from time to time.

"That has to be him!" Bart hissed as a beat up old car pulled up in front of Tim's place.

The garage door opened for him which made Kon grit his teeth. Tim gave this guy a garage door opener for his place? Did he have the keys too? Kon didn't have keys to Tim's place. He'd never even been invited inside except for when he helped Tim move things in and got the super-cool full tour including the hidden part of the place including the basement with all the cool Bat toys.

"Bernard!" Tim said and they were absolutely visible through the big windows in the front of the place. "You're early."

"You're cleaning," Bernard observed smugly. "What's up? Don't say bad week, I already know that."

"Oh, well, a friend of mine… sort of admitted that he was interested in me," Tim said just shyly enough that Kon realized that Tim was acting. This wasn't the same Tim that Kon saw at the Titans. He was meeker, milder, even held his shoulders differently as though he wasn't a crazy ninja Bat boy who knew twenty dozen ways to kill anyone with a toothpick.

"So?" Bernard said while curling his fingers around the nape of Tim's neck as if he owned Tim. "Take him to bed. Fuck him silly."

"No, I…" Tim moaned and abruptly dropped to his knees in front of Bernard who seriously fucking leered down at Tim. "He's… Bart's nice but… I'm not interested in him that way."

"You're saying no but this is saying yes, yes," Bernard purred while rubbing the toe of his shoe over Tim's groin. "You never get this hard for me this fast, Timmy. If you like him that much, why not?"

"Don't… I don't want to talk about that," Tim said and God, that pout should be absolutely illegal. Damn but Tim was sexy as hell when he pouted that way.

"Do you want him?" Bernard asked. He fisted his fingers in Tim's hair and made Tim meet his eyes. "Answer the question, Timmy. Do you want him?"

"Yes," Tim whispered and Bart squeaked so loudly that Kon clapped a hand over his mouth.

"You made up some rule why he's not acceptable, didn't you?" Bernard sighed. He shook his head at the way Tim blushed. "Seriously, I don't know why you do that. You always end up making yourself miserable, Timmy."

Tim glared at him, which earned him a not very hard jerk of his hair. That seemed to completely derail Tim's ability to think because he moaned desperately. Bernard smiled fondly down at Tim's desperately aroused expression, which totally included Tim closing his eyes and licking his lips like he was dying for Bernard's cock.

"My Tim," Bernard said and oh fuck, there was actual love in his voice and his eyes as he said it. "You really do make things way too hard on yourself. What did you need tonight, Tim?"

"You," Tim whispered. "Need you. It's… Hard. I need it hard, Bernard. Please. Everything's… complicated and busy and I need to be in charge all the time. Please. Need you to take charge for me."

"Marks?" Bernard asked while caressing Tim's cheek.

"Yes," Tim said. He looked up at Bernard with so much trust and, damn it, love that it made Kon's heart hurt. "Please."

"Strip," Bernard said. "We're going to the bedroom and I'll make it better, Timmy. I'll make it all better for you."

Tim shuddered and stood. He started stripped just as efficiently as he ever did at the Tower, though this time there was this thing where he watched Bernard watching him strip. Kon's cock felt like it was about to pop through his jeans just from watching what little they could see of Tim stripping for Bernard.

He still had his hand over Bart's mouth even though Bart was vibrating like he wanted to run away. Kon hugged him impulsively and Bart smacked his stomach to make him let go. Just as Tim reached to pull down his boxers there was a whoosh behind them that included an ominously flapping cape, coupled with an 'ahem' that made Kon's heart freeze in his heart.

When he and Bart turned around Superman was floating there, glaring at them both with his arms crossed over his chest. He had on the 'so disappointed in you' expression that always made Kon feel like he was about one inch tall. Bart squeaked, gave Kon an apologetic look and then zipped away.

"Don't think that he's escaping from the lecture," Superman said and man that was definitely Supes, not Clark. "He's got one waiting for him when he gets home. Let's go."

"But…"

Everything that Kon had been about to say died in the face of Superman's expression sliding into Clark's 'so sorry that you feel bad but really, what did you expect?' expression. They flew away as Tim knelt in front of Bernard again. Kon had just enough time for one last look back that showed Tim pulling down Bernard's zipper while Bernard crooned to Tim and told him how good he was, how precious and special Tim was.

"This so sucks," Kon mumbled, following on Superman's bright boots while he left his heart back on that rooftop in Gotham.

++++

"I know you know better than this, Kon," Superman scolded as they flew back to Smallville. "You must have been spending too much time around Bart if you let him talk you into this."

He deliberately flew slowly enough that Kon could hear the scolding properly. Kon could tell that it was deliberate, just from the set of Clark's shoulders under the cape. Stupid cape. Made Clark look twice as wide as he actually was and it made those little reproachful snaps as they flew like Kon deserved to be smacked for trying to get Tim to understand that he was being stupid about the whole no-heroes rule.

Behind them Kon could hear Tim and Bernard kissing and whoa, that was one hell of a kiss. It made the kiss with Tam sound like nothing much at all. Heck, it even made the Steph kisses with the fingering and gasping sound minor. He could hear Bernard's fingers tightening in Tim's hair, hear the way Tim shivered and groaned at every touch Bernard gave him.

Kon wouldn't have thought that Tim would want to be submissive to someone this way but now that he knew Tim got into it, it sort of made sense. Tim was so in control all the time that giving up control would be nice, plus Kon knew that Batman was a control freak. Anyone who spent more than two seconds around the guy knew that. It had to carry down to his partners and God knew Kon had listened to Tim complaining about Batman being an obsessive control freak a jillion times.

"You're not listening to a word I say, are you?" Clark asked as they arrived back at the farm.

"Um, sorry," Kon admitted. "It's just… Tim, you know? He's been like my best-best friend for ages and he's pushing all of us away. I mean, you had to hear him. He admitted that he wants Bart, that he likes him a lot and he turned Bart down so bad that I thought Bart was gonna cry."

"Conner," Clark sighed as he shook his head and went into the house with Kon which meant that Ma was going to get involved in the whole discussion, "you can't force him to do anything."

"I'm not trying to force Tim to do anything!" Kon protested. "Come on, Clark! I just want to understand. He's making all of us miserable for no good reason."

Ma looked up from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Somehow that eyebrow had more impact that Clark's disapproving looks or the flutter of that stupid cape. She sighed, shut her book and went to make cocoa which meant that she'd probably already figured out who Kon was pining for and that he'd done something stupid again.

"Tim?" Ma asked.

"Yes," Clark sighed. "I caught him spying on Tim's date with his friend Bernard."

"Conner Kent!" Ma huffed. "You know better than that. Kents do not do that sort of thing."

"Sorry, Ma," Kon apologized even though he really wanted to protest that it wasn't spying.

Except that it totally was and Kon knew it. Stalking was spying. Kon didn't want to say it but yeah, it was seriously was. Ma put mini marshmallows in the cocoa so she couldn't be too upset with him. She sat next to Kon at the table while Clark changed clothes so that no one would see Superman sitting at the dining table if they happened to visit. They both looked at Kon like they were waiting for an explanation and obviously it had better be a really good one.

"Well?" Ma said when her patience for his delaying tactic of melting the marshmallows one by one with dribbled cocoa failed.

"He's… It's Tim, Ma," Kon said and yeah there was a heck of a lot of defiance in his tone of voice but come on! Tim! "He's got this rule where he'll only date people who are non-heroes, so even though I'm interested in him and so are Bart, Cassie, Rose, and probably a bunch of other people I don't even know about he won't even think about it. He trusts Bart and me more than anyone else in the whole world but he flatly turned Bart down when Bart asked if he could date Tim. It sucks. He's not happy and the guy he was on a date with tonight even said that he was being silly about it. He said Tim should go for it and for heaven's sake, they're dating!"

No way was Kon telling _Ma_ that it was more like Bernard said 'go fuck Bart'. You just didn't say things like that to Ma. Not to mention that Kon absolutely wasn't saying it that way in front of Clark. He had to have heard the whole conversation given how strong his hearing was but that didn't mean Kon wanted the profanity lecture again.

"Are we talking serious dates?" Ma asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Um, we're talking having sex right now dates," Kon admitted and then blushed as Ma stared at him. "It's weird. Tim will be friends with heroes and he'll trust us and tell us things he won't tell anyone else but he won't even think about anything romantic with us. He's only doing it with people he can't trust fully and has to lie to."

"Isn't he too young for that sort of thing?" Ma asked Clark.

"He started having sex when he was thirteen," Kon said before Clark could answer her.

They both gaped at him so Con shrugged and waved one hand as if he didn't understand it. Because he seriously didn't get it at all. Sex was something way more special than that but apparently Tim didn't see it that way.

"How do you know that?" Clark asked so huffily that Kon glared at him.

"I was teasing Bart and Tim about missing going out on dates and I sort of said that people would think I was a virgin like Tim," Kon said. "And when I said it Tim stared at me like I was crazy. Kiran asked him if he really was, and she seemed to think that was a really amazing thing, but Tim said no, he wasn't. He admitted it outright. He's told us all about his sex life, sort of. I mean, not names or anything but he told us freely that he did it the first time at a couple of weeks past thirteen and that he's got a bunch of normal people he has sex with. And then he turned Bart down flat but when he was talking to Bernard, the guy he's with right now, he admitted that he actually likes Bart, cares about him and wants to be with him but he just won't for some reason. It's nuts!"

Both Ma and Clark leaned back in their chairs as they looked at each other with puzzled frowns. Kon sipped his cocoa. It really bugged him. At this point Kon really didn't think he had much of a chance with Tim but Bart did. Tim had _said_ that he did want to do Bart and Bart was obviously as stuck on Tim as Kon was. It just wasn't fair that Tim wouldn't even give Bart a chance.

Clark stared off into the distance with the expression that Kon thought of as the 'gotta talk to Batman' look. It was equal parts determination, nervousness and fond exasperation. From the little smile on Ma's face, she recognized the look too. She shook her head and looked at Kon.

"Do you think someone might have hurt Tim that way when he was younger, Kon?" Ma asked.

"I don't know," Kon said as his stomach lurched and then sank right down to his toes. "I mean, he's never said anything like that but well, he's always really protective of anyone who's been hurt that way. I don't think I can ask him something like that Ma."

"No, no, that's not something you should do," Ma agreed. She sighed and patted Kon's arm absently. "That's just not a very normal way to handle sex, dear."

"Ma, he's a Bat," Kon said with just the right emphasis to make Clark splutter and Ma start laughing. Seriously, that was a total 'duh'. Nothing the Bats did made sense to Kon.

Ma patted his hand again while chuckling. "Point taken, dear. Either way, I don't want to hear that you've been off spying on poor Tim, date nights or no date nights. It's not proper and it's not the sort of thing a friend does."

"Yes, Ma," Kon said while wincing. "Sorry, Ma. I was just worried about him. And Bart."

And himself, not that Kon was going to admit that right now. The discussion was doing a pretty good job of distracting Kon from Tim's date but as they sat there in silence for a couple of minutes Kon's ears tuned back into his 24/7 Tim channel. Bernard laughed low and wicked as he buckled some sort of cuff around Tim's wrists. Tim was whimpering desperately, begging under his breath with tiny little gasps of 'please, please, please' mixed into the panting.

"Well, I'm sure that you have homework, Conner," Ma said abruptly. "Did you finish that paper yet?"

"Um, not yet Ma," Kon admitted. "I've got a bit more research to do before I finish the last part."

"Then you better get to it, young man," Ma said. "You've got to turn that in on Friday, after all."

"Yes, Ma," Kon said.

It was pretty obvious that she wanted Kon to leave the room so that she could talk to Clark in pretend privacy. With a family full of people with super hearing it wasn't really private but they all humored her and pretended that a 'private' conversation actually was private.

Kon smiled ruefully as he washed his mug and then headed out to the loft. Her conversation was going to be really private. His ears had already tuned back into Tim and Bernard's play. It was seriously hard to listen to anything else right now, especially with all the moaning and begging Tim was doing.

"Have you told Conner?" Bernard asked which made Kon trip up the last step and land flat on his face.

"No," Tim admitted in a tone of voice that sounded like the single word had been torn straight out of his gut.

"You promised that you'd tell him you want him," Bernard sighed.

There was a crack like a whip followed by Tim gasping and jerking against what Kon thought were chains. The first crack was followed by four others. By the end of the set of five Tim was moaning so blatantly that Kon could barely pick himself up off of the floor.

"Did you tell Rose?" Bernard asked. Kon could tell that he expected the answer to be no just from the tone of Bernard's voice.

"I'm sorry," Tim whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Did you tell her?" Bernard repeated in a harder, more commanding voice.

"No," Tim said.

Five more whip cracks landed on Tim's body. He jerked for every one of them and shook so badly that Kon could totally hear the chains holding him up rattling. Bernard asked about Cassie and then about Dick, and Roy, each time giving Tim five lashes with the whip when Tim admitted that no, he hadn't said that he wanted to be with them.

Kon shivered at the thought of Tim panting and whimpering while getting beaten for not admitting he wanted his teammates. Why the heck did Tim refuse to act on his feelings? It wasn't like any of them would say no. Heck, Kon was pretty sure that Dick would be all over Tim if he had even the slightest hint that Tim was interested. From what Kon had heard through the grapevine Roy would be more than happy to Dom the heck out of Tim if he wanted it.

"Bruce?" Bernard asked.

"I can't!" Tim protested. "I can't. I can't tell him, Bernard. Can't."

"Why?" Bernard asked while rubbing his hand over Tim's back in a way that made both Tim and Kon moan and shudder. Kon could literally hear when Bernard's hand brushed over one of the welts on Tim's back.

"He's… my adopted father," Tim panted. "My friend. Older than me. He's not… I can't, Bernard!"

There was a whisper of sound like Bernard had pressed a gentle kiss against the back of Tim's neck. It was immediately followed by five viciously hard sounding cracks of the whip. Tim wailed. Kon clamped his hands over his ears but Clark was coming up the stairs of the loft with a faint blush on his cheeks as if he couldn't help listening too.

"Clark?" Bernard asked and Clark totally stumbled on the last step just like Kon had.

Clark and Kon exchanged stunned looks as Tim whimpered and jerked against the chains.

"Tell me, Tim," Bernard ordered.

"No," Tim whispered. He gasped as Bernard's hand smacked against Tim's ass and made the chains holding Tim jerk. "No. Haven't. Haven't told him."

Five more lashes of the whip had Tim sobbing. Kon scrubbed his face with his hands as Clark came and sat in the chair opposite to Kon's couch. When he stopped hiding behind his hands Clark had the same sort of stunned expression on his face that Kon thought must be all over his face. They listened in silence as Bernard murmured soothing things to Tim while apparently pulling on a condom and slicking Tim up.

"You deserve love, Tim," Bernard said and grunted like he'd just thrust into Tim as hard as he possibly could.

"No," Tim moaned as if Bernard was saying completely crazy things.

"You do," Bernard insisted. "You deserve to be loved and cherished. You're a good person, a good man. You make the world better every single day. Everyone should give you the love you need."

Tim kept protesting but he was obviously protesting Bernard's praise way more than he was protesting the really hard sex that Bernard was giving him. By the time Tim and Bernard came Kon thought that he was going to cry from the sheer frustration and confusion. Clark groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why's he denying himself?" Kon plaintively asked Clark as if he could explain it. Kon didn't think that Clark knew but he had to ask. Somebody had to know. "Why doesn't he think he deserves to be loved and with people who actually know and care about him?"

"I don't know, Kon," Clark sighed. "That… wow. Um. I think I will go talk to Bruce about this."

"Dude, seriously, don't tell him Tim wants him," Kon said warningly.

Clark laughed and nodded as he blushed even harder. "No, I won't do that. I know better. Bruce… runs away from intimacy. Especially this sort of intimacy."

Kon nodded and then shivered as he heard Bernard taking the cuffs off of Tim. It sounded like there were cuffs on his wrists, ankles, thighs and maybe neck, which whoa, Tim in a collar absolutely blew his brain out of the sky. Clark stood and nodded to Kon before speeding away with a blush that was so bright that he looked like a neon sign.

Once Clark was gone, Kon collapsed on his couch and stared at the ceiling. This really, seriously, did not make sense, not one tiny little bit of sense. From the sound of things, Bernard had carried Tim to the bed and was now cuddling him while running his fingers over the marks on Tim's back. Kon wanted to jack off really, really badly, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The whole situation was way too fucked up for Kon to get off on it.

"You're so stubborn," Bernard said to Tim in a fond voice that had just enough exasperation that Kon kind of thought he liked Bernard after all. "Why do you deny yourself good things? No, don't answer that. Let me guess. Your mother always told you that you had to earn it and she's gone, your dad is gone, your life is empty and meaningless. You don't deserve what everyone wants to give you."

"I don't deny myself," Tim grumbled and wow, that was totally a Robin growl.

"You're seriously going to claim that after I just whipped you for being in love with people and refusing to tell them?" Bernard asked. "Do I have to get out the riding crop? When's the last time you had ice cream?"

Kon blinked at the nonsequitor and then grinned as Tim squirmed and Bernard laughed. It sounded like he hugged Tim tightly because Tim struggled for a second and then sighed as if every bone in his body had just gone liquid.

"So?" Bernard asked.

"The last time you visited," Tim admitted with just enough shame and amusement that Kon grinned at the ceiling.

"Tell me the same pint isn't still in there," Bernard groaned. "It'll have evaporated away."

Tim snorted a laugh and shook his head against Bernard's shoulder. "No, I bought fresh ice cream. Double Chocolate Fudge Swirl with Caramel and Nuts."

"Ooo, I think there must be eating of ice cream along with the cuddles," Bernard said with enough delight that Kon laughed with Tim.

They got up from the bed and headed into Tim's kitchen, both of them naked Kon thought. He sure as heck didn't hear them pull any clothes on. He could hear Bernard touching Tim, stroking his back, his arm, bumping his shoulder or hip. It made Kon realize that Tim didn't even allow himself to touch anyone. Everyone Kon knew, definitely including Kon, respected that physical reserve Tim had, but Bernard didn't. He just reached across that gulf of personal space Tim kept and touched him.

"You're good for Tim," Kon mused as he got up and pulled out his history books. "Really good for him, Bernard."

He still had no idea how to handle the whole issue of Tim wanting people and flatly refusing to have anything to do with them, especially given that the people he wanted the most appeared to be the people he trusted the most. It was so backwards from what Kon thought was best that it just didn't make any sense at all. Kon would have called Bart but he knew better than to do that after having gotten a scolding.

Still, he'd have to tell Bart about the whole litany of people Tim wanted and wouldn't touch when they got together again. It wasn't fair for Kon to know and Bart not to know. Either way, he really needed to try and stop listening to Tim all the time, not that Kon thought that he was going to have much success about that.

"I should be happy he has someone who cares about him so much," Kon muttered as he tried really, really hard to focus on his history paper and not on Tim and Bernard eating ice cream and laughing together. "I should."

Kon wasn't happy at all.

It was twisted and wrong and bad but he _wanted_ Tim. He wanted Tim more now that he realized that Tim really did like Kon, really did want to be with him. The fucked up mess that Tim had made of sex in his mind confused Kon badly enough that he had no clue how to take the next step. When they got together on the weekend Kon wasn't going to be able to look Tim in the face but Kon still wanted him.

"I am so freaking screwed," Kon groaned as he let his head rest on the history book. "I have no clue what to do now. Tim, why do you make things so hard?"

+++++

"Slime," Cassie complained as they squelched into the locker rooms. "Why did it have to be slime?"

"This is really revolting," Kiran agreed.

They were all covered in slime, nasty yellow-green slime that stuck to everything and felt like it wouldn't come off without ten tons of hot water and the special soap that Victor had come up with a few years ago. The smell was unreal though Kon's nose was kind of used to it by now. Kon felt like he had something close to fifty pounds of slime slowly drying on his body. He didn't dare say anything, no matter how much he wanted to complain about this mission, because he had enough slime dripping down his face that he might swallow some. No way would Kon do that after Rose had gotten some on her tongue and spent the last hour throwing up, even in the middle of the battle.

She was in the infirmary with Gar and Raven even though they were all covered with the slime too. Bart tried to vibrate some of the slime off and had to stop when everyone yelled at him for flinging it around the locker room. They schlepped into the showers, girls and guys all together in the boys' locker room so that there was less cleanup to do, and set to getting clean.

"So gross," Cassie complained as she tried to strip her uniform off and found it stuck to her body.

"Cold water," Tim suggested. "Hot water's making this stuff foam in very not good ways."

Kon groaned along with the others and turned his shower to cold. It seemed to work pretty well, sluicing the slime off of his face so that he could finally gasp a full lung of air. He spent a little while getting the slime out of his hair and off of his chest before turning around and freezing.

Tim's suit was on the floor behind him and he had whip marks all up and down his naked back.

He could see the sets of five, totally see which ones went together. Up on Tim's left shoulder was one set of five marks. On the right was another set of five. They went in ranks down Tim's back, across his butt and down the back of his thighs which had bruise marks from how hard Tim had struggled. There were bruises around his wrists and ankles as well, which pretty much shut Kon's brain down entirely.

Each one of those sets of whip marks had a name. Every one of them meant that Tim loved someone and wouldn't let himself tell them. Kon turned back around and slowly stripped off his shirt and shoes while trying to find anything to say that didn't involve either yelling at Tim for being a total moron or hugging him while trying not to cry that Tim hurt himself that way.

"Oh wow," Bart breathed. "Those are whip marks, aren't they?"

"Hmm?" Tim murmured. "Oh yes. I had a date on Wednesday night."

"With whips?" Cassie asked with enough horror that it made Kon want to wince. He didn't let himself do it.

"Yeah," Tim said so calmly that it seemed to startle Cassie. "Sometimes I enjoy BDSM, though only with particular partners and only particular practices. Wednesday was a good night for that sort of thing."

"I think I have issues with that," Kiran said in a just creeped out enough voice that Kon poked his head out of his shower stall to look at her. She was blushing so brightly that she was nearly glowing but had a towel wrapped around her hair and body so there wasn't much to see.

"Uncomfortable with enjoyment of pain in a sexual setting or with presumed violence in the bedroom?" Tim asked.

He was still way too calm about it. Kon curled back up into his stall and slowly continued to wash the slime off. This wasn't a conversation he could be involved in. No way. Just could _not_ get into this one, not when he knew what those whip marks actually meant. Behind him, Kon could hear Bart bouncing a little as he scrubbed the slime off.

"Um, both," Kiran said thoughtfully. "There's a difference?"

"Very much so," Tim said. "My date and I have known each other for years. He's very, very fond of me and I'm quite fond of him as well. The BDSM is more a matter of getting me to settle down and be calm rather than any sort of domestic violence. Enjoying pain in a sexual setting is a matter of brain chemistry. Violence in a sexual setting is a totally different issue."

"So you're a masochist?" Bart asked.

"Somewhat," Tim replied and then chuckled as Cassie and Kiran both made squeamish little squeals. "Not very much, frankly. It's more a matter of letting go and letting someone else take control for a while than enjoying pain. BDSM is actually quite complicated and covers a great many different practices."

"Can we not talk about this while we're sharing showers?" Cassie asked desperately enough that Kon wondered exactly what sorts of things she was imagining doing with Tim.

Kon sure as heck didn't want to have this conversation right now. Naked in the showers was not the time and place for a discussion of the whip marks and what they really, really, _really_ meant. He stripped his jeans off slowly while Cassie and Kiran left the boys showers. The slime had crept under his clothes so it took a while longer to get it all off.

Behind him, Bart asked Tim about the whip that Bernard used, without admitting that he'd been watching, what sorts of protocols they had for their play, if there was a safe word (and yes, thank goodness Tim and Bernard did have safe words, both of them). It took a little bit before Tim laughed that slightly off-balance laugh that meant that he was getting embarrassed and maybe a little aroused by Bart's knowledge.

"You've been reading," Tim commented.

"A little," Bart admitted. "After you said that you did have sex I sort of realized that the marks had to have come from sex. So I did some reading."

"Ah," Tim said.

When Kon looked Tim was blushing and Bart was staring at him while standing perfectly still. The stillness more than the subject matter or Bart's expression showed that he definitely hadn't given up on his interest in Tim. Kon's breath caught again so he thrust his head under the water to try and ignore what they were doing.

'I can't do that,' Kon thought as the silence stretched so long that Kon thought that he'd just shout at them to take it to one of the bedrooms. 'I just can't.'

He hadn't had a chance to tell Bart about the whip marks and what they meant. Kon had wanted to but Bart had been kept super seriously busy by Flash as part of his punishment for stalking Tim and Kon had been way too busy with his history report which turned out to be much bigger and more difficult than he'd thought it would be.

Just about the time Kon was ready to splash both of them to get them to do something, Tim sighed that 'please not now sigh'. Bart made a little noise like he was scuffing one toe in the puddles in the locker room. After a second they both laughed a little sheepishly.

"Um, dinner?" Bart asked and his voice totally broke in the middle of the word 'dinner'.

"That sounds good," Tim said nervously enough that Kon knew that Tim was doing that twitching thing where he neatened everything up to hide the fact that he didn't want to deal with whatever was going on. "I should clean up the locker room."

"I'll do it," Kon said and yeah, his voice broke really badly too but it was way better than watching Bart try and seduce Tim while Tim tried to escape without seeming to escape.

Bart and Tim stared at him with surprise. Kon shrugged and stuck one leg out. It still had slime on it, which seemed to do well enough to explain why he'd be willing to take the dreaded clean-up duty. Tim and Bart both laughed and left, which let Kon finally breathe the sigh of relief he'd been waiting for. If there were a few tears of frustration as he finished cleaning the slime off, well, there was no one to see it so it totally didn't count.

He could still hear Tim and Bart talking about BDSM and how that differed from D/s and which flavor of each Tim liked best as he slowly, slowly, slowly cleaned the locker room up. By the time he'd scrubbed every single stall and washed his uniform, plus the uniforms of the girls, and Bart's uniform because Tim had already cleaned his uniform and got it hung up to dry, they had moved onto talking about safe words and stuff like that. Kon poked his head into the infirmary because the kitchen and food were not happening with that conversation going on.

"Got slime that needs cleaning?" Kon asked.

"You are cleaning?" Raven asked.

She was sitting beside Rose's bed. Rose looked like she'd finally fallen asleep. Somebody had gotten the slime off of the two of them, probably Gar, but their uniforms were lying in a corner slowly congealing into a dirty brownish-yellow heap. Kon shrugged and carefully pulled the uniforms up off of the floor with his TTK. They squelched and then came free with a splat.

"Tim and Bart are talking about kinky sex," Kon explained.

"Ah," Raven said and sighed.

He didn't seem to need to say anything else. Given Raven's empathy she probably understood exactly why Kon didn't want to be there for the discussion. Cleaning their uniforms took another half hour, by which time Tim and Bart seemed to have settled into teasing that wasn't overtly sexual. Scrubbing the floor of the infirmary clean of the slime took another half hour to Kon's surprise. The stuff got hard as a rock as it dried and didn't come clean without a heck of a lot of effort.

When Kon finally got to the kitchen, Kiran and Cassie were there with Gar who looked like he'd barely managed to get the slime off in time. His hair was faintly yellow-tinged. Kon grabbed some food and ate it slowly, more than aware that the others were staring at him, Kiran with a little grin and Cassie suspiciously.

"So why are you avoiding Tim?" Gar asked after the silence stretched to the breaking point.

"I know who gave him the marks," Kon sighed, "and I know why. I'm not allowed to talk about it so don't ask."

"It's not something bad, is it?" Cassie asked with enough alarm that Kon thought she did really want Tim but wasn't going to admit it.

"Don't ask," Kon groaned while letting his head thump down onto the table. "Seriously. I overheard it all and I just… It's not my secret, guys. I can't tell you. It's not right."

Gar patted Kon's shoulder as if he totally understood that. Cassie ruffled Kon's hair and then left the kitchen with Gar on her heels. Kiran sighed and sipped at her tea for a long while. After a moment she chuckled and patted Kon's shoulder too.

"I guess I just don't get the sex thing," Kiran said thoughtfully. "I mean, I understand wanting to have it but he seems to have a lot of it and for not very good reasons."

Kon raised his head and sighed. "Yeah. You're way more right than you know."

Kiran frowned at Kon as if she was trying to interpret that and figure out what Kon was really thinking. He shrugged and shook his head no so that she wouldn't ask. Kon wasn't going to talk about it. It wasn't his place to do that. Sure, he'd tell Bart but that was different. Bart knew basically what was going on. Kiran and the others really didn't.

"He isn't doing it to hurt himself, is he?" Kiran asked sadly.

"That kind of depends on how you interpret it," Kon said slowly, "and seriously, not my secret. Super hearing sucks so bad sometimes."

"Oh, okay," Kiran said.

She patted Kon's shoulder again and got him another bowl of soup as if that would make things better. Once she drifted out of the kitchen to do whatever, Kon sighed and ate his food. He should probably stick around. The weekend wasn't over. Something might come up again, though Kon really, really doubted it. Half the city was dealing with the slime so nobody was going to cause trouble. Kon nodded and cleaned up his dishes before heading into the TV room.

"I'm heading home," Kon announced and completely ignored the startled looks he got from everyone but Bart and Tim. Tim looked worried about Kon as well as a little nervous. Bart's expression was a combination of mildly betrayed and relieved that there wouldn't be any competition. "Yell if you need me. I just gotta get away from the slime smell."

"It is pretty bad, isn't it?" Tim said wryly. "We'll let you know if we need you."

"Thanks," Kon said.

He ducked out and flew home near to his top speed. Ma looked surprised when he came in but as soon as he got close she was reaching for the special deodorant soap that Clark had gotten the Fortress to create and pressing it into his hand.

"Shower, now," Ma said. "Goodness, what did you get into?"

"Slime," Kon groaned, "Lots and lots of slime. I'm sure it'll be on the news. Half the city is covered with it."

"Go get clean, Conner," Ma said. "Now."

She started opening windows so yeah, the smell had to be worse than Kon thought. His nose was numb to the stink by now. At first he'd been gagging bad. He stuck his head out of the bathroom and asked Ma to call the others and tell them they really needed to use the deodorant soap too. She called back that she was already calling Clark to tell him about it.

The soap was kind of harsh, so by the time Kon felt clean his skin felt about three sizes too small for his body. Ma had stolen his clothes and put a different set out for him. He could hear the washer going downstairs so they must have been stinky too. It took another hour and a half before the smell dissipated to Ma's satisfaction, by which time Tim had called to offer profound thanks to Clark for the deodorant soap and air fresheners he'd brought from the Fortress.

"Short weekend?" Ma asked once Kon was done getting everything squeaky clean, including the spots on the floor where he'd walked.

"Yeah, too smelly," Kon said.

Ma's sharp look and then sad sigh told him that she'd seen straight through Kon, but then Ma always saw straight through him. She wrapped him up in a hug that made Kon want to whimper. He didn't. Instead he went out to the loft and lay on the couch with Krypto lying on the floor next to him, snoring away.

Back in the Tower Tim sighed and flopped on a bed, certainly his bed. Kon wished that he could shut his ears off. Seriously, right now it just hurt listening to Tim all the time. He wished Bart all the best in breaking down Tim's stupid rule about heroes but Kon just couldn't do it, not after listening to Tim with Bernard.

"I don't get you," Kon whispered to Tim even though there was no way for Tim to hear him. "I know you want us. Why won't you even give us a chance?"

Krypto raised his head and looked at Kon. When Kon waved his hand at Krypto he sighed and flew out the window. Back in the Tower, Tim picked something up and inhaled deeply. It took a second for Kon to realize that Tim couldn't be in his room. If it had been his room, Tim would have been puttering around, cleaning or typing on his computer or going to bed.

"Are you in my room?" Kon asked, half sitting up in surprise.

"Kon," Tim murmured while rubbing his hands over what had to be one of Kon's shirts. There was a little hitch as his fingers went over the edge of the 'S' printed on his shirt.

"Oh my God," Kon groaned. "This is so not fair! How come he gets to pine over me and I have to be all noble and everything? This sucks!"

Kon put his hands over his ears but that didn't do a thing to block the sound of Tim stroking the shirt and then the sound of Tim's fingers sliding over flesh. His skin. Tim's skin. Tim's skin that Kon absolutely wasn't allowed to touch because of Tim's stupid rule.

"You are not jacking off on my shirt," Kon whined. "No way! Bart's right there, Tim. He's right there and he wants you and I'm way over here in Smallville. Why would you go for the person you can't have?"

Tim's breath hitched and the sound of fingers on skin suddenly got slippery sounding, like Tim had gotten some lube. There was no way in the world that Kon could resist palming himself. As fucked up as this was, Tim was _masturbating while thinking about Kon._ No freaking way could he resist the thought of jacking off at the same time. It was probably as close as he was going to get to Tim because Kon just could not figure out how to explain to Tim that he was hurting himself, plus he was hurting Bart and Kon and all the other people who wanted him but couldn't even ask right now.

"Mmm, yeah," Tim sighed. "Oh yeah, Kon."

The sound of his hand was slow and firm, the lube obviously barely giving enough slipperiness to let Tim's hand slide. Kon opened his pants and pulled himself out. His lube was easy enough to get out of the desk drawer. By the time he'd slicked up Tim was stroking faster and his breath was hitching like he was close already.

"Tim, you…" Kon moaned and let his eyes drift shut, "you are so weird. So damn weird. Why won't you let me touch you?"

In his mind Tim was right across the room from Kon, pants around his ankles with Kon's shirt hanging too big on Tim's shoulders. His hearing had turned in so tightly on Tim that he sounded like he was right there. Kon matched his movements to Tim's, whimpering high in his throat as Tim gasped and sped up a little bit.

It was torture, sweet exquisite torture. Tim obviously liked to draw it out. He took it slow, building the arousal until Kon's hips were hitching and he knew that if Ma came out she'd hear him clearly. There were tears in his eyes by the time Tim had that going to come sound to his panting and whimpers.

"Kon!" Tim's shout as he came was strangled, as if he was afraid that someone might hear him.

"Fuck!" Kon's shout was a lot more unrestrained and it was followed by Kon whimpering and flopping back on the couch, panting so hard he felt like he'd been fighting for an hour.

"Kon…" Tim sighed as if he felt a thousand times better.

"You, Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, are fucked up," Kon said to the ceiling. "Seriously totally and completely fucked in the head. I mean, I knew you were messed up but I didn't realize that you were this freaky and messed up. What am I going to do?"

He got cleaned up while listening to Tim doze off on his bed. After a few minutes Kon found his phone and called Bart. It didn't surprise him at all that Bart appeared in front of him after one ring. Bart blinked and looked at Kon as if he was surprised by something.

"You look horrible," Bart said. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you about the rest of Tim's date with Bernard," Kon said as he rubbed his face. "Seriously, there's just so much you need to know."

"Um, is that why you left?" Bart asked. He sat opposite Kon and studied him carefully.

"Yeah," Kon said. "Tim… Man, we really got to figure out what to do about him. Tim is so fucked up."

Bart frowned and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Tell me. Maybe we can figure out what to do if we work together."

"Hope so, man," Kon said. "I really hope so. This is so fucked up."

Kon settled back and started telling Bart about Bernard and what Tim had admitted to while being whipped. It felt good to get it out, anyway. Maybe they wouldn't figure anything out but Kon knew that Bart would commiserate with Kon at very least. And if they were lucky they might find out how to get Tim to stop being such an idiot.

+++++

"I did not listen to Tim with Steph," Kon chanted to himself as he flew to the Tower. "I did not listen to Tim with Steph. Did not. Nope. Absolutely did not. No listening to hugs and eating her out and making her come so hard she screamed. Multiple times. Nope, never happened."

Kon didn't think that telling himself that it hadn't happened was going to make one damn bit of difference once he was in the same room with Tim. Wednesday had been another of Tim's date nights, this time with Steph who'd shown up at his place with enough potato chips, cheese spread and soda pop that had made Tim shudder so hard that Kon had heard his teeth rattle.

He'd sort of expected a movie night with that sort of food but nope, Steph had immediately dragged Tim off to the bedroom and stripped her clothes off while Tim laughed at her. There was something seriously wrong when Tim knew more about how to make a girl come her brains out than Kon did but then maybe it was because Tim and Steph had been dating (and fucking) for years now. By the time Tim actually used his cock Kon had already come twice and he'd lost track of how many orgasms Steph had had.

Not to mention the fact that she'd actually gotten Tim to eat junk food. Kon had no freaking clue how she'd managed that, other than she hugged Tim even when he squirmed and refused to let go until he admitted that he liked her, liked the hugs and would eat something bad just for her. As Kon landed he realized that Tam did the same thing in her own way.

All three of the people that Kon had overheard Tim with flatly ignored Tim's personal space and touched him at will. Tam played footsie under the table in the restaurant. Bernard just touched and touched and touched, completely aside from the whipping and stuff. And Steph had literally tackled Tim and hugged him so hard that Tim squeaked and then laughed out loud.

"Hey," Bart said, zipping up in front of Kon with a curious expression.

"Steph, junk food and whoa, I have no idea how Tim got that good with his fingers and tongue," Kon said while blushing brightly. He didn't even need Bart to ask to know what Bart wanted to know.

"Wow," Bart said, startled. "Really?"

"Mmm-hmm," Kon said. "And um, all three of them touch him a lot. You might try that."

"You're not going to try?" Bart asked, surprise written all over his face and posture.

"Ummmm, eventually?" Kon said and blushed even harder. "I mean, seriously dude, I gotta stop popping wood the instant he shows up if I want him to take it for anything other than coping a feel."

Bart snickered and nodded before zipping back inside. Kon took a moment to think about the least sexy things he could come up with, like Batman glaring at him with his fingers on the kryptonite pouch, or the slime from last weekend, or eating cold green bean casserole. It worked a little bit to calm him down but the instant he walked into the monitor room where everyone else was and saw Tim every bit of his control went away.

Tim had pushed back his cowl and his hair was all messy and flopping in his eyes while Bart oh so casually leaned against Tim's shoulder. You wouldn't think that Tim was responding to the touch because it didn't show in his eyes or face or even his voice but Kon could hear the way his stomach churned and his heartbeat had sped up a little bit when Bart first touched him. It was seriously just fucked that Tim had so much control of himself that he could keep his heart rate calm and expression when he was excited by Bart's attentions.

"So far," Tim said and fuck, fuck, fuck, he looked straight at Kon as he talked to everyone, "there doesn't seem to be anything going on. The cleanup from last week is mostly done but there are some areas that are still somewhat pungent."

"We are not helping with that," Cassie said so firmly that it should have made Kon grin like everyone else. He was too busy trying not to pop wood as Tim continued to stare at him.

Rather than meet Tim's eyes and get a seriously obvious erection, Kon stared at the monitor with his arms crossed over his chest so that he wouldn't clamp his hands over his groin. None of the others seemed to notice that his pants were too tight but Raven had to know and Tim had his super Bat observation powers so he probably knew too. As Cassie and Tim discussed what potential problems they might have this weekend and Gar buzzed around the room in hummingbird form, Bart kept on leaning on Tim's shoulder as if he had every right to.

Tim didn't shrug the arm off or lean away from Bart. If anything, he leaned ever so slightly into the physical contact.

Kon swallowed hard and slipped out of the room as the others talked about whether or not they wanted to go out on patrol or stay in because of the continuing smell hanging over the city. So far the vote seemed to be stay in and go out only if called. For once Kon wished that they could go out. He'd have so many more distractions from obsessing about Tim if they went out. When he ducked back into the monitor room for the final vote, Tim's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kon.

"I don't mind going out and doing a quick circuit," Kon said and shrugged when Gar stared at him like he was nuts. "It's been a long week. Getting out would be good."

"Well, you can go if you want," Gar said and shuddered into a different shape. "I vote that we stay in."

"In," Bart said firmly while curling his fingers over Tim's shoulder and making Tim's eyelids flutter for a second.

Everyone else voted in, most of them with sympathetic looks at Kon that he really, really, really didn't want to get. Kiran took the first watch on the monitors which left Kon no choice but to follow the others out into the tower's media room. Bart sat right next to Tim and deliberately tapped his toes against Tim's ankle. The contact made Tim shiver for a moment before he got the 'I'm a Bat and I don't feel anything' expression. Raven sighed and said something about going to meditate. Kon just bailed out of the room and did a flying tour of the city.

He couldn't stay out terribly long because damn, the stink was pretty horrible in places. Kon stayed high enough that he didn't get stinky again but that left him so high that he couldn't really do much in the way of patrolling. When he got back to the tower Cassie and Raven gave him sympathetic looks while Gar just rolled his eyes that Kon actually had gone out. Bart raised an eyebrow at him and very deliberately let his fingers slide around Tim's elbow.

Tim's breath caught.

It sounded so much like when Bernard or Steph had grabbed Tim's cock that Kon had to walk right back out of the room. His cock was so hard that he had a hard time walking but Kon didn't let that stop him. Let Bart go first. Yeah, Bart could handle those Tim looks and sounds. Kon couldn't. Every single thing Tim did lately was setting Kon off so badly that he couldn't even think straight.

Behind him he could hear Tim asking Bart if he'd done something to annoy Kon. From the spluttered replies from Gar, Cassie and Rose, every single one of the Titans except Tim realized that Kon was head over heels for him.

"He's just a little off balance since you told us about your sex life," Bart said with a little sigh that actually sounded sincere. "It was a shock for him. He is a Super, after all."

"Ah."

Tim's single word of reply was so far from understanding that Kon winced and made himself go down to the gym to practice his TTK. The monkey bars that Gar and Tim used to practice their agility make a pretty great maze for Kon. He spent an hour determinedly threading one of the basketballs through it every single way possible. By the end of the hour he was sweating and his eyes were crossed from the effort but at least he wasn't so horny he couldn't think anymore.

After a quick towel-off to get rid of the sweat, Kon went to the kitchen. There still wasn't anything going on in town but you never knew. Stuff could happen anytime. He made himself a sandwich and had just pulled a soda from the fridge when Tim walked in with Bart on his heels.

The exhaustion disappeared instantly, replaced by an acute awareness that Tim had unzipped his uniform far enough that Kon could see the notch of his throat.

"Uh, gotta go," Kon gasped.

He abandoned his food and all but ran out of the room. It was stupid and hopeless and God, Kon wished that he could think of something to do besides slamming Tim up against a wall and kissing him so hard that neither of them could breathe but he couldn't.

"Kon!" Tim snapped. "Get back here!"

"No!" Kon said and kept going.

He knew better than to go to his own room. Tim would look for him there. Any of the others' rooms would be stupid too but Kon figured that Tim wouldn't look for him in Tim's room. He went at super speed and sealed the door of Tim's room once he was inside. It wouldn't do a bit of good once Tim realized where Kon was but come on, what did a guy have to do to get some space? He froze as he realized exactly where he was.

Tim's room.

That smelled like him.

Kon looked around and moaned desperately. He was in _Tim's room_ and there were computers and super-neat bookshelves and oh fuck, that was Kon's spare shirt draped over the back of Tim's desk chair.

He'd thought that he'd have at least a few minutes before Tim found him but just about the time he realized that it was Kon's shirt, the one that Tim had jacked off on, the door lock opened and Tim marched in with that Bat determined expression that meant someone, somewhere was going down. Tim frowned at finding Kon sitting on his bed but it didn't slow him down much at all.

"What is your problem?" Tim demanded and wow, he was seriously, seriously angry. "I understand being surprised by the fact that I'm sexually active but this is ridiculous, Kon. I tried to give you enough room to be able to come to terms with it but you've got to stop treating me like I'm trash because of it. This is bad for the team and really, I thought you were my best friend."

Tim looked at Kon with a hurt, confused expression that made Kon's heart almost break in two. He didn't get it. Even though he was like the smartest person that Kon had ever met, Tim didn't get that it wasn't hate or disgust or something stupid like that.

"I don't, I'm not, oh damn it," Kon groaned. "I don't know what to say."

"You could apologize," Tim huffed.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Kon as if he wanted to spank Kon or something and damn, that was exactly the wrong thing to think at a point when Kon was already exhausted, hungry, frustrated and so horny that he couldn't see straight. Kon surged to his feet and grabbed Tim's shoulders. One quick shove planted Tim's shoulders against the wall and then Kon's lips were on Tim's for the first time ever.

Tim was doing something squirmy with his shoulders and hands and one foot hooked around Kon's ankle but as Kon whimpered and kissed Tim something weird happened. Instead of using whatever weapons he'd just grabbed, Tim moaned into Kon's mouth and hesitantly opened his lips so that Kon's tongue could delve inside.

Kon groaned and allowed himself to finally, finally grind against Tim's thigh the way he'd wanted to. Their tongues met and it was almost literally like electricity jolted through Kon. He'd had some seriously great kisses but Tim kissed so well that Kon found himself shaking and whimpering into Kon's mouth as the zipper on his jeans tried to hold his erection back. There wasn't much difference in Tim's groin but Kon knew for a fact that Tim wore a cup so there wouldn't be.

By the time Kon's head was spinning from how good it felt to kiss Tim and touch him and God, rub against his lean body, Tim was gently pushing at Kon's chest to try to get him to back off.

"Fuck!" Kon gasped. He backed away, all the while waving his hands and trying to find something to say beyond the word 'fuck'. Nothing else came to mind. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, sorry, oh fuck."

He tripped over something, probably air, and fell back onto his butt in the middle of Tim's room. Tim was staring at him like he couldn't quite figure out what had just happened but his lips were red and a little bit swollen from the kissing. It was way too freaking sexy. Kon whined and put his head in his hands.

"Kon, are you all right?" Tim asked in that wary, 'did someone get into the pollen' voice he got from time to time.

"No, sorry, I'm not, I mean yes, I am, but no," Kon groaned and made himself stop babbling so that he could take a deep breath and let it out slowly. That helped a little bit so he did it again and then a third time. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just that you're so damn sexy and I've wanted you for ages, practically since we met and I only held off because you seemed to be so darn virginal and then I found out that you're not a virgin at all. You're like the super-stud of the team and you're having all this sex and it's hot and kinky and why the heck won't you be with someone who actually knows you and cares about you? Why wouldn't you let Bart or me or Cassie or Rose love you? Bernard is so right. You do deny yourself love and I just don't understand why you do it."

"Wait, how do you know about Bernard?" Tim asked and wow, the harsh snap was back in his voice.

"Um, I guess Batman didn't tell you?" Kon asked hesitantly.

"Tell me what, Kon?" Tim asked and yeah, there went the arms on his chest and the glare and why did Kon's cock have to get harder for getting glared at by Tim? It wasn't fair!

"I ah, might have overheard you having phone sex with Bernard," Kon admitted sheepishly, "and then um, Bart and I might have kind of sort of stalked your date until Supes came and made us go away."

The way Tim's jaw dropped open told Kon that nope, no one had told Tim that he had his own personal pair of stalkers. Kon was kind of surprised by that. He would have thought that Bats would have told Tim after the whole discussion with Clark but then now that Kon thought about it he wasn't so sure that Clark had gone straight there to talk to Batman. Knowing Clark, he might have chickened out and decided to do it later and then just not gotten around to it yet.

"You were listening to me?" Tim said, so stunned that it wasn't even a question. "And you watched me with Bernard?"

"Well, just up until you went to take off the boxers," Kon said and totally winced at the way Tim blushed. "Dude, seriously, my ears have tuned into you so bad that I can't stop listening to you. Even if I want to listen to something else I find myself listening to you after a few seconds. It's whack and I just can't stop."

Tim's mouth worked but no noise came out. After a second he stumbled over to the foot of his bed and sat down while staring at Kon's spare shirt. His face was so red that Kon winced and refused to look at Tim. Come on, this had to be as embarrassing as all hell. Kon thought he was going to go crawl in a hole and die after this.

"You… heard the date with Bernard," Tim said finally. "All of it."

"Yeah," Kon said. "Including him making you say that you liked me and Bart and Clark and all the others."

"And… you heard me with Steph," Tim said. His voice was a little higher this time but Kon couldn't make himself look at Tim.

"Um, yeah," Kon admitted. "That was… whoa, seriously dude. Where did you learn to be such a super-stud? I've never heard a girl come that hard or that often before."

"Steph's very multi-orgasmic," Tim said and his voice shook a little as if he was either shaking or so amused that he couldn't quite stop himself from laughing. "And last weekend's um…"

"Yeah, heard that too," Kon groaned. "Tell me you didn't do that in my room, please."

"Ah. Well."

"Dude!" Kon groaned and collapsed back on the floor with his hands over his eyes. "I am never going to be able to lie on that bed without popping a woody now!"

"You like me that much?" Tim asked and yeah, he was totally laughing at Kon.

Kon sat back up and made himself look Tim in the eyes. His pants immediately got so tight that he had to adjust them which made Tim stare at him with shock. Instead of backing off or running away or doing who knew what, Kon bit his lip and floated over to kneel in front of Tim and whoa, that kneeling thing took on a totally different feel when you knew that Tim got into playing with dominance and submission.

"Dude, I literally can't stop listening to you every second of the day and night," Kon said and let everything he felt show. "I can't look at you without popping wood and I hate that those whip marks are on our back because they mean that think you can't allow yourself to be loved. You… _Dude!_ Anything is better than watching you and wanting and not getting to even touch you. It hurts knowing you like me but won't do anything about it."

Tim's expression was so stunned that Kon had to kneel up and kiss him again, this time gently and hesitantly because Kon really, really, really wanted Tim to see how much he was hurting not just Kon but everyone else around him with being so stupid.

'Please,' Kon pleaded mentally as time seemed to slow down. 'Please don't push me away again!'

+++++

Tim was still as stone under Kon's lips for long enough that Kon started shaking. Then to his immense relief Tim's hand came up and curled around Kon's cheek so gently that he nearly cried. Well, more than nearly but Kon wasn't about to admit that his eyes were prickling with tears of pure relief.

After a second Tim's fingers slid back around the back of Kon's head, tightening and pulling Kon closer as Tim's tongue slid over Kon's lips. The obvious invitation had Kon opening his mouth and then shuddering as Tim's tongue slid inside his mouth so demandingly that he was like a totally different person. Or more accurately, this was the Tim that Kon knew so well. He was demanding, in control and very, very good at kissing in the same way he was very, very good at everything else he did.

Kon whimpered and felt absolutely no shame for shuddering as Tim's other hand cupped Kon's cheek and tilted his head just enough that Tim's tongue could delve even deeper into Kon's mouth. His pants were so tight by now that Kon thought that he was going to be permanently disfigured from being confined. To Kon's surprise, he was already on the edge of an orgasm that he tried to resist. No way was he going to be that easy! Except that he really was that easy. It was Tim.

"Hmmm…"

Tim's lips curled into something like a smile even though he was still kissing Kon so well that Kon's legs were barely holding him up and damn, he was still kneeling between Tim's legs. The tip of Tim's tongue brushed against the roof of Kon's mouth before curling back to flirt with his teeth. For whatever reason that was the thing that undid Kon's limited control of his body.

He whimpered and sort of collapsed back down on his heels with his forehead resting against Tim's chest. Tim laughed and gently rubbed Kon's back while leaning into the contact enough that Kon felt brave enough to wrap his arms around Tim's waist. It felt so damn good to get to hold Tim that Kon whimpered.

"You okay?" Tim asked so gently that Kon had to gulp.

"Please…" Kon whispered.

"Please what?" Tim asked and this time his voice was curious. His fingers tugged on Kon's hair gently as if he was trying to get Kon to look at him.

"Don't push me away again," Kon begged and yeah, totally was real, actual begging but Kon just didn't give a damn anymore. "Hurts not being able to take care of you, touch you. Hurts."

"Oh Kon…"

Tim hugged him and sort of smashed Kon's face into his chest. Instead of doing the probably logical thing and squirming to try and get a slightly less awkward position, Kon shifted a little lower so that his head rested up sort of between Tim's thighs. Yeah, it put his mouth right on a level with Tim's cock, still hidden behind the uniform and the stupid cup but Kon just didn't think he could coordinate his arms and legs well enough to do much more than cuddle in Tim's lap at the moment. That kiss had sort of drained all the strength out of Kon's body, not that he minded all that much. He hadn't felt that good in years.

"Not what I would have expected," Tim observed while running his hands over Kon's hair as if he was petting a cat.

"What?" Kon asked and totally didn't meet Tim's eyes. He wasn't brave enough when Tim had that much amusement in his voice.

"You're surprisingly submissive," Tim said and then laughed as Kon pulled back and glared at him.

"I so am not," Kon complained.

"You just were with me," Tim said and that was laughter in his voice and eyes.

"Not my fault," Kon said as he settled back down between Tim's legs. "Seriously not my fault. I've spent the last few weeks getting worked into a lather by all your kinky sex and it's just not my fault."

"Not anyone's fault, Kon," Tim said so fondly that Kon shuddered. "That's just how you reacted. It's nice, actually. Bart's surprisingly dominant. I would have thought he'd be submissive and you'd be dominant."

When Kon finally met Tim's eyes he was smiling at Kon in that 'what am I going to do with you' way that was totally fond and affectionate and that always made Kon want to grin and hug Tim. This time Kon gave into the urge to hug. To his surprise, Tim hugged back while laughing and rubbing Kon's back.

"Not submissive," Kon mumbled into Tim's thigh while sighing happily that Tim was actually touching Kon freely.

"Mm-hmm," Tim murmured back and man, was he ever laughing at Kon.

"Not," Kon repeated. "It's just you. You and your freaky brain full of boxes with stuff that never mixes together and me with a pizza brain."

The rubbing hand stopped for a second. When Kon looked up Tim was blinking at him as if he'd just been hit in the head and was trying to clear the stars away. Kon snickered and the rubbing started back up, which made him sigh and smile. Yeah, this was better. Not exactly what Kon had wanted but it might be way, way, way better than what he'd been imagining all this time.

"I'll admit that I do tend to compartmentalize things," Tim said slowly and the laughter was still lurking in his voice, "but I'm not at all sure what a pizza brain is, Kon."

"Oh well, I figure that you've got this brain full of boxes of information all indexed and logical and organized perfectly," Kon explained. He shut his eyes and smiled when Tim's hand brushed over his hair again. "Nothing in one box ever mixes with anything in another box, which is why you can say 'I trust this person with my life' at the same time as you say 'I must never, ever, ever have sex with this person', which, for the record, is whack."

Tim snickered and did something with his fingers that felt kind of encouraging so Kon nodded and went on.

"Now me, I've got a brain like a pizza," Kon said, sort of proud of his metaphor and more than happy to share it. "There's lots of stuff going on, and a bunch of different ingredients involved. You can pick out one thing if you want to but it works a lot better when you just accept the messy goodness. Everything's all glued together and nothing can really be separated out without too much effort to bother with. That's why I say 'I trust this person with my life', and I totally do, dude, and that automatically means 'I trust this person enough to have sex with him', which again, totally do. And totally want to. Can't separate the two. If I don't trust someone enough to let them save me then there's no way I could trust them enough to have sex with them."

"Oh…"

The word came out as one long sigh of surprised enlightenment that stretched it out to about seven or eight syllables. When Kon looked up Tim was staring at him as if Kon had just shared the secrets of the universe. Knowing Tim, Kon might have just explained something that he'd never gotten before, what with all the freaky boxes in his head.

Tim blinked while staring into the distance before laughing that not-laugh that was more a contraction of his abs while shaking his head. "That actually made a great deal of sense. I wonder how many people think that way."

"Duh, dude, most everybody," Kon said. He shifted around so that his back was to the bed and his head rested almost literally on Tim's groin when he looked up at Tim. Tim grinned at him. "Seriously. Bart, me, Cassie, maybe Rose. Probably Gar and definitely Dick. Don't know about Roy. I'm one hundred percent sure Clark does. Bats probably thinks like you do."

"You really have been listening to my life," Tim commented.

He started running his fingertips over Kon's face, tracing his forehead, eyebrows and cheekbones as if he was memorizing the texture and shape of Kon's face. He groaned and draped his arms over Tim's knees because seriously, if Tim kept that up Kon thought he might just dissolve into a Kon-shaped puddle on the floor of Tim's room.

When Tim's fingers brushed over Kon's lips, Kon smiled and kissed them, which got him a quiet laugh from Tim. One finger pressed against Kon's lips, gently demanding entrance. Kon shuddered and sucked the finger into his mouth and yeah, maybe he was being kind of submissive, but really. It was Tim. He trusted Tim.

The finger was joined by a second so Kon sucked on that one too, more than aware of the way Tim's thighs had gone tense and the way Kon's cock was getting hard again. He'd had his eyes shut but after a moment opened them. Tim was staring down at him, lips slightly parted and eyes intense in a way that Kon hadn't ever seen before.

Tim looked like he wanted to eat Kon alive, like he wanted to own him. Kon whined and sucked harder on Tim's fingers, curling his tongue up between them the way he used to when eating Cassie out. A breath exploded from Tim as if he'd just been punched in the stomach. It made Kon squirm a little. He'd done that, made Tim look that way, made him react that way.

"You are not making this easy," Tim said and his voice was so shaky that Kon whined. He pulled his fingers away as if he wanted to say no.

"No," Kon gasped. He caught Tim's wrist to keep him from doing some tricky, complicated Bat move to get away from Kon. "Please don't say we shouldn't Tim. Damn it, it's not like I'm interested in a lot of people. There's Cassie, though we're really not together anymore, and there's you. That's about it. I mean, I wouldn't mind if Bart came onto me but it isn't the same thing. I just… please don't. Please. Please..."

Tim shuddered. "I didn't realize that you wanted me that much."

"Dude," Kon said and there was enough disbelief in his voice that Tim laughed again, apparently in spite of himself. "Are you kidding? My ears are tuned in on you constantly and you're all begging and I swear you were wearing a collar with Bernard. And there were whips and hickies and then _Steph!_ You made Tam come with just a freaking kiss! Do you have any idea how freaking sexy you are?"

Tim's wrist shifted in Kon's grip just enough that Kon realized that he was holding on too hard. He let go and Tim rubbed his wrist while frowning down at Kon who'd twisted around enough that he could look up at Tim without craning his neck. The look was way too intense, like Tim was seeing straight through Kon, but Kon didn't dare turn away or blush or do anything. Tim would probably take that as an excuse to leave and say no and no way could Kon handle that. Not after those kisses and Tim touching him and everything.

"Sex changes everything," Tim commented as if he was discussing a complicated mission that involved Kon's TTK and computer work plus a couple of bombs that they had to disarm before hundreds of civilians got hurt. "I've always drawn the line between my civilian sex life and my vigilante life because I didn't want sex complicating things."

"Then you should have claimed that you were a virgin," Kon groaned. He let his head thump against Tim's chest again and smiled when Tim laughed and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Then I wouldn't have gotten you all mixed up with sex in my brain. Pizza brain, you know. I can't compartmentalize like you."

The little snicker at 'pizza brain' made Kon feel a little better, though not good enough that he could raise his head and look Tim in the eyes. Tim's fingers were still petting the back of Kon's neck so maybe he still had a chance.

"Tim, you having sex with anyone means that you're having sex and _I can't have any,_ " Kon continued in a low murmur. "It fucking sucks. I mean, it'd be different if I knew you honestly weren't interested but I know that you are. You just don't trust me enough and that… it hurts, Tim. It really, really, really hurts."

"Oh Kon," Tim sighed.

The hug came back as Tim's arms wrapped around him. Kon leaned into Tim's chest and kept his eyes shut because he just couldn't stand to watch the thoughts ticking by behind Tim's eyes. He was shaking and that really, really weak feeling was back, the bad one that made him feel like he'd been hit with kryptonite and red sunshine at the same time, except this time it was just because he was so afraid that Tim would say 'no, I won't do it even though we both want it'.

One of Tim's hands lifted away and then he clicked on his comm. "Kiran, do we have anything at all happening today?"

"No, nothing," Kiran said and Kon could totally hear her tired little sigh without resorting to his comm. "Cassie asked the JLA if we could assist them with anything but apparently they're just as slow as we are. We got a message from them saying that it seems to be a quiet day everywhere."

"Cassie," Tim said, "I suggest that we call it a day. We don't get many down weekends. We might as well enjoy it."

"Great idea," Cassie said brightly. "Let's do it."

"Pizza and movies!" Bart cheered. "I'll go get the pizza. What does everyone want and from where?"

Tim chuckled and shut his comm off. "Well, that should keep them busy for a little while. Move for a second, will you?"

Kon swallowed hard and shifted position so that Tim could stand up. He went over to the door and made sure that it was properly shut, though not locked. To Kon's surprise Tim was smiling as he hit the comms again, switching over to a private channel.

"Bart," Tim said, "I'm going to work on figuring out what's going on with Kon. We'll probably need pizza later but if you could wait for an hour or so to bring it to my room I'd appreciate it."

"Oh sure," Bart said and to Kon's ears he sounded nervous and hopeful and surprised all at once. "Normal pepperoni and sausage for you and pizza with another pizza on it for Kon?"

"Yes please," Tim said.

"Will do," Bart said. "Good luck!"

Tim signed off with a little sigh that made Kon's stomach lurch and his cock jerk against the zipper again. The damn thing seemed to have taken on a life of its own since Tim told them that he wasn't a virgin. It felt like ten million years ago to Kon even though it was only a few weeks ago.

"You really are incredibly subby," Tim laughed once he turned back to Kon.

"What?" Kon asked with just enough complaint that Tim grinned at him.

No way was Kon going to admit to anything even though he was sitting on the floor and staring up at Tim and yeah, he was still sort of kneeling though he'd kicked one leg out to the side because his legs were getting a little tired of the proper kneeling thing. Tim came over and brushed his fingers over Kon's cheek. The feel of Tim's hand on Kon's skin made him shudder.

"Incredibly subby," Tim repeated but there was so much fondness in his voice that Kon didn't object this time even though it made him feel kind of bad.

"That's bad, right?" Kon sighed and determinedly didn't shut his eyes even though he totally wanted to. "Because you're submissive and even I know two submissives don't really get together."

"Actually, no," Tim said, doing that petting Kon's hair thing again. "It's not bad at all. I'm only submissive with certain people. I'm actually a switch. I like both being dominant and being submissive."

"Have our cake and eat it too?" Kon asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, exactly that," Tim said and this time it was his voice that got that dark, controlling, darn near smirky tone.

It went straight to Kon's cock which promptly shorted out his brain before Kon could ask if that meant that Tim would have sex with Kon. That didn't really matter all that much because the 'yes' was obvious in Tim's eyes as he stared down at Kon as if Kon was that metaphorical cake. Kon thought that Tim looked at him as though he fully intended to make a four course meal out of Kon.

He rested one finger against Kon's lips to keep Kon from saying anything. Kon gulped and nodded that he'd be quiet even though he really wanted to ask about ten billion questions. That whole discussion with Bart about safe words and what Tim liked and didn't like was echoing in the back of his brain but that was drowned out by the sudden awareness that Tim was disarming his suit's defenses and slowly opening it so that he could peel it back and slowly, slowly, slowly push it down his arms and then down his legs.

"Oh God," Kon whimpered as Tim's lean, muscled body was revealed to him. Only his boxers remained and they were quickly filling out as Tim's cock got hard.

"Strip," Tim ordered.

+++++

Kon's brain stuttered for a second at the demand to strip, but the hot, demanding tone of Tim's voice was paired with a slightly hesitant expression on his face, as if Tim wasn't entirely certain that Kon really wanted to do this. He took a deep breath and bit his lip against a sudden surge of nerves. Stripping off his shirt made him feel like he was making himself really seriously vulnerable in a way that was totally new, especially while still sort of kneeling in front of Tim.

Not that he minded all that much that he was getting naked and vulnerable with Tim, especially when Tim looked down at Kon as if he was the most incredible thing that he'd ever seen.

He stood and pushed his pants down, entirely too aware that his hands were shaking. From the little chuckle Tim gave, he was just as aware of Kon's shaking as Kon was. Tim shook his head when Kon went to take off his underwear, instead pushing Kon almost gently towards the bed.

"Um, w-what are we going to do?" Kon asked. Once he started talking he couldn't stop. "I mean, Bart did all sorts of research and he told me a little about it, but I really don't know much about this sort of thing. At least not with guys. There was that one freaky hot girl in Hawaii. Um…"

"Hush," Tim laughed as he put his fingers over Kon's mouth. "We're not going to do anything elaborate, not for a first time. I just want to touch you, Kon. I've wanted to touch you for ages."

Kon whined, so high that it sounded like someone was hurting him. He let Tim push him back onto the bed, scooting up so that his head was on the pillows. Tim stood there at the foot of the bed looking at Kon as if he really was that metaphorical cake that he finally got to eat. The connection of 'Tim', 'eat' and 'bed' in Kon's head made him groan and spread his fingers out so that he wouldn't tear the covers or break something.

"Hands over your head," Tim ordered. "I want you to grasp the headboard. Don't worry, it's strong enough to handle anything you can dish out, Kon."

"Why?" Kon asked as he did as Tim asked.

"Why an enhanced headboard?" Tim said and grinned at Kon's nod. "All of the beds in the Tower are designed to handle your and Cassie's strength. It was easier and cheaper to buy them all the same."

Tim laughed at Kon's disgruntled look. There went his barely born daydreams that Tim had been planning this for years, not that Kon minded all that much as Tim had Kon lift his hips so that Tim could slide his underwear off. The little humming noise that Tim made when Kon was completely exposed made Kon's cock jump in anticipation.

The feel of Tim's fingers over his ankles made Kon jump and then shiver. Kon's eyes slid shut of their own accord and that made things even more intense. He could darn near feel the air moving over his skin as Tim's hands slid gentle-firm up his legs. It was like Tim was trying to touch every inch of Kon's body as he worked his way upwards. There didn't seem to be anywhere near enough time for Tim to just touch before Bart showed up, and yet Kon felt like they'd have all the time in the world. Time was stretching and contracting strangely in response to Tim's hands caressing Kon's body and making him hyper aware of every inch of skin he had.

"You are gorgeous," Tim murmured. He shifted and there was a sound like fabric slipping away.

"Uh-uh. That's you," Kon protested even though he was smiling at the compliment and his eyes were still screwed shut.

"Don't want to see?" Tim asked.

"I…" He had no idea how to answer that so Kon just swallowed hard and shrugged.

"Mmm, it's okay if you want to focus on the touches, Kon," Tim said and there was a sort of deep satisfaction in his voice. "I like being free to touch anything I want and have it be a surprise for you."

Tim's fingers brushed over Kon's abs, completely bypassing his cock to Kon's total dismay. The dismay went away as Tim leaned on Kon's chest and then straddled his hips. That little fabric sound had been Tim's boxers going way because Tim's cock, his naked hard cock, settled right next to Kon's.

"Oh fuck," Kon gasped.

"Mmm, you feel good," Tim all but purred. "Ever been taken?"

"N-no?" Kon said, no, really, he kind of asked if that was what Tim wanted.

At least he sort of thought Tim knew it was a question. Kon was willing, if kind of nervous about the idea. Hell, he'd do pretty much anything Tim wanted as long as Tim kept rocking their cocks together and making those tiny little sounds like he was seriously, seriously enjoying having Kon underneath him. It was incredibly arousing to the point that Kon's cock was leaking and making them slide together a bit better.

"Well then," Tim said as if he found that to be a perfect answer, "you'll just have to lie there and take what I give you then. Getting rid of your virginity will have to wait for another time."

"Tim!" Kon whined.

He opened his eyes and Tim was grinning down at him as if he was delighted that he'd managed to get Kon to open his eyes. Tim leaned down and kissed Kon as if he was trying to devour Kon's soul. The headboard creaked a little under Kon's hands but it didn't give, even as Kon grunted and then gasped under Tim's attentions.

"Told you that it could handle it," Tim said just a little too smugly. "Lube and condoms, bedside table, top drawer."

"Um, I thought…" Kon's voice trailed off as Tim raised one eyebrow in the 'stop being stupid and follow orders' face. "In the top drawer, right."

Kon removed one hand, squeaked as the Tim-glare went up to the 'I can't believe you did that' level of immanent doom. He slapped the hand right back in place and got the lube (huge bottle) and condoms (a full pack of them) out of the drawer. Tim's glares slid into a smirk and a nod of approval.

"Those hands stay right where they are," Tim ordered and wow, that was one of the 'the world ends if you fail to do this right, Kon' orders. "If you move them, I stop. Everything stops."

"Not moving," Kon immediately said. "You're gonna have to pry my hands off when we're done."

Tim laughed, took one of the condoms and rolled it down Kon's cock. He grinned as Kon whined and started shaking again with pure excitement. As Tim started lubing up Kon's cock his hips hitched and his breath got short and holy fuck, Tim's fingers had this little trick on the head of Kon's cock that made him bite his lip against the need to come right-the-fuck-now. Kon's head dropped back onto the pillows and his eyes slid shut again.

"Love this, don't you?" Tim murmured as he stroked Kon and then startled him by moving up and positioning Kon without any prep for himself.

"A-already?" Kon squeaked.

"Mmm-hmm," Tim murmured. "You have to just take what I give you, Kon. Your body's mine to play with however I want right now and I want you inside of me."

Kon's breath stopped cold as Tim slowly crept down onto his cock. As he lowered, Tim groaned and his eyes slid shut as if this was just about perfectly, exactly what he'd been wanting for ages and freaking ages. Which Kon completely agreed with though he was sort of stunned that Tim could just take him that way with virtually no prep at all. It made Kon think about Bernard and how hard he'd taken Tim, about toys that Tim might have hidden away to play with here or at his new place, about all the other lovers that Tim had had that Kon didn't even know about.

Tim rested his hands on Kon's stomach and then laughed. "Breathe."

Air exploded out of Kon's lungs only to be replaced by a gasp when Tim _squeezed_ his cock. Tim sat on Kon, smirking, rhythmically squeezing and releasing Kon. It shouldn't have been half as hot as it was, especially since Tim wasn't touching or doing anything other than watching Kon's face, but it was insanely hot. Kon whimpered and the headboard creaked as Kon tried not to reach out for Tim, not to touch him and stroke him, do all of the things he'd always wanted.

Only once Kon had tears in his eyes did Tim start moving, slowly and methodically, as if he was trying to drive Kon completely out of his mind. His fingers drifted up to play with Kon's nipples. That made him jerk and pant because damn, Kon already knew he liked that. Cassie had figured that out in their first make-out session and always was relentless with Kon's nipples.

"Oh, sensitive," Tim murmured. "Nice. I might have to try nipple clamps on you. A tiny, tiny chip of kryptonite would lower your invulnerability enough that you'd feel them."

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Kon whimpered.

He couldn't keep his hips still any longer, couldn't stop himself from setting his feet and rocking up in Tim's ass. Holy fuck, Tim's ass, all tight and squeezing and making Kon make the most incredible needy sounds and Tim was smiling at him, and then moaning as Kon's TTK began sliding over Tim's body.

"Yes," Tim said as he started to pant too. "Do that. Use your TTK, Kon. You can touch me that way."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Kon said and God, he so meant every single word of it.

It felt like a blessing to get to explore Tim's body this way. His hands were safely locked around the headboard's rails and his cock was being squeezed again, hard enough that Kon wondered if Tim had a secret red sunlight lamp in his room because no way was his invulnerability at normal levels right now. Tim felt super strong and Kon felt like he had nothing more than normal levels of strength, except that the headboard was creaking in time with Kon's thrusts and then Tim pushed hard against Kon's chest while making sexy little grunting noises.

"Oh fuck," Kon breathed.

That was the face Tim made as he got close to coming. He'd heard those noises before, when Tim had fucked Steph and Bernard, but he'd never been able to imagine what Tim looked like as he got closer to the edge. Tim's eyes were screwed shut and he was frowning as if he had this huge puzzle that he couldn't figure out but his mouth was open and his cheeks were red. Tim's head dropped forward as he slammed down on Kon like the fate of the world depended on their coming.

"Can't," Kon gasped as a warning.

"Don't!" Tim snapped, his eyes flying open as he glared down at Kon. "Don't come yet!"

The headboard really creaked this time but focusing on not breaking the headboard gave him just enough focus to be able to hold off even though Tim was slamming against him, making those unbelievable little grunting noises. All the while Tim stared at Kon, panting and grunting and spearing Kon to the bed with those hot, demanding eyes.

Kon could hear someone begging, pleading and it took a minute to realize that yeah, that totally was his voice and God, he sounded like was so far gone but he was gone, totally gone, gone on Tim and his hot, tight ass, on those eyes staring through him, on the noises Tim made and then holy fuck Tim flung his head back and hot-wet spread over Kon's belly as Tim shouted 'Now!' in the order voice he used when they finally had the opportunity they needed to win the battle.

"Tim!"

Kon shouted and wow, that was really loud but his brain was draining out through his cock so Kon really didn't care how loud he was, especially since Tim was rocking on him and still squeezing, squeezing, holy fuck, how could Tim be that strong or maybe Kon was just that sensitive when it came to Tim.

The moment slid past and Kon was suddenly aware that he was panting like he'd gone a dozen rounds with Match. He could feel that there were dents in the headboard under his fingers and the bed was wet with sweat under Kon's back. Tim laughed breathlessly and settled down on top of Kon as if he wasn't wet with come.

"That was really quite good," Tim murmured. "I think I like having sex with super-powered males. I'm going to be feeling that for days."

"Oh fuck, did I hurt you?" Kon asked. Tim's face was a little blurry when Kon managed to open his eyes.

"I'm fine," Tim laughed and that was the breathless 'you are so much fun' laugh. "I like it rough, Kon. I always have. Feeling it for days is a good thing in my opinion."

"Oh," Kon said.

He grinned and then Tim raised his eyebrow while looking at Kon's hands clamped around the headboard. When Tim nodded that it was okay, Kon let go. It literally kind of felt like he had to pry his fingers loose, not just because his whole body felt like it was made of jelly but also because he'd made some serious dents in the headboard.

"Um, oops?" Kon said.

Tim snickered as he blatantly rubbed against Kon's still-wet stomach. That made Kon's cock jerk a little even though he was starting to go soft. Eventually, way too soon for Kon's cock and yet what felt like forever to Kon, Tim pulled off and went in search of a washcloth. He made Kon lie still on the bed as Tim cleaned them both up.

"Um, I can do that," Kon offered.

"No, I want to," Tim declared and wow, the Dom voice was back again. "Mine to do with as I want, remember?"

"I think I like this way too much," Kon said once they were snuggled up together. Tim had draped himself half on top of Kon, one leg wrapped between Kon's thighs like he owned Kon outright. Oddly, Kon didn't think he minded that thought at all.

"I think I should reconsider that No Heroes rule entirely," Tim commented.

He laughed when Kon blew a raspberry at him. Tim's fingers ghosted over Kon's stomach, derailing all the highly insightful things that he wanted to say about how stupid the No Heroes rule was and how much it was screwing with the team. Not to mention that it had to be screwing with everyone else Tim knew, too. It was really messing with Bart and Kon was pretty sure both Cassie and Rose wanted to jump Tim's bones. If they knew how good he was with his tongue and fingers Kon knew that they'd just tie Tim up and take advantage of him.

"Don't stop," Kon said instead because he was already getting aroused again.

"Mmm, don't intend to," Tim chuckled. "Subby boy."

"Am not," Kon complained.

"Sorry, but you very much are," Tim said and Kon could feel him grinning against the side of Kon's neck. "I like it."

Kon felt sort of like he was glowing with sheer joy that Tim did like it because darn if Kon had any idea how to be different. There was no way that he could see for him to respond any differently to Tim. Tim looked at him and Kon's brain drained out of his ears, or maybe it drained straight down to his cock.

"You really are listening to me constantly?" Tim asked after a minute of gently stroking Kon's cock and chuckling at the way his cock got harder with every touch.

"Well, yeah," Kon said as he blushed brightly. "I can't stop listening anymore, Tim. I hear you doing things and even when I try and focus somewhere else my ears keep homing back in on you. I tried, really seriously tried, but no go. My ears are sort of a 24/7 Tim Drake channel anymore. I'm sort of your constant voyeur now."

Tim squirmed against Kon's thigh before shifting up to kneel on his hips. The hot demanding look was back in Tim's eyes and to Kon's surprise Tim was panting like they'd already been fucking for a while. Kon blinked at him and then grinned even though he was blushing having admitted to being Tim's personal voyeur.

"You like the thought that I'm listening to you?" Kon asked.

"Very much so," Tim said as he rocked against Kon's cock. They were both heading quickly towards hard as a rock. "I've always loved showing off. That you're going to be listening to me no matter who I'm doing and what I'm doing is… stimulating."

"Uh, duh, dude," Kon said as he looked down at their cocks rubbing against each other. "You seriously just went sproing."

Tim spluttered and laughed though he didn't stop rocking against Kon.

"Hmm, I think I need another round with you before Bart shows up," Tim said. He grinned at Kon's happy groan. "Maybe I'll make you watch him with me, not let you touch at all. Did you masturbate when you overheard me in your room over the weekend?"

"Yeah," Kon said and yeah, already panting. "Yeah, I did. So fucked up but so damn hot, Tim."

"I'd like to see that," Tim murmured in that commanding Dom voice. "Like to watch you stroke yourself for me while I watched and played with someone else."

"Holy fuck, _anything_ you want," Kon groaned. "Just don't decide to reinstate the stupid rule."

Tim laughed and bent down to kiss Kon as though Kon tasted like the best thing ever. Kon let his hands curl around Tim's hips and kissed Tim back. By the time Tim let his lips go Kon was lightheaded and grinning and so, so, so ready for anything Tim laid on him.

"No, I think the No Hero rule has died an ugly death," Tim chuckled.

"Hallelujah," Kon sighed happily. "It's about damned time!"

+++++

"Now," Tim said as he tied Kon's right hand to the headboard and nodded at the relative security of the knot. "You're allowed to touch yourself. You can stroke your erection, play with your nipples, suck on your fingers, anything that's within reach. You are not allowed to release your right hand or break the ropes holding it there."

"Tim," Kon whined.

He grinned at Kon just sadistically enough that Kon sort of wondered if Tim was a closet villain. "Also, no TTK to touch me unless I say so. Think you can do that?"

"If I have to," Kon said and felt no guilt whatsoever about pouting at Tim.

"We can do other things if you want," Tim offered but the light in his eyes dimmed a little bit. "I was looking forward to watching you masturbate for me but that can wait for another time if you're uncomfortable with it."

"Dude, I just want to touch you constantly," Kon huffed at him. "It's the no touching thing that's killing me."

That made Tim laugh and blush as if he'd just gotten the best compliment ever. He cocked his head at Kon to confirm that Kon actually was okay with the plan. Kon nodded shyly, because yeah, he was. It really was the not being able to touch thing that was hard. Tim was so darn sexy that Kon wasn't sure how long he'd be able to go before he broke that rule either by breaking the rope binding his wrist or by using his TTK to reach out and touch Tim's way too freaking sexy body.

Tim moved across the room to get his desk chair. He nodded for Kon to start touching himself. Kon licked his lips, very focused on Tim settling into the desk chair while watching Kon as if Kon was the best show he'd ever seen. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, just from the sheer impact of Tim's eyes and then his heart fucking stopped as Bart breezed into the bedroom with pizza and pop.

"I'm a little early," Bart said as he came in, "but the pizza was… whoa."

Bart stared at Kon who thought he was blushing all the way down to his toenails and then turned to stare at Tim who smiled back at him perfectly calmly even though his cheeks were a little bit red. A little squeak erupted from Bart's mouth and then the pizza started to fall. There was a blur of motion as Bart put the pizza and pop on the desk and then headed back for the door.

"You don't have to leave," Tim said just fast enough that Bart didn't disappear out the door.

"Um, you're naked," Bart said and whoa, there was some serious sadness and hurt in Bart's voice. "He's naked. It's kind of obvious I'm interrupting."

"I wouldn't have told you to bring pizza if I hadn't wanted you to interrupt," Tim observed.

He stood up and wow, his cock was hard as a rock and leaking again. Bart's eyes locked onto the tip of Tim's cock, just like Kon's eyes had. The whine that Kon made had Bart staring at him for a second. For the first time Bart seemed to see that Kon was tied in place and that he wasn't exactly objecting to being so submissive.

"Kon's a sub?" Bart gasped as he stared at Tim.

"He's quite submissive with me," Tim chuckled as he caught Bart's hand and then grinned as Bart jumped in surprise. "I rather like that. I am a switch. One of my favorite fantasies that I haven't had the chance to live out is playing with a Dom I trust while a sub I trust puts on a show for me."

"Oh fuck, dude," Kon groaned and let his head thump back against the wall just hard enough to rattle the picture hanging on the wall. "If you back out I am so razzing you forever."

"I'm not backing out," Bart huffed just nervously enough to make it obvious he wasn't comfortable with the idea of having sex with them yet. Hopefully yet. Bart better not back out. "I just… want to know what's going on."

"Mmm, it's pretty straightforward," Tim explained with a little smile that was sky enough to make Kon stare and Bart lick his lips in anticipation. "Kon can't touch me with his TTK. He's not allowed to break the ropes or untie them. He can touch anything he can reach with his hand. I was hoping that I'd be allowed to suck you and then have sex while I sucked on Kon's erection."

It was kind of weird how Tim changed from the dominant controlling Tim that he'd been with Kon into someone much sweeter and milder with Bart but still fucking sexy too. Seeing Tim look at Bart that way made a heck of a lot of sense out of what Tim got from being with Bernard. Kon's hand automatically found his cock, stroking it slowly and firmly, just like Tim had when he jacked off on Kon's spare shirt.

Bart looked at Kon who bit his lip hopefully. After a second Bart shook his head and laughed. There was a blur and Bart was naked, other than his underwear which was tight and red and filling out quickly in the front. Kon grinned. He really hadn't expected to be the first to break Tim's No Hero rule. All along he'd thought that Bart would be the one to do it but doing it together, sort of kind of, worked just fine as far as Kon was concerned.

"You're okay with this?" Bart asked Kon and whoa, it was seriously weird having that ultra-intense expression directed at him instead of Tim.

"Well, yeah, dude," Kon said as his cock jerked in response to Bart being so commanding at him. "Come on; if I'm not okay with it you're definitely gonna know about it. I don't think Tim has any kryptonite in the room. I want out, I'm getting out."

Tim laughed his breathless little 'God, I can't believe this is happening' laugh, the one that went along with movie times with the team, trying some of Kon's pizza with another pizza on it, or apparently, having kinky sex with his two best friends.

"But do you want out?" Bart asked. He looked really worried, even though Kon could see his cock clearly through his shorts and Tim was still holding Bart's hand.

"Dude, no," Kon said because apparently Bart insisted on hearing it outright. "I want to watch you fuck Tim silly and then having him kiss me and suck me while you fuck him again. And maybe kinkier things later. And pizza. Gotta have some pizza later. I'm gonna be starved after this."

Bart burst out laughing, apparently finally reassured though Kon wasn't sure which part of it had gotten him to calm down. He nodded, eyed Kon's cock like he was just as interested in Kon as he was in Tim, which wow, Kon hadn't expected that his cock would jerk that hard from that thought, before he turned to Tim with that same super-intense look in his eyes.

Tim's breath caught and his cock jumped in response.

"I really didn't expect you to be quite this dominant," Tim said. His voice shook and there was a drop slowly falling from the tip of his cock.

Bart caught the drop on his fingertip, stroked it over the end of Tim's cock and then brought his finger up for Tim to suck on. Kon wasn't at all ashamed of the way he whined and had to grip the base of his cock really hard because Tim whined just as loudly. Tim sucking on Bart's finger shouldn't be half as hot as it was, except that holy fuck, that was way to freaking hot. The way Tim worked his mouth over Bart's finger made Kon really seriously regret that Tim hadn't sucked his cock before Bart showed up.

His eyes were shut and he made those little moaning sounds that Kon had heard when Tim was eating Steph out and making her scream. Bart watched, standing still as stone, and slowly, slowly, slowly a grin crept over his face as if he'd finally caught on that yeah, they were doing this. Tim wanted it, wanted them, and wasn't going to push them away at the last minute. When Bart looked at Kon there was a huge grin on his face, and even though he wasn't moving it was like Bart vibrated from the sheer joy of finally getting to play with Tim.

"I think you need to use that mouth somewhere else," Bart said.

He pulled his finger out of Tim's mouth and whoa, Kon hadn't expected Tim to protest with a sexy little moan. Bart pulled Tim close and kissed him hard and deep. Kon had to do the grip himself thing again but holy fuck, listening to Tim kiss was incredible. Kissing Tim was at least ten times as incredible. But watching Tim kissing Bart while rubbing against his thigh and clinging to Bart's shoulders was somewhere near to ten billion times as sexy as either of those.

Way too soon for Kon's brand new voyeurism, Bart pulled back and then pushed Tim down to his knees. Tim shuddered as he settled there, looking up at Bart as if waiting for permission to move. Bart grinned as he ran his fingers through Tim's hair. Kon had no idea how Bart could stand to make Tim wait this way. He'd have thought that Bart, the speedster to beat all speedsters, would be trying to hurry things but he seemed to be deliberately slowing everything down. Only after Kon was panting and whimpering and feeling completely ignored on the bed did Bart nod that Tim could move.

"Thank you, Sir," Tim moaned as he mouthed Bart's cock through the red undies.

"Oh wow," Bart gasped. "Nnngh! Oh wow, Tim!"

Tim smiled around a mouthful of cloth-covered cock. He reached around Bart's hips and slowly pulled Bart's underwear down, licking and kissing every inch of flesh that was revealed until Tim was literally kissing Bart's feet with his ass in the air. Another drop fell from Tim's cock and somehow that was the newest sexiest thing ever.

"Suck me," Bart ordered as he kicked the underwear away. "I want your mouth on me, Tim. Now."

"Yes Sir," Tim said.

He said it like Bart had just given him the best present ever, like he'd wanted to suck Bart's cock for years. Kon swallowed and shook so hard that the headboard rattled when he realized that Tim probably had wanted Bart all this time. He'd wanted all of them and had denied himself so this was just as huge for Tim as it was for Kon and Bart.

Tim sucked Bart's cock like the fate of the world rested on it. It made Tim moan, Bart curse and clutch his head and Kon realize that those whispered curses and moans were coming from his mouth instead of anyone else's. His hand sped up on his cock as Bart started thrusting gently into Tim's mouth. Kon could see Bart saying things, probably really nice things, to Tim but his ears weren't processing the sounds Bart made into anything other than noise that added to the noise that Kon made as he stroked his cock harder and harder, faster and faster until Kon thought that he was going to come his brains out about a billion times before either Tim or Bart came once.

"Don't come!" Bart snapped at Kon, the words cutting through the haze of lust in Kon's mind.

Kon kicked the bed and forced his hand to slow down enough that the urge to come receded again. His whole body was wet with sweat that Kon couldn't remember but damn, he wasn't at all surprised by it. Bart smiled and nodded, pulling away from Tim who mewed like he was being hurt not getting to suck Bart's cock.

"You're sucking Kon," Bart ordered. "I'm taking you while you do it."

"Oh fuck yes, please!" Kon gasped.

Tim shuddered and immediately crawled up on the bed, offering Bart one of the condoms and the big bottle of lube. Kon lost track of everything besides the feeling of Tim's mouth as soon as Tim batted his hand away and sucked Kon's cock into his mouth. He took it so deep that Kon shouted and shuddered, automatically clamping his free hand onto the headboard that was creaking and rattling as Kon trusted it to endure his strength.

"God, that's so hot," Bart moaned.

He stared at Tim sucking Kon's cock for a long moment and then climbed on the bed and made Tim spread his legs a little more. When Bart stroked Tim's ass Tim gasped around Kon's cock, arching his back like he wanted more now, hard and fast and deep.

"He likes, likes hard," Kon told Bart even though he was barely able to get the words out what with how hard Tim was sucking his cock. "Really hard."

"Hope he likes fast," Bart said with a wicked grin that made him look like he was trying out for villain-hood too.

Bart put way more lube on Tim than Kon had expected but all of a sudden his arm was vibrating and Tim's mouth lifted away from Kon's cock as he gasped and then put his head against Kon's stomach while moaning and trembling. It took a moment for Kon to realize that Bart was using his powers to vibrate his fingers inside of Tim's ass. Once he did Kon was whimpering nearly as bad as Tim was.

"Mmm, little more lube and then we'll see how fast you can take it," Bart told Tim.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Tim panted. He groaned when Bart stopped for more lube and then screamed as Bart did the vibrating thing again.

Kon could see Tim's face; see how much he was enjoying what Bart was doing. Even though neither of them was touching Kon it was nearly enough to make him come right then. Bart moved Tim up so that he was practically draped over the top of Kon, their cocks pressed against each other, and then he pushed into Tim with a sudden shove that made both Tim and Kon shout.

"Oh, he does like it hard," Bart crooned.

Bart wiped his hands on the covers and then grabbed Tim's hips. When he started fucking Tim it wasn't so fast that Kon couldn't see his hips moving but it was a heck of a lot faster than a normal human could have done it. Tim grunted and shuddered, clinging to Kon who started stroking Tim's back with his TTK because he didn't dare use his hand, not on Tim who had no healing or anything at all.

The rocking of Tim's body against Kon's increased in speed, making Kon curse and then moan incoherently. He came, not that it slowed Bart or Tim down. The pressure of Tim's cock against Kon's belly kept him harder than he would have expected. It was weirdly like Bart was fucking Kon with Tim's cock, not that either of them had touched Kon's ass.

Kon sobbed at the thought of one of them being in him while this happened; while he was tied up and unable to do anything but stroke Tim with his TTK. His mental hands expanded their reach, finding Bart's hands and gently squeezing them on top of Tim's hips. Bart groaned and then did that glaring thing where his eyes seemed like spears.

"Touch his cock," Bart ordered. "Make him come, Kon!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kon panted.

He slid his TTK down between them to find Tim's cock. The feel of Kon's mental hands gripping his cock seemed to be what it took for Tim to reach the edge and fall over. A few seconds later Tim wailed like someone was hurting him, killing him, and came so hard that Kon felt like his stomach had been flooded. Kon's balls jerked and he came a second time. Behind Tim, Bart gasped and then cursed as if he was Kon. He slammed into Tim and bowed his head while shuddering rhythmically.

"T-tell me that his ass is super strong or something," Kon panted.

"Feels like it to me," Bart squeaked, moaned and then squeaked again. "Tim! Give me a break here."

Tim laughed and finally relaxed on top of Kon. This time it was Bart getting the washcloth and cleaning all three of them off. Kon forgot that his arm had been tied to the headboard until Bart took the ropes off. There were new dents in the headboard which made Tim grin and Bart snicker.

"You need a new headboard," Bart commented as he settled Tim between them.

"Certainly not," Tim said and he sounded so darn tired and happy that it made Kon grin. "I'm keeping it. Maybe putting it on display once it breaks."

Kon blushed and hugged Tim who smiled at him before kissing Kon gently. When the stopped kissing, Bart was smiling at them like he liked seeing the two of them together. Kon could sure understand that after watching Bart with Tim. Maybe this whole polyamory thing that Tim had going was better than Kon had thought. Tim kissed Bart next and then collapsed on the bed with a smug grin.

"Yup, you two just joined the exception list," Tim said.

"I thought that rule was dead," Kon protested.

"Oh it is," Tim said. He grinned. "That doesn't mean I'm going to do everyone under the sun. Certainly there are specific people I want to do, if they're interested of course, but there are a great many other people that I have no interest in at all. Thus the exception list; only heroes on the list get a chance at me."

"So there's a new rule?" Bart asked with enough horror that Tim looked at him.

"What is it with you and your rules?" Kon agreed. "If you don't want to fuck them just tell them to go away."

Tim laughed at them, laughed harder as Bart tried to tickle him, and then ended up pinning both of them with some tricky Bat move that shouldn't be possible while all three of them were naked. It was a lot like their normal roughhousing but better because Kon could touch everything and Bart was laughing and Tim was grinning as though he was having the best time ever.

Eventually they collapsed back on the bed again, somehow with Kon on the bottom under both Bart and Tim. He looked at them and then grinned. Bart stared at him while Tim raised an eyebrow.

"So when are we eating pizza?" Kon asked. "There's gotta be pizza, guys. I think the new rule is we can't fuck unless there's food afterwards."

"I endorse that rule!" Bart said so enthusiastically that Tim burst out laughing.

"Pizza it is," Tim said with a huge grin that Kon hardly ever saw on his face. "And then maybe more sex, unless--"

Bart slapped his hands over Tim's mouth. "Don't say it! If you say it something will happen and we won't get to fuck for weeks!"

Kon laughed and laughed and laughed as he brought the pizza over with his TTK. Yeah, this wasn't how he'd expected this to go. Thank goodness Bart and Tim had better imaginations than he did because this was way better than Kon could have ever dreamed.

+++++

It wasn't often that they had pretty much everyone in the Cave at once anymore, Dick thought as he pulled on his gauntlets and followed Damian's cranky ass out of the locker room. Bruce was working the computers with his cowl pushed back while Steph and Cass practiced together on some new move that Cass had learned recently. Jason had been in and out already, an event that Dick was more than happy to have missed. Things were still way too tense between him and Jason, not that Dick was sure what to do about that. They'd even had Helena in briefly, though that appeared to be more because Bruce wanted to emphasize how huge this job was and how much they needed everyone's cooperation.

The only person who hadn't shown up yet was Tim but that wasn't too surprising. Sunday was a Titans day and given how quiet the weekend had been, at least until Bruce sprang his big mission on them, Tim had probably been goofing off with his friends.

"Sorry I'm late," Tim called as he ran down the stairs. "I got the message a little late."

"What were you doing that you missed a big message like this, boyfriend of mine?" Steph asked.

She did such an exaggerated double-take that made Dick actually look at Tim instead of doing his best to smile appropriately in welcome before returning his focus to getting ready for their mission. It was never easy keeping his interest in Tim in check the way a proper big brother and sometime partner should. Between Tim's determined adherence to his No Heroes rule and the fact that he and Tim were effectively brothers, Dick had never been comfortable with the level of interest he felt in Tim.

There was a huge hickie on the side of Tim's neck.

"Ooooooh, someone had a _good_ weekend!" Steph cooed.

Tim laughed as Steph and Cass both came over to pull at the neck of his shirt as he tried to make his way to the locker room to change. For once he was in his street clothes, not his costume. That was weird enough that Damian joined Dick in staring as the girls poked and prodded him.

"More," Cass said in a surprised tone of voice that implied that there were a lot more hickies decorating Tim's body.

"Okay, give," Steph said as she grabbed Tim and put him in a headlock that Tim could absolutely have broken out of if he hadn't been laughing so hard. "Did you visit Bernard or what? I thought you were with the Titans this weekend."

"I was," Tim laughed.

He laughed harder as Steph pulled up his shirt and all but tied him up in it as she checked out and probed the various hickies decorating Tim's back, shoulders, neck, pecs and abs. Someone had really gone to town on biting Tim. Dick licked his lips and focused on the file that Bruce handed him because he really didn't want to get so hard that he couldn't walk. The cup in his Batman suit was just a little too tight for Dick to indulge in that sort of thing. It wasn't like his old Nightwing suit that had been designed to let Dick pull himself out and play if he needed to.

Besides, he was paired up with Cass today and Dick knew she still wasn't as comfortable reading as she should be. It was his responsibility to read and remember this stuff even if three quarters of his mind was focused quite firmly on Tim, his hickies and the girls pestering him.

"Who?" Steph asked and wow, the excitement there was so overblown that Dick actually let himself watch Tim, Steph and Cass like Bruce and Damian were. "Who broke the No Hero rule? Tell me who popped your Hero cherry!"

"What No Hero rule?" Tim asked slyly.

He dodged strikes from both Steph and Cass, backing across the Cave until he had to flip over their heads, not that it did him much good as Steph and Cass double-teamed him by hitting him high and low at the same time. Dick winced. That impact into the floor of the Cave had to have hurt. Tim grunted and then laughed as Steph sat on his chest while Cass glared down into his face.

"Okay, okay," Tim said with a huge grin. "So I have adjusted the No Hero rule."

"Yes, but who made you finally break that stupid thing?" Steph asked.

"Very curious," Cass agreed.

Tim blushed and looked at Dick with laughter in his eyes even though he was going for an appropriately 'begging for help' expression. Dick shook his head while grinning at Tim. Bruce just snorted and leaned one hip against the computer console. Damian sneered but then it was Damian.

"Fine," Tim sighed and he must have gotten elaborately, thoroughly, utterly laid because he wasn't upset at all by all of this. "If you must know…"

"We must!" Dick said in time with Steph and Cass.

"Kon got through first and then Bart managed to ah, finish the process off," Tim admitted. "It was a very slow weekend, after all."

Cass peered over Steph's shoulder and giggled. When Dick looked he coughed because wow, Tim was very, very hard. Steph looked, grinned and shifted position so she was sitting right on top of Tim's erection. The mental images that went with that, mostly supplied by Babs' not so secret surveillance of their lives, had Dick mentally cursing at his cock for having a mind of its own. Erections and this suit did not mix, damn it!

"You had a _really_ good weekend," Steph said with delight. "Well, finally! So who's getting laid in the hero community now?"

Dick tried not to let himself show any signs that he wanted to be one of those people, especially when Tim rolled his eyes and did a surprise move that flipped Steph off and let Tim get back to his feet. He scooped up his shirt as he headed for the locker room, Steph and Cass following him like puppies looking for attention. It was pretty obvious that Cass wanted in on that action. Of course, Dick was relatively certain that Damian was the only one in the Cave right now who didn't want to have a chance at Tim.

"Come on, just because I added Kon and Bart to the exception list doesn't mean I'm opening up auditions to anyone who wants to apply," Tim said. "There really aren't all that many heroes that I want to do, Steph. You know that."

"Oh please," Steph drawled. "You don't fool me. You want to do half the girls and most of the guys out there. You'd work your way through the whole family if you could."

Tim went so red that Dick's heart stuttered. That was his 'quit saying things that I'm trying to hide' face. Next to him Bruce made a little noise that sounded like small animal that had been stepped on while Damian made his 'tt' cluck and sniffed as if the sheer thought of it was disgusting. Dick didn't really have time to think about anything further because Tim, Steph and Cass disappeared into the locker rooms, leaving Dick with Damian and Bruce.

"Ready?" Bruce asked Damian with exactly the right air to make it clear he didn't want to discuss Tim's sex life or any potential possibilities anyone might have with him.

"I still do not like that we are switching partners," Damian said snippily enough that he clearly wasn't thinking about Tim in any way, shape or form. "I am familiar with Grayson's techniques. It would be more efficient if we stayed together."

"Not for this mission," Bruce said.

"It's only a week or two," Dick said as reassuringly as he could. He didn't quite dare ruffle Damian's hair, especially when he had that particular pout on. "Things will be back to normal soon enough, Little D."

"Tt."

The cluck was so disgusted that Dick couldn't help but hug Damian even though he had to dance away from a half-hearted kidney strike immediately after that. Bruce pulled his cowl up and then departed with a still-complaining Damian in tow. Unfortunately for Dick, that left him with nothing to do but wait for Cass, which meant that his mind immediately went back to thinking about Tim and his hickies, Tim and his rule that had always meant that Dick had no chance at him, Tim having sex with Kon and Bart, which must have been incredible for Tim to be that calm about the razzing.

He was plotting ways to adjust the cup in this suit so that erections wouldn't be quite so painful when Tim, Steph and Cass came out. They were discussing the mission now and Tim's cowl was up. That made it much easier to push his interest in Tim down far enough that he could function properly. Or at least partially because there was a moment as Tim walked over to the monitors where Dick could have sworn that Tim swept Dick's body from head to toes with his eyes. That little smile was far too inviting and appreciative for Dick's poor abused penis.

"We better get going," Dick said and yes, he knew he was running away from the issue but they truly did have to get out of the Cave.

"You do know what we're supposed to do, don't you?" Tim asked Steph.

"Of course," Steph said in that breezy tone that made Dick, Tim and Cass all wince. "What? I do know. It's not that complicated. B's got the hard job. He has to deal with the midget."

Dick thought about protesting in Damian's defense but no, Cass was staring at him so he didn't bother. It wasn't as though Steph was wrong about how difficult Damian could be to work with. He pulled his cowl up and headed for the Batmobile with Cass by his side. Behind them, Steph and Tim went over their part of the mission, Steph leaning on Tim's shoulder and bumping her hip against his.

"Distracted," Cass commented as they left the Cave.

"Yeah," Dick sighed. "Sorry. I'll work on that."

"Do."

Keeping his focus on the mission and off of Tim's newly improved sex life was relatively easy for the first part of the evening. Three shoot-outs, two explosions, a chase and a near-death escape did make for lovely distractions. B had been quite right that there was something huge going on that had nearly slid under their radars. All night the comms were filled with chatter on the various disasters and near misses that the others went through.

Even though they managed to deal with the immediate issue of the group trying to destroy Gotham there was obviously a huge amount of work to be done to make sure that they'd found and neutralized all the elements involved in the complicated plot. Dick was pretty sure that he'd never learn exactly how B had figured out what was going on but that hardly mattered as long as they dealt with the problem.

"So what's this I hear about Baby Bird getting some vitamin K?" Jason drawled through the comms somewhere close to two in the morning.

"Oh, it's not just vitamin K," Steph said while Tim groaned. "He got some speed too. At the same time no less."

"Kinky," Jason said and there was actually respect in his voice despite the distortion of his helmet and the comms.

"Quite," Tim replied and oh God, there went Dick's penis like the idiot that it was. "It was a very good weekend."

Dick shivered exactly the way Batman never did. Beside him, Cass was smirking at him or maybe it was at Tim, Steph and Jason. She looked at Dick with that seeing straight through you expression. The smirk slid into a sad, sympathetic smile as she patted his shoulder as if to reassure him. All Dick could think was that he was glad that the cowl hid any blushes because Batman absolutely never blushed, no matter who happened to be wearing the suit at the time.

Jason laughed and if that wasn't the sound of him licking his lips Dick didn't know what it could be. To his surprise, Tim chuckled and that sounded downright dirty, almost pornographic. As nasty as the fights were between Tim and Jason, Dick wouldn't have expected that they'd respond this way but they were several miles from each other. It would probably be different if they were standing next to each other.

"The No Hero rule finally dying a well-deserved death?" Jason asked.

He grunted and cursed as something explosive happened in his general vicinity. Dick could see the explosion from where he and Cass stood. They immediately headed towards Jason's location so that they could help out.

"Mmm, I'm thinking about phasing it out though currently I'm only accepting applications for those who want to be added to the Exception List," Tim said. He growled as another explosion went off near his and Steph's location. "Damn. Round two starting up now."

"Focus," B growled over the comms and then there wasn't time for anything but dealing with the resurgence of the explosions and fights.

By the time they'd dealt with the second round of explosions and battles Dick was tired enough that his brain no longer listened to him when he said don't think about Tim's sex life. They all dragged themselves back to the Cave around four in the morning, though honestly it was closer to five by the time Dick collapsed against a wall because there weren't any more chairs.

Cass was still stationed by his left shoulder while Jason had taken up a post by his right. They leaned aggressively, eyeing each other over Dick's head. He sighed and pushed the cowl back. The cool air of the Cave felt so good on his sweaty scalp that he smiled. Dick shook his head and waved at them tiredly.

"Cut it out," Dick murmured to them. "If you're going to fight don't do it over my head, guys."

"I'm not picking a fight," Jason said even though his body language screamed ready to rumble.

"Are too," Cass said, her body language just as poised for battle as Jason's.

"I am officially too tired to deal with you two," Dick complained.

Across the room, Tim and Bruce were working the computers with Alfred's help while Oracle fed them data over the comms. Whatever this plot was it was huge and messy and yeah, it would be a week or two before Dick was back patrolling with Damian. Hopefully Damian wouldn't be too pissy about it. He looked like he was about to fall asleep in the chair he'd claimed. A few seconds later, Damian's eyes slid shut and Helena draped a blanket that Alfred had set close by over him.

Dick's eyes automatically gravitated to Tim. He'd pushed his cowl back and unzipped his suit nearly down to his nipples. The hickie on his neck was livid, a brilliant strawberry against the pale flesh of Tim's neck. Another one peeked out of his suit at the base of his neck. Just looking at them had Dick mentally cursing at his suit again. He really did need to adjust the jock on this thing.

"Must have been one hell of a weekend," Jason murmured a few moments later, proving that he was as focused on Tim as Dick was.

"Very good," Cass agreed in an equally quiet tone. "Very happy. More open than before."

"How open?" Jason asked and Dick couldn't help but look up at Cass with the same hopeful question in his eyes.

Cass studied both of them and then looked at Tim who seemed to be aware of their discussion by some magical Tim-sense that Dick had never been able to figure out. Or maybe it was just that he felt the weight of Cass staring at him. Sometimes Dick really thought that Cass's stares had physical impact that equaled some of her blows.

"Try," Cass advised.

"Seriously?" Jason asked and the shock was obvious in his voice, expression and body language. "He wouldn't try and kill me?"

Cass looked at Tim again and then giggled. "No. Wouldn't."

"Uh…" Dick wasn't sure what to say once he opened his mouth but Cass seemed to realize exactly what he was asking even though the words didn't form up in his head.

"Yes, very much yes," Cass said to Dick.

"You thinking of it?" Jason asked as if he was honestly curious.

"Mmm." Cass murmured. She looked at Tim and giggled again, which wasn't too much of a surprise. Tim's cheeks were going red despite the work going on with Bruce, Babs and Alfred. "Yes. Thinking about it."

Dick's brain abruptly felt like it had been carbonated. Ten million fantasies and hopes that he'd firmly pushed away frothed up. There had always been that edge of interest, though when Tim had first approached Dick to come back as Robin it had been more a matter of surprise at Tim's intelligence and interest in the young person in front of him.

Watching Tim grow into Robin and then Red Robin over the years had long since changed it from brotherly love into something a great deal more sexual that Dick had always thought would be unrequited. Tim had his rule, knew what he wanted and what he didn't. He'd explained it quite calmly and rationally after Dick found out about his sex life nearly six months after he started training with B. While the rule itself hadn't made a lot of sense to Dick (who decided that they wouldn't ever have sex with the people they loved the most?) it worked so well for Tim and he seemed so happy with the way his life went that Dick had never challenged it.

All of that had changed now.

Tim was interested. Possibly very interested if the glance he threw towards Dick, Jason and Cass was anything to judge by. Dick didn't hear a single word of the briefing Tim delivered on their progress tonight and what needed to be done over the next week or so. All he could hear was the far too rapid beating of his heart. Tim's faintly blushing cheeks and the huge hicky on his neck were all that he could see.

'I think I'm in trouble,' Dick thought once the briefing wrapped up and everyone headed for the showers.

Tim looked over his shoulder at Dick, who was still sitting on the floor. There was a clear invitation in his eyes as he turned back to the locker room and Steph's teasing. Dick clenched his fists and then let them go as he dragged himself upright.

'Lots of trouble,' Dick thought with a mixture of dismay and the sort of hope he hadn't had since he first realized that Roy might actually be interested in him years and years ago. Now he just had to figure out what to do next and if he wanted to take that next step with Tim.

+++++

"I need about six more hours of sleep," Dick groaned as he trudged down the stairs to the Cave the next evening.

There wasn't any chance of that, not with the mission already gearing up for their evening's work. Dick had spent most of the day working on things as Dick Grayson along with Bruce and Tim. They'd found that there were tentacles of the organization behind last night's chaos all through Gotham's inhabitants, from the richest socialites right down to the poorest people living on the streets. Last night was only the beginning. Dick was going to have to make a point of getting more sleep tonight or he'd be worthless tomorrow.

Of course, he'd tried to make a point of getting plenty of sleep last night but watching Tim shower had wrecked that goal. All it had taken was seeing that the hickies he'd gotten over the weekend extended right down to his inner thighs, including one particularly vivid one about an inch and a half from his penis. After that, sleep hadn't been the easiest thing in the world to achieve.

Dick had gotten some sleep. Some. He'd fallen asleep practically the instant his head hit the pillow once he made it to his room. Unfortunately he'd had elaborate sex dreams involving him, Kon, Bart, Tim and Roy in various configurations that woke him up over and over again. After last night's jock abuse Dick hadn't been terribly pleased to continually wake up with a hard on. He'd eventually given up on sleep and determinedly masturbated until his body couldn't get hard again but that was about the time that Bruce had told him that he had to get up and help deal with tracking down leads among the higher levels of society.

"You look terrible," Steph said once Dick trudged into the Cave.

"Not enough sleep, too much champagne and definitely not enough of Alfred's food," Dick replied.

"Alfred's put out food for everyone," Steph said as she patted his shoulder and more or less gently shoved him in the right direction. "Go eat before you get suited up. We're together tonight. Watch out for the knee biter. He's paired with Helena tonight and they're both spitting mad about it."

"Oh God, I definitely didn't have enough sleep to deal with that," Dick groaned.

There was food, a lovely huge spread of hearty stew, Alfred's best rolls and enough sandwich supplies to feed an army. Unfortunately, the table was flanked on either side by Helena, who looked like someone was going to die, and Damian, who looked like someone was trying to kill him. Dick sighed and studiously ignored both of them as he gathered up some food and ate it as quickly and quietly as he could.

"Father, this is unacceptable!" Damian snapped when Dick was three quarters done. "You cannot expect me to work with that person!"

"You actually expect that child to be of assistance?" Helena drawled though Dick thought that her voice sounded more like a snarl.

"No objections," Bruce said in his darkest Batman voice, the one that made gang bangers who were out of their minds on drugs pause and back off. "Both of your skills are needed for this mission so you will work together tonight."

Dick finished his meal in a few huge gulps and then cautiously slipped away from the table. Helena, Damian and Bruce were so focused on each other that they didn't notice him. He gratefully counted his blessings and hurried off to the locker room to change.

As he dressed, Dick thought that the truly sad thing for tonight was that Dick couldn't change the jock in his suit without weakening the armor around his groin. Even though he was sure that as soon as Tim showed up his idiot penis would start abusing itself against the too-small cup, Dick was stuck with it for a while. Hopefully he'd manage to figure out what to do about the potential of hooking up with Tim before permanent damage was inflicted.

"You ready?" Steph called.

She poked her head into the locker room and grinned at him as he closed up his armor and pulled the cowl over his head. Outside in the Cave he could hear the echoes of what sounded like a truly spectacular hissy fit on Damian's part. Dick sighed and nodded to Steph.

They hurried out of the Cave just as Tim arrived with Cass. Dick stumbled a little when Tim's expression went instantly hopeful on spotting Dick and then sad when he realized that Dick was leaving. A second after that he rolled his eyes at Damian's hissy fit and flipped his fingers at Dick and Steph to encourage them to leave. Cass looked like she wanted to help Helena and Bruce beat some common sense into Damian.

Dick waved and left as quickly as he could, even though he knew he should probably stick around and calm Damian down. He would have, if Tim hadn't been there. Steph threw a sidelong look at Dick that was part suspicious, part amused and part something inscrutable that Dick was used to seeing from Kory (and Donna, Roy, Jason… pretty much all the people he'd ever been involved with).

"What?" Dick asked without forcing his voice into Bat range.

"Just hit on him and be done with it," Steph replied. "Seriously, it's obvious that you're going crazy fussing over it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dick said and darn, that was a Nightwing voice not a Batman voice.

"Uh-huh," Steph said with a smug grin that made Dick blush under the cowl. "Come on, transparent boy. Let's get out there and kick some butt. It'll take your mind off of more important things."

Bruce had the Batmobile tonight so Dick and Steph took bikes instead. The drive to the warehouses along the wharf was more or less quiet, other than the continuing chatter over the comms. Most of that related to Jason teasing Tim about his sex life in a hopeful sort of way and Damian continuing to be pissy that he had to work with Helena tonight. From the sound of it, Dick was going to be hearing about Damian's distaste for overly pale and excessively dominant red heads for the next year.

It didn't help that Damian's continuing complaints brought Roy and Babs' faces to his mind instead of Helena's.

"You sure are moving funny," Steph commented as they zip stripped their latest series of thugs.

"Need to adjust this suit a little," Dick growled and was intensely grateful that it did come out as a Batman growl. Messing up the voice while in the Cave was a completely different thing than doing it out on patrol.

Steph burst out laughing, grinning at him so widely that she obviously knew exactly what needed to be adjusted. She eyed his groin appreciatively, licked her lips and then bounced off to tackle picking the lock into the warehouse they had to explore.

"Bigger cup?" Steph asked and yes, of course, she had her comm open.

"Focus," Dick snarled at her. It didn't do any good because Jason was already laughing his ass off.

"Seriously though, you should upgrade," Steph said as if she wasn't snickering as hard as Jason.

"Two words, BG," Dick said and that was definitely a Nightwing snarky tone but no one else was awake so he wasn't going to worry about it. "Armored codpiece."

"Ah," Steph said with a tap on her breast piece and a nod of comprehension. "That does make it harder to fix without weakening the armor."

"Exactly," Dick sighed. "Can we get back on focus?"

"I'm enjoying the conversation," Jason drawled. "Do keep on talking."

Steph's string of profanity questioning Jason's ancestry, sexual habits and general hygiene was more than elaborate enough to let Dick ignore Jason in favor of getting on with the job. The inside of the warehouse was too dark to make things out easily and entirely too quiet for Dick's peace of mind. Someone should have been on their way there already after the battle he and Steph had had outside.

"Careful," Dick murmured as they ghosted slowly through the warehouse.

"This stinks so bad," Steph grumbled. "Where are they?"

"Don't know," Dick replied.

The upper, public, level of the warehouse turned out to be perfectly ordinary and completely abandoned. When they found the hidden lower level that explained a good deal. Babs had them take pictures as Tim and Cass came to join them. It would take a while as they were a goodly ways across town but Dick didn't mind that. Less time hating his cup was better as far as he was concerned.

"Seriously," Steph murmured as they carefully tried to crack the computerized lock on the warehouse's hidden level, "just come onto him. He's loved you longer than anyone else in his whole life."

"He's my little brother, BG," Dick complained. "That's just wrong."

"Ooooooh, kinky," Steph cooed. "I wouldn't worry about it. Double R likes kinky things better than more vanilla stuff. Which is sort of a pity since I'm much happier with the simple stuff."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Dick asked a little too desperately for it to be a request to focus on the mission instead of their interlocking and thoroughly incestuous sex lives.

"Oh please," Steph snorted. "It's not like he'd ever tell you no. You've always been the first in his heart and mind, dummy."

Dick winced.

It hardly mattered that they weren't actually blood relations. They were all a family, a messed up, confused, complicated family in every way that counted. Dick had done a relatively good job up to now not getting involved with his family members. They spent so much time around each other, both in public and in private that it had always seemed like a bad idea to go that next step and take it to the bedroom too.

Not that his penis had ever agreed with him on that point, unfortunately. If Bruce had asked, as early as twelve years old, Dick knew he would have been in his bed instantly. It was probably a good thing that Bruce had never shown any sign of thinking of Dick that way. Dick did think of him as his second father. Sleeping with Bruce would be as weird as sleeping with Alfred, or maybe nearly as weird. His brain couldn't quite wrap around the idea of Alfred and sex in the same sentence.

The occasional blow jobs that he'd shared with Jason before his death had only complicated things. After his death it made dealing with Bruce and the grief a thousand times harder. Once Jason returned Dick had kept his distance out of sheer self-preservation. The new Jason was so much more raw and violent that Dick knew he'd give too much and regret it. There were reasons he never let Roy play with knives when they were together, after all.

Still, Dick knew that Tim wasn't like Dick. He'd always been so clear and open about what he wanted sexually, how much he was willing to give and to whom, that there wasn't much chance of Tim taking things that Dick would regret giving. Tim had a level of control that equaled Bruce's, coupled with Roy's kinky sensibilities and Robin's sense of twisted humor.

The question was whether Dick's place in Tim's heart would inspire him to do things that he'd regret afterwards. The very last thing that Dick wanted to do was hurt Tim, especially emotionally. Dick absolutely wasn't going to risk convincing Tim to do something inappropriate just because Dick asked for it.

"Uh-oh."

"What?" Dick asked as Steph froze and then started cursing in that desperate 'we are so doomed' tone that told him to get ready for trouble of the highest order.

"Goofed," Steph admitted.

"We're a few minutes out," Tim snapped. "Be careful!"

"Working on it," Dick said and that was the last time he had to say anything other than grunts.

The next wave of thugs erupted from several hidden doorways around them. Their weapons were more of the same overly advanced technology that they'd dealt with last night but this time they were coupled with body armor that approached the sort of armor that Bruce provided them all with. Add that to the need to get downstairs and Dick had a very effective distraction from his mental dithering.

Steph did a lovely job, though she spent most of the brutal battle cursing as if she was channeling Jason. Dick kept his mouth shut and did his best to fight like Bruce. He could almost feel Bruce there watching and commenting every time Dick got a blow right. The mental frown he got every time Dick missed was enough to inspire Dick to do better.

His Bruce in the head was a very good way to stay on target during fights, especially when he was distracted by whatever was going in his life. Dick listened to that dark voice and found himself fighting better, moving faster and hitting harder. It was absolutely no surprise to find himself sliding towards sub mode. Being good enough for Bruce had always done things to his brain.

Unfortunately, even at his best he and Steph weren't good enough to deal with all the thugs by themselves. In very short order they were encircled and under serious enough attack that Dick doubted that they'd make it out intact. As the thugs nodded in response to whatever orders they were receiving over their comms, Dick readied himself for a serious push to get out of the crush with Steph.

Both of them attacked when they heard glass breaking overhead. It had to be Tim and Cass, though Dick thought he'd heard Jason saying that he was on his way too. As Tim and Cass landed with them in the middle of the crowd of thugs Dick charged at once of the largest guys with Steph right by his side. Behind them Tim did something that sounded like explosives and smoke bombs being released. Just as he and Steph reached their target a flash-bang went off, immediately followed by one of the big smoke bombs that Jason had designed to include tear gas.

He got his rebreather on before the gas reached him. Steph did likewise. Between the three of them, because Cass had disappeared somewhere, they managed to deal with the thugs and then get out of the warehouse when Cass came running out of the lower level so fast with an alarmed enough expression that Dick didn't bother asking what she'd found. By the time they were across the street, back up on the roof and still running Dick assumed that there was going to be a very big bang.

It was a _very_ big bang.

Dick tumbled head over heels and barely managed to keep himself from falling off the roof when the explosion finally went up. Steph ended up landing on top of him, which did do a lot to halt his slide towards falling. Cass, of course, landed on her feet like the proverbial cat.

And Tim ended up with his face very nearly in Steph's crotch, which made Dick's penis wake up and take notice despite the fiery debris raining down on them.

"That didn't go well," Dick commented.

"Got info," Cass sighed.

"All of it?" Babs asked.

"Mmm, maybe?" Cass said just hesitantly enough to make all of them sigh with disappointment.

"You shoulda gone downstairs, Double R," Steph complained.

"Sorry," Tim said as he brushed burning embers off of his cape and helped both of them up. "I was somewhat focused on saving your lives."

The look he gave Dick made Dick's heart clench. This was exactly why he was hesitant to take the next step with Tim, though Dick was honest enough to admit to himself that there were much deeper reasons for his worries. He'd dealt with them before when he realized that Roy wanted him as much as Roy had wanted Donna.

What if Tim didn't like that Dick was submissive? What if he wanted things that Dick didn't enjoy? What if Dick got too attached and couldn't let go? What if Tim got too attached?

The what if's were what was making him crazy. The entire team was there within a minute or so, including Bruce who was wearing his grimmest expression. Damian immediately detached himself from Helena's side to her obvious relief and came over to scan Dick for injuries. He looked sufficiently reassured that Damian simply stared at the fire when Dick put one hand on his shoulder.

"Back to base," Bruce growled.

Damian flatly refused to ride with Helena so Dick took him home on the back of his bike. Their capes flapped in tandem because Damian had tucked himself under Dick's cape. He was hugging Dick's waist so tightly that it was nearly painful even with Dick's armor. After a couple of miles Dick patted Damian's clenched hands reassuringly. He missed pairing up with the caustic little boy too. Damian squirmed in that 'stop drawing attention to my emotional weaknesses' way which inspired a quick grin out of Dick.

"D," Babs said in Dick's ear over the private channel.

"What's up, O?" Dick asked.

"You're going to visit me tomorrow," Babs said in the implacable Oracle voice.

"Ah, I might have mission things to do," Dick said and he knew that his voice had entirely too much hesitation in it for both Batman and Nightwing. "Why do you need to see me?"

Babs laughed; low and rich like she'd just heard the best filthy joke ever. A chill ran up Dick's spine. He hadn't heard that laugh in a long while, not since he and Roy eased back on their relationship after Lian came to live with Roy. Dick's mouth went dry and his idiot penis jumped against the too small armored codpiece in ways that were pleasurable as well as painful.

"Three o'clock, D," Babs said and the order was so clear that Dick couldn't even think of disagreeing with her. "Don't be late."

"No ma'am," Dick said even though she'd already clicked off of the private channel.

Tim threw a quick look at Dick. It was a mixture of hopeful and worried, as if he knew that something was going on. Given that it was Tim, he might. Cass was right behind Dick. She probably saw everything. Damian certainly seemed to realize that something was up. His grip around Dick's stomach had tightened abruptly and then loosened as if he was already planning on getting away from Dick the instant the bike stopped, though that probably had much more to do with putative hugging than it did with Babs laughing like a Domme in Dick's ear.

Three o'clock.

Dick shivered and wondered if whatever Babs had would make his life easier or more difficult. It was even odds with Babs. She might make him decide about Tim or she might wind him up even further. He wouldn't know until he got there tomorrow.

+++++

"Why can't there be something for me to do today?" Dick complained. "Everyone else has something to do. I can't believe that B told me to go get some sleep."

Of course, Dick had gotten sleep, a more than adequate amount of sleep. That was part of the problem. Once they'd gotten back to the Cave Tim, Bruce and Babs had immediately started working on the data that Cass had gathered. Helena had managed to give Damian enough time to get another huge chunk of data from their target that was nicely complimentary with Cass' data.

That meant that the less computer oriented of the team had today to themselves. Steph and Cass had gone off somewhere together. Jason had promptly disappeared to wherever his hideout was currently. Damian had ranted about Helena for a while and then gone to bed, which left Dick to either try and help (which he already knew wouldn't go over well) or go to sleep. Nine and a half hours later Dick had woken up with yet another erection.

"Stupid penis," Dick complained as he lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. "I mean, come on. Tim's busy. He's not going to appreciate it if I go down to the Cave and interrupt his computer work for a blow job."

His penis stubbornly insisted that it was a terrific idea to go see Tim. Perferably totally naked. And getting Tim naked would be a very good idea too according to his stupid penis. Dick groaned. Those hickies danced through his mind, trying to entice Dick into just going down and jumping Tim's bones.

As much as he wanted to listen to his penis instead of his brain, Dick knew better than to do it. Bruce was there and the sheer thought of doing anything sexual around Bruce made his penis wilt a little bit. Dick nodded sagely and added Alfred with a tray of tea and sandwiches to the image. A little more wiltage occurred, thank goodness.

"And you know Alfred would raise his eyebrow at us," Dick told his penis. "You know the one. That 'Master Richard, I really wish you would learn some tiny measure of discretion and tact' one."

Dick could have sworn that his penis pouted at him as it finally went down. He resisted the urge to pat the thing. That would be tempting fate. Nope, no attention for his penis, none at all. Once Little Dick was finally down again he got out of bed and showered. The kitchen was empty but Alfred had set out food for everyone to eat when they got up.

He had cereal and a scone plus some of the coffee that had to have been made by Damian given how powerful the stuff was. That woke him up well enough that Dick thought he could handle heading down to the Cave for a little while. He still had three hours before he had to be at Babs' place so maybe they could find something for him to do. Of course Dick knew that the real reason he was going down to the Cave was the hope of seeing Tim and torturing himself again but at least he was in slacks instead of the suit.

"I wondered if you'd be coming down," Tim commented from the computer console.

"I got some breakfast first," Dick said. "You get any sleep?"

"Not yet," Tim sighed. "Soon. We're almost done with this round of data analysis."

Bruce was there, just as Dick had imagined he would be, as was Alfred though instead of the raised eyebrow look Dick got a gentle smile and nod of encouragement. Dick leaned on the back of Tim's chair and shivered at the way the back of Tim's neck blushed. The blush and the presumed arousal that inspired it didn't seem to affect Tim's fingers which kept flying on the keyboard. After a few seconds Tim's shoulders slowly relaxed and his breathing deepened a touch.

"Do we know what they're up to yet?" Dick asked.

"We have some ideas," Bruce answered for Tim. "There's a good bit more investigation to be done. I've called the League in on this one. It extends far past Gotham's borders. I suspect that they decided to start here before moving onto other cities. The organization in Metropolis is nearly as advanced as here, and Las Vegas is actually much worse."

"Origin?" Dick asked while frowning at the screen and doing his best to resist the urge to rub Tim's shoulders until he was loose and relaxed.

"Possible extraterrestrial," Tim said. "We're still working on determining the exact origin of this whole plot. Didn't you have a vist with Barbara this afternoon?"

Dick jumped and went flamingly red. Bruce's mouth was quirked in a tiny little smirk that was a thousand times worse than an open grin. On the other side of the Cave Alfred chuckled and shook his head at Dick's reaction. Tim's shoulders slowly tensed back up though not as bad as they had been when Dick came downstairs.

"Yeah," Dick said in his best approximation of a casual tone of voice. It wasn't a very good attempt but it was the best he could do right now. "Told you about that, did she?"

"Mmm-hmm," Tim murmured. He turned in his chair to look over his shoulder at Dick with a warm, sympathetic and entirely too understanding expression. It was as if he knew exactly what Dick was going through and wanted to make it better.

His cheeks went entirely too red as the look in Tim's eyes slid from understanding to the sort of hot and demanding look he was used to seeing from Roy and Babs. Dick's penis immediately reacted, pressing against the zipper of his slacks as if to escape and offer itself for whatever Tim might want to do to him. Despite the back of Tim's chair between them, Dick would have sworn that Tim knew just how hard he had gotten how quickly.

"Um, I'll just let you guys finish your work so you can get some sleep," Dick said and darn it, he really needed to stop running away from this.

Tim laughed the ghost of a laugh that meant he was amused instead of annoyed by Dick's avoidance. As he headed upstairs Dick could have sworn that he could feel Bruce, Alfred and Tim's eyes on his back like lasers burning through his clothes to etch eye prints on his back. Fortunately he didn't see anyone else on his way back to his room. The urge to hide under the covers from his appointment and his attraction to Tim was terribly strong so Dick spent a while pacing.

That didn't work so he switched to pacing on his hands and then juggling as many radom things from his dresser as he could at one time. He got up to a pair of balled up socks, his hairbrush, two escrima sticks and one random bottle of water that Dick couldn't remember bringing back to his room before the socks unballed and Dick lost them all.

"Damn," Dick said as he picked everything up. "My hands are shaking."

He looked at the clock. Two hours to go. Dick groaned and found his cell phone which had somehow gotten buried under spare shirts and a pair of jeans that were draped over his desk. Even as he was trying to convince himself that he wanted to call Babs and ask her to reschedule to now his fingers dialed Roy. Sometimes his body really did know better than his mind did what he needed.

"Hey Robbie," Roy said while laughing at whatever Lian was saying. "Hush, Lian. I'm on the phone."

"That Lian?" Dick asked with a huge grin that was inevitable when dealing with Roy and his adorable little girl.

"Dick!" Lian squealed loudly enough that Dick had to hold the phone away from his ear. "I made cookies! Daddy help a little bit but they're all mine."

"Really?" Dick asked. "That's great, kiddo!"

"I know!" Lian giggled. "I get to have one now and then another after dinner."

"Cool," Dick said, deliberately drawing the word out so long that Lian started laughing before he'd finished saying the word. "Can I talk to your daddy while you have your cookie?"

"Sure!" Lian said. "Just a second."

Dick held the phone well away from his hear in anticipation for the inevitable Lian-shout of 'Daddy, Dick wants to talk to you!' He laughed and put the phone back to his ear so that he could listen to Roy hug Lian, give her a blown raspberry kiss that made her squeal with delight and then send her off to her bedroom to eat her cookie and play while they talked.

"So how old is she now?" Dick asked once Roy was back on the line.

"Almost nine," Roy sighed. "She's growing up so fast, Dick."

"Kids always do that," Dick agreed. "I swear Damain's grown inches since he got here and it hasn't even been a year yet."

They shared a sigh at the way kids made time fly by. Silence stretched long enough after that for Dick to start twitching but he could hear Roy's calm breathing on the other side. He knew that Roy had to hear that Dick was doing the twitchy thing again but Roy didn't say a word. Instead he just waited until Dick finally broke.

"Tim's getting rid of the No Hero rule," Dick blurted and then groaned that it was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Really?" Roy asked with obvious surprise. "No wonder you're falling apart. Can't decide whether or not to hit on him?"

"He… I think he wants me to," Dick admitted and damn it, the mental image of Tim looking over his shoulder at Dick with that hot, dominating expression had Dick's penis pressing against his zipper again. "No, I know he wants me to."

"So do it," Roy advised. "I know he'd take good care of you, Robbie."

Dick swallowed hard as he settled back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. Over the phone Roy sighed and clucked his tongue as if gently scolding Dick for being an idiot. He tried to gather his nerves and force the arousal down but his penis really wasn't listening at all so Dick slid his hand into his pants to grip himself.

"That's only half of the problem," Dick admitted once he had a little more control. "Babs wants to see me today."

"Ah, and the nerves are getting the better of you," Roy said. "Well, I know she'll make sure you're okay once you get there. Who in the family is Tim doing now?"

"N-no one yet," Dick admitted as he unzipped his pants so that he could stroke himself more comfortably. Roy's voice always had done this to him. "He says he's taking applications for the Exception List though."

"Mmmm, I might have to apply then," Roy murmured in his Dom voice. "You think O has any footage she'd be willing to share with the class?"

"Oh God," Dick groaned. "Roy!"

Roy laughed, low and deep. When Dick shut his eyes he could imagine that Roy was right there watching him play with himself. He wasn't at all surprised to hear Roy hum appreciatively over the phone. Dick knew perfectly well that he was whimpering and gasping in time with his hand moving over his erection.

"Already have your hand in your pants, don't you?" Roy said. "Squeeze."

"Hnngh!" Dick grunted as he squeezed himself hard enough to make his eyes water.

"Mmm, you're really wound up about this, aren't you?" Roy commented. "Do you think Tim is a Dom or a sub?"

"D-don't know," Dick admitted, panting harder once the squeeze was over. "He, he looks subby sometimes but then his eyes go hot at other times."

"Ah, switch," Roy murmured. "Nice. Squeeze."

Dick squeezed, prompting a moan to erupt from his mouth. He tried to look at the door to see if he'd remembered to lock it but his eyes were way too blurry for him to make out the lock. It didn't really matter. The only person who might come in was Damian and Dick was sure that Damian knew better than to come in right now. He only came to Dick's room after the really bad missions when he needed a hug and couldn't admit it.

Thoughts of Damian did nothing to calm Dick down. He was pretty sure only coming his brains out was going to calm him down right now. Thank goodness Roy seemed more than happy to talk Dick through this. There was a low, dirty laugh over the line.

"Use your nails, Dick," Roy ordered. "Up the whole length."

"Oh," Dick gasped as he ran his nails up his erection as Roy had ordered. "Oh God. Roy!"

"That's my boy," Roy purred. Dick heard the sound of a door closing which meant that Roy had gone into a private room to have phone sex with Dick. "You're such a good boy, Dick. Always do what you're told exactly as your told to."

"Yes," Dick panted. "W-want to be good, good for you."

"And for Tim?" Roy asked even though the tone of his voice told Dick that he already knew the answer to the question.

"Yes," Dick moaned. "It's Tim. He's, he's wanted me for so long, Roy. Years and years. Wouldn't let me touch, would barely let me hug him for so long."

His hips were hitching with every moment of Dick's hand now as his body took over and did what it wanted instead of what his mind kept telling him was right. Dick gave himself over to his body's needs, sighing as Roy chuckled in his ear. Yes, Roy was there, watching over him, making sure that everything was all right. It was okay. He could have this without feeling guilty or ashamed.

"That's it, good boy," Roy crooned. "Nice and hard. Let me hear you, Dick. You've done so well. Come on, let me hear you enjoying your reward."

"Roy, Roy, oh God, Roy!" Dick chanted much more loudly as he stroked harder and harder, just for Roy.

The little sounds he was making got louder as Dick got closer to the edge. Roy's praise and encouragement echoed through Dick's ear, filled with all the wonderful words that Dick needed so badly. Beautiful. Kind. Generous. Perfect. Dick sobbed and let himself go. The phone fell to the pillow next to Dick's head as his other hand pushed behind Dick and his fingers slowly pressed against his ass. It was too dry, too harsh but Dick shuddered and pushed his fingers inside anyway.

"Oh, you like my fingers in you, don't you?" Roy said when Dick mewed at him.

"Yes, so good, so good, Roy," Dick whimpered. "You always make me feel so good!"

"You are good, Dick," Roy said. "My perfect, beautiful boy. Nice and deep. Push nice and deep, Dick. Oh, yeah, that's it. I heard that. Come on, perfect boy. Curl those fingers up."

Dick shouted as his fingers grazed his prostate. His other hand stuttered on his erection in time with the fingers brushing against that spot of pure pleasure inside. Roy's voice kept talking in Dick's ear, more distant now though Dick could hear Roy starting to pant a little in excitement as Dick approached the edge.

"Yeah, that's it," Roy rumbled at Dick. "That's what I like to hear. Do you want it, Dick? Do you want it bad?"

"Yes!" Dick gasped. "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"Now!" Roy barked as he grunted and then moaned.

Dick bucked twice and then he was shouting again as he came so hard that his hips thrust up off of the bed. He moaned shamelessly as his hand and stomach went wet. When Dick collapsed back onto the bed he left his fingers in his ass and his hand wrapped around his rapidly fallling penis.

"Mmm, love it when you call," Roy murmured breathlessly a little later.

"God, Roy," Dick murmured and his voice was husky from all the shouting.

"Heh, you're so damn sexy, Robbie," Roy said happily. "Take those fingers out."

"Roy…" Dick complained halfheartedly even though he was already doing it.

"Mmm-hmm, I know, I know," Roy chuckled. "But Babs wants a piece of you too so out they go. At least you'll be nice and ready for her."

Dick sighed. He definitely wasn't ready to go back to normal thought patterns but it wasn't for him to decide if it was time. Roy made a little murmur of noise over the phone that nestled next to Dick's cheek like a caress. However he did it, Roy seemed to realize that Dick still needed him even with the distance separating them.

"You're going to be good for her, aren't you?" Roy said in exactly the right tone of voice to make it an order instead of a question.

A full body shudder rocked Dick. "Yes sir."

"Good boy," Roy said. "When do you have to be at Babs' place?"

"Three o'clock," Dick answered and damn it his penis was already rising again.

"Mmm, good," Roy said. "These are your orders, good boy. No more masturbation. You will go to the bathroom and shower. Get yourself totally clean, inside and out. Do you still have the big black plug?"

"Yes sir," Dick said and his voice wobbled so much that he would have been surprised if Roy actually understood the words.

"Good," Roy said. "Once you're clean, put the plug in and leave it there. You can't dress until it's time to go. I expect you to be good for her, Robbie. Will you be good?"

"Yes sir," Dick moaned. "I will, I promise I'll be good. Please let me be good."

"I know you will be, Robbie," Roy crooned. "You'll be so good for her. You're our good boy. Do as I told you, Robbie. Everything will be fine."

Dick sighed and nodded even though Roy wasn't there to see it. He heard Lian in the background so Dick knew that their time was over. He let Roy go with just a quiet word of thanks. Once Roy was off the line Dick let himself run his fingers over his wet stomach without touching his erection. Time for a shower, some clean up and then some kneeling before it was time to go.

+++++

Visiting Babs always made Dick twitch.

He'd done it back when she was Batgirl. He had continued to do it after she became Oracle. Dick thought that he'd probably keep on twitching when he went to visit Babs even if they lived to be ninety. There was just something about her that made it impossible to sit still, to be calm, to act like a normal person, at least at first.

It wasn't that he disliked the twitches, Dick thought as he rode the elevator to her level, because he really didn't. Granted, they were terribly distracting to everyone around him but for Dick it was a physical expression of how much she set off inside of him. Love and hope and a weird sort of fear and joy and that certain inexpressible something that went along with Bab's staring at him over the top of her glasses and smirking just _so._

Dick shivered at the image in his head.

The movement shifted the plug in his ass, reminding him of what Roy had told him to do. Dick has spent the afternoon hovering on the edge of that line between subspace and simple thoughtlessness where his mind was blank enough that he had a hard time reacting, much less responding to what was going on around him. It was a strange place to be for that long but he'd done his best to stay on the right side of the line.

Good. He had to be good for Babs. She was always so good for him. He needed to be good for her. The continuing twitches and resultant shifting of the plug made Dick moan quietly but the elevator door slid open, saving him from himself.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold into Babs' place the plug started vibrating inside of him.

"Babs!" Dick gasped as he stumbled and nearly fell to his knees.

"Mmm, good boy," Babs purred as she stared over her glasses exactly the way he'd been thinking about on the way down. "You did wear the plug."

She gestured for him to come closer and smiled as his knees shook enough that he could barely walk. Walking was hard enough that he flipped up on his hands but Babs turned off the vibrations and frowned at him. Dick whined, flipped back to his feet and then collapsed to his knees right next to her wheelchair as the vibrations came back.

"No silliness today," Babs said with a finger over Dick's mouth. "There are important things to discuss and I won't have you distracted from them."

He pouted at her but Babs just smiled that rapacious smile that made his spine straighten and his penis wake up and shout for her. When she rolled away, Dick stayed in place. If Babs wanted him to move she'd tell him. She was always very good at letting Dick know exactly what she wanted from him, which was part of why he loved playing with her, but she was also sort of sadistic about making him wait until he'd calmed down and stilled before she'd let him do anything at all.

As Babs went to make herself tea which apparently included cleaning the pot out and getting fresh water first, Dick did his best to still the twitches that were still making it virtually impossible to keep his body still. His thighs jumped as he tried to stay in place. His fingers tapped and Dick rocked in place on his knees several times as he tried to get comfortable and stop moving enough that Babs would let him talk or move or _something_. Babs hummed from the kitchen, a sliding hum that went from high pitched to deep and confident.

Dick found himself listening as Babs moved around her kitchen. There were a million little hums, one for 'which tea do I want', another for 'that cup needs a proper scrub' and still another for 'nope, not calm in there yet'. He wasn't still yet but the twitches were slowly subsiding into a sort of rocking motion that had everything to do with the plug vibrating away inside of him and nothing to do with his emotions getting the better of him. Little Dick ruled that movement, not Dick.

"No moving," Babs called from the kitchen as her kettle started to whistle.

His whine was met by a low laugh and the sound of more tea preparations. Dick forced his hips to stop moving, his hands to unclench on his thighs. More than anything he wanted to be good for Babs. He always wanted to be good for her.

Minutes ticked by, punctuated by the quiet sound of tea being poured and something being taken out of the oven. Apple-cinnamon goodness filled the air, making Dick still even further. He could hear Babs take ice cream out of the freezer and something that had to be cinnamon tapped delicately over the top of her dessert.

When Babs rolled back into the room she had a tray balanced on her lap. There was one cup of tea and a small plate that had apple-crumble tart thing with vanilla ice cream on it. She settled her burden on one of the tables in the room and then studied Dick, slowly sipping her tea.

"Come here," Babs said. "Quietly."

"Yes Babs," Dick said in a much quieter tone of voice than he normally would have used.

When he stood, the twitches were entirely gone and he didn't shake at all from the vibrations of the plug inside of him. He knelt by her side and smiled as she pet his cheek with so much love in her eyes that it felt like years ago, back when they were Batgirl and Robin.

"Such a good boy," Babs murmured. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes Babs," Dick said.

"Good night's sleep?"

"Mostly," Dick admitted with a sigh. "My dreams are kind of out of control right now."

Babs chuckled, raising one eyebrow at Dick. "Tim."

"Yes," Dick said and blushed so violently that he really did feel like the young boy he'd been the first time they'd kissed. "And Kon, Bart and Roy, too."

"Mmm, you are having a busy dream life," Babs said. "Open."

He blinked and opened his mouth. To his surprise, Babs proceeded to feed him the apple-crumble bite by bite. It was absolutely nothing like being a little boy and needing his mother or Alfred to feed him when he was sick. Babs' expression was as dominant as any that Roy had ever shown him. Pretty soon, every time her fork deposited another bit of the dessert on his tongue Dick moaned. Being fed should not feel so much like getting tied up and fucked so hard that he couldn't move.

"Good?" Babs asked once Dick was done eating the dessert. She ate the very last bite herself, licking the fork seductively.

"Very," Dick said and wow, that came out much huskier than he'd intended.

"Believe it or not, that particular recipe came from Cass," Babs said. She grinned at Dick's surprise. "I know. I have no idea where she found it but I'm delighted she shared it."

"Me too," Dick said.

He waited as Babs sipped her tea. The taste of apple, sugar and cinnamon filled his mouth, nearly overwhelming him. From now on anytime he ate anything similar to the apple-crumble he was going to think of this and get hard as a rock. Babs seemed to see it because her eyes crinkled in a smile that was hidden by her cup of tea.

"Tim wants you," Babs announced calmly. She held up a hand as Dick opened his mouth to protest. "No, Dick. He contacted me and asked for advice on what to do about you. Tim was very clear that he wanted to have sex with you, to be with you on at least a somewhat regular basis. However, he's reluctant to push you into it after having pushed you away for so long. He doesn't feel that it's fair to you when he's very well aware that you're quite submissive."

Dick blinked, his mouth still dropped open though now it was more for shock than to say anything. Babs chuckled and tapped his chin, prompting Dick to snap his mouth shut again.

"We talked about it rather extensively after everyone went to bed last night," Babs said thoughtfully. "I think he would be very good for you. I know that you'd be good for him. That said, I strongly recommended that there be someone else there the first time the two of you played. Both of you do tend to get… passionate about things. I'd hate for the two of you to take it too far in the heat of the moment."

"You?" Dick asked.

It was a logical deduction. Babs had always excelled at controlling Dick's impulses, even when he was out of his mind with pure, unadulterated lust. She'd managed to control him when he was out of his mind on Ivy's pollen on more than one occasion. But Babs shook her head no, smiling at him as if she'd make him pay for saying something. He winced and bowed his head in apology. To his relief, Babs ruffled Dick's hair and hooked a finger under his chin so that he looked up and met her eyes again.

"No, not me," Babs said. "As intriguing as Tim is, I've very little interest in playing directly with him. His style of play doesn't mesh well with mine, I'm afraid. He's a great deal more… physical than I am."

Dick nodded, unsure what she meant on that front. He'd never thought of Babs as being particularly non-physical. His curious look made her chuckle. She turned on her monitors and suddenly the entire wall was full of images of Tim.

Tim naked.

Tim having sex with Kon, who was tied to the bed and whimpering as if he couldn't handle what Tim was doing but didn't want him to stop.

Tim with Kon in his ass and Bart in his mouth and wow, Dick never would have thought that Bart was that much of a Dom.

A full body shudder swept over Dick. After a second he realized that he was whimpering in time with Kon, though not until after Babs put her finger over his mouth to make him hush again. He swallowed hard and kept breathing even though he desperately wanted to hold his breath to keep the moans in.

"I've already talked to Roy," Babs said once Dick had settled into stillness and silence again. "He's coming out to Gotham tomorrow. Lian will be with him. Most of it is for the Mission, which frankly we do need his help on, but a very large part of the reason he's going to come is so that he can back you up when you ask Tim to have sex with you."

Biting his tongue was the only way Dick kept his whimper in.

Babs smiled wickedly. "I do love it when you're properly obedient, Dick. It always makes me feel so good when you follow my orders perfectly."

Dick felt absolutely no shame about whining and shifting position so that he could put his head in her lap. She smiled and ran her fingers through Dick's hair, gently tugging the longer strands in front and caressing his cheekbones with her fingertips. He let his eyes drift shut as Babs petted him, surrendering into her control and care.

"Always such a good boy," Babs murmured a while later. Dick couldn't have said how much later if his life depended on it. "Look at the monitor's Dick."

He raised his head and looked at them again. There was only one image on them now, one giant image of Tim standing in front of Kon who had his hands bound behind his back and a blindfold over his eyes. They were both naked but Bart was wearing a pair of sweats that he'd pushed down so that he could stroke himself while watching Tim with Kon.

The hot look was back in Tim's eyes, combined with love and laughter as Kon shuddered and then forced himself to be perfectly still again. Tim brushed his penis over Kon's mouth. When Kon immediately opened his mouth like a baby bird begging for a meal, Tim shuddered and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he pushed his erection into Kon's mouth.

"He loves being a Dom," Babs observed. "I've actually got quite a lot of footage of him, though none in his new home. I'm going to have you ask Tim to put some cameras in his home for me. I think that he'll like being watched and recorded."

She tapped the controls and the scene shifted to Kon watching while Bart slowly and thoroughly fucked Tim from behind. Tim was bent over at the waist, his hands gripping his ankles. He had absolutely not support, which made Dick whimper. He always loved it when Roy did that to him.

"And he very obviously loves being a sub as well," Babs continued. "The one thing he doesn't seem to do is vanilla. Steph has complained about that to me several times."

When Babs turned to smile at him the pure Domme look was in her eyes, the one that had sent Dick to his knees in front of her when they were barely more than kids and just starting to flirt with each other. He shuddered and licked his lips hopefully. Babs nodded and gestured for Dick to stand in front of her at the same time as she tapped something on the controls that changed the images to a montage of Tim having sex with Kon, with Bart, with both of them, with Bernard and oh God, Tim liked whips. Steph was there, riding Tim like a cowboy and Tam was two screens over, gasping as Tim ate her out as though she tasted better than the apple-crumble that Babs had fed him.

"You're going to have sex with him, Dick," Babs said while rubbing his very interested erection through his pants. "You want to, don't you?"

"Yes, Babs," Dick said and oh God, he wanted it so bad.

"You're not going to make him wait anymore, are you?" Babs asked.

"No, no I won't," Dick promised.

Babs put her fingers on the zipper, raising one eyebrow in a silent question that he was grateful for even as he couldn't believe she bothered asking. He nodded 'yes' desperately, aching for whatever she'd give him though from the way she licked her lips it was obvious what Babs wanted from him tonight.

She slid the zipper down and then pushed his pants and underwear out of the way. At Babs' gesture, he stepped out of them and then pulled his T-shirt off, too. Babs smiled at his body, stroking his erection just firmly enough that his hips hitched a little. Her nails weren't much longer than Dick's, cut short to make it easier to type, but they felt sharper and longer to him.

"I do miss you when you don't visit," Babs murmured as her other hand cupped his balls. The grip was just the right side of painful, made even more intense by the vibrations of the plug still working inside of him.

"I'm sorry," Dick babbled because it was Babs and she was touching him and oh God, he needed to be touched, to have someone else's body against his. "Sorry. I'll visit more, I promise."

"Hush," Babs ordered and her voice slid two octaves lower until she nearly had the Batman growl going. "No words, Dick. You can make noise but no words. Watch the monitors and think about Tim touching you this way."

He looked up from her face to the monitors, but not until after she slid her lips over the tip of his penis, flicking it with her tongue. Dick groaned, shifted his feet slightly farther apart to give himself a more solid stance and then watched his little brother having sex with everyone he loved.

Babs' mouth moved on Dick, sucking him as she stroked and caressed his balls and ass. Her fingers pushed against the plug just as Tim pressed into Kon's ass on the screen. It drove a gasp of arousal out of Dick's mouth. His hands fluttered as he thought about touching Babs and then decided that he couldn't. She hadn't given him permission to touch so Dick clasped his hands behind his back, rocking ever so slightly back against her fingers and then forward into her hot, demanding mouth.

It was beautiful; Tim with his face full of pleasure, taking what his lovers gave him and giving them what they needed in equal measure. Babs was beautiful as she sucked on him and made hungry little noises that made him shiver with need. The whole world was beautiful and Dick felt like he was floating in the midst of a sea of love and hope and caring that he knew he deserved even though there was a tiny voice inside of him that always, always, always said that he hadn't worked hard enough and didn't get to have it after all.

Babs' fingers and mouth pushed the voice down while Tim's image made Dick forget the voice was even there. The suction increased until Dick was gasping and shouting for each plunge of Babs' mouth over his aching erection. He knew he was making some sort of begging sound, something that was intended to be 'please' repeated over and over again but Dick couldn't understand what the words coming out of his mouth actually were.

As Tim came on nearly every single screen Babs spanked his ass and drove his erection deep into her throat. Dick shuddered and came as Babs swallowed around him, taking him so deep that he could hardly believe it.

His scream of pleasure filled her rooms while Babs' hum of enjoyment made his balls spasm and his knees go wobbly again.

Once he was done coming, the plug was finally turned off and Babs released him with a pop of her lips. She grinned as he collapsed at her feet, his head on her knees as he panted and whined desperately. It had been a long time since he'd come that hard. Even Roy hadn't made him come that hard earlier in the day.

"Such a good boy," Babs murmured in her sex husky voice. "Rest, Dick. I have you."

Dick smiled against Babs' thigh. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach. It shook with quiet laughter that felt so good and right. Everything felt right at this moment. Babs petted his hair and rubbed his neck with her long fingers.

"That's my good boy."

+++++

"Dick!"

Lian's squeal of delight echoed down the hallways of the manor. She ran down the hallway and launched herself into his arms with the complete confidence of a small child whose father always caught her safely. Dick laughed and staggered back a step, hugging her and twirling her around while she squealed with joy.

"Hey you," Dick said once they'd spun a dozen or so times and then collapsed in the middle of the hallway together, both laughing so hard they could barely breathe. "You just get here?"

"Yeah," Lian giggled. "Daddy says I get to help Alfred in the kitchen and then on the computers tonight."

"Ooooh, big job," Dick said, grinning as Lian puffed out her chest with pride.

"You betcha it is!" Lian declared. "Now that I'm on the job we'll get those bad guys for sure."

"I'm sure that we will," Dick said firmly enough that Lian beamed at him and hugged him again.

Eventually they got off of the floor, with Roy's quietly laughing assistance, and headed down to the kitchen were Alfred actually smiled at Lian. It didn't surprise Dick at all that Damian took one alarmed look at Lian and then fled from the kitchen as quickly as he could, though the haste with which he departed was a little unusual. Lian didn't appear to notice but once Damian was gone she giggled to Alfred about silly boys.

The afternoon was full of Lian laughter, Roy consulting with Bruce about his place in the mission (and Roy disappearing for about an hour on a super-secret sub-mission that Dick suspected was the reason for his visit) and Dick trying to locate Tim without any success whatsoever. Eventually he asked Alfred, who told him that Tim had gone back to his new place to get some sleep. Given that Dick thought that Tim had gotten about eight hours of sleep total in the last five or six days, that was probably a very, very good idea. The last thing he wanted was for Tim to get hurt while on patrol.

Still, it made Dick a little twitchy that Tim wasn't available. He'd promised Babs that he'd talk to Tim about the sex thing and Dick always liked to fill his promises to her as soon as possible. Besides, she'd also _asked_ him to ask Tim if he could put bugs throughout Tim's new home. Babs almost never asked for things like that so he had to think that it was very important to her.

"Twitchy," Roy commented once darkness finally came and they got to go down to the Cave to change.

"Can't help it," Dick complained. "I just want to get out there and do something."

"You should be wearing the Nightwing suit tonight," Roy chuckled. "You're too restless for Batman."

"I wish I could," Dick sighed. "Unfortunately, no go. Bruce already said that I need to be Bats tonight."

Roy nodded as if he was already aware of that, which he probably was, but there was still a lot of amusement in his eyes as he observed Dick's nervous energy. It was good that tonight was going to be a busy night. Even better, Dick was paired with Roy which meant that he'd have someone to rein him in if the nerves did get the better of him. It didn't happen very often in the Bat suit but given how wound up he was over Tim it might tonight.

When they made it to the locker room, Damian was there, suspiciously staring at the door as he dressed. It looked to Dick as though he was afraid that someone was going to burst in and attack him at any second. He started and glowered when he saw Roy walking at Dick's side.

"That offspring of yours will not be coming down here, will she?" Damian demanded with his tunic half on.

"She might," Roy said entirely too casually. "Alfred was saying something about having her help down here tonight, at least until her bedtime."

Damian's eyes went so wide that he looked terrified. He dressed so quickly that Dick thought that he'd suddenly developed super speed. Before Dick could ask what was wrong, Damian was running out of the locker room while putting his mask on with one hand and shouting to Steph that they needed to go immediately.

Dick turned to Roy who grinned after Damian. They could easily hear Steph's protests and Damian's rapidly rising demands to leave, now, this instant, what was wrong with her hearing, they needed to go now! When Roy started snickering, Dick cocked his head inquiringly. This was way more than the normal Damian / Lian battles over who got to be the favorite child in the Manor.

"Someone might have told Lian that little boys tease girls and are mean to them when they like them," Roy said with a wicked smile. "And someone else might have told Damian that little girls tended to take mean-hearted teasing as seduction that should be responded to with kisses and hugs and pink lace-covered hearts saying 'Do you like me?' with little boxes on them for yes and no."

"You didn't," Dick breathed.

"Oh, just Lian's side," Roy said entirely too smugly.

"And Damian's?" Dick asked while laughter tried to bubble up and he tried to stomp it down.

"Tim. Apparently very seriously and with pictures of examples and Steph backing him up that she'd done exactly that when she was Lian's age," Roy said with a humongous and thoroughly evil grin.

The laughter won. Dick laughed and laughed, collapsing onto one of the benches in the locker room as he laughed until he wheezed and he was crying. Roy snickered and left him there as he got back into his Arsenal uniform. Eventually Dick managed to stop laughing and get dressed. He felt a lot better for the laughter, which was probably deliberate on Roy's part.

Dick appreciated it. Their mission wasn't one of the really critical ones tonight. They had a more or less normal patrol, other than they were to stop at one particular club and intimidate the owner into talking about the people who'd been using it to work on their conspiracy. What amused Dick was that they were supposed to portray the visit as nothing more than a normal stop during patrol. Despite the attempt to make it seem like they weren't onto the people behind the huge plot, Dick was pretty sure that they knew that the heroes of the world were working to shut them down.

"I really should be Nightwing for that," Dick sighed once they were out on the road and headed into town.

"Granted but there's not a lot to do about that," Roy said. "People would start asking questions if Nightwing suddenly came back right now. It would be odd and noticed."

"Mmm, true," Dick sighed. "Sometimes I miss the stripes though."

Roy licked his lips with a suddenly hungry expression on his face. The mask transformed it from his more normal dominant look into something distant and almost scary. It was the lack of eyes that did it. Dick was intensely grateful for the cowl that obscured the majority of his face because he really didn't want to admit how much that masked dominance turned him on. From the smirk on Roy's lips, he was quite aware of his effect on Dick, especially on his abruptly interested again penis.

"I really need to adjust this suit," Dick sighed.

"Uh-huh," Roy rumbled and grinned as Dick shivered. "Easier access would definitely be good."

"Stop that," Dick complained. "We have patrol."

All he got in reply was a smirk that made his penis jerk against the too-small cup. Patrol went pretty well. He could hear Jason and Steph snarking viciously against each other while gleefully cleaning up one cell on the far side of town. They sounded like they were having an absolute blast, complete with explosives that Jason had rigged up over the afternoon. Helena was off on her own again, doing something cryptic that involved ice, guns and a lot of seriously pained screams. Damian was paired with Bruce, both of them running through the night as silently as ghosts, though every so often Damian would snidely comment on whichever place they'd managed to clear out last.

Cass and Tim were somewhere relatively close but Dick didn't see either of them as the night progressed.

It was a busy night in their area so he supposed that wasn't too surprising. Seventeen attempted muggings, three attempted murders, two attempted rapes, one mini-riot that was more of a smash and grab at one of the local electronics shops and their required visit to the club made it quite exciting, all things considered. It felt utterly strange to have Roy be the 'good cop' and Dick be the 'bad cop' during the interrogation, but given their costumes it was necessary. Dick was far more used to being the one making the snarky jokes and promising to protect the perp than taking Bruce's role of threatening them with destroying their bodies and souls.

Still, they got the information Bruce and Babs wanted, much to Babs' delight, and were able to head back out into the city with a minimum of fuss. Dick truly thought that the tear gas arrow fired into the still relatively crowded club was an important reminder that they shouldn't get cocky but Babs hadn't been terribly pleased by it. He didn't know why. She got wonderful pictures that could be used to identify everyone as they stumbled out of the club, gasping and coughing.

Two bombs and another rape attempt followed the club visit which put them at bar closing time, to Dick's surprise. Several drunken brawls filled the next hour, along with two drunk drivers to get off of the road. By the time they took a break on top of one of the bigger buildings in the area, Dick was exhausted and even Roy looked tired.

"Crazy night," Roy commented.

"More going on than usual," Dick agreed with a tired sigh.

"We could use a hand," Tim said over the comms.

He grunted as if he was in the middle of a huge battle. Roy and Dick exchanged looks and then hurried together to his location. Tim and Cass were having trouble, entirely too much trouble. They'd located another cell of the organization behind the big plot but this one was guarded by a team of Metas. Dick and Roy immediately charged in and helped them out.

It took a lot of work, several bruised ribs that almost felt cracked at first, and the entirety of Roy's supply of expanding foam arrows to finally subdue the Metas. Tim had disappeared in the middle of the battle, slipping inside the cell's hideout to raid their computers. Once again, they had to run for their lives when the computer system decided to blow up in a huge explosion that knocked down the buildings closest to the hideout.

That meant spending another half hour making sure that no one had gotten trapped in the rubble (no one had, thank goodness) before the police and fire department finally arrived. Slipping away to the rooftops was a relief, as was the sun just starting to turn the horizon pink and gold.

"That went reasonably well," Tim commented once they were safely away and perched on a nice solid, non-burning roof.

"Tim," Cass said.

He turned and, apparently Tim's surprise, suddenly had an armful of Cass kissing him as though she was trying to suck his tongue out. It only took a second before Tim caught on and kissed Cass back, his hands resting gently on her hips. The kiss looked like one of the eat your soul kisses that Dick had seen on Babs' monitors, which of course had Little Dick sitting up and battering against the too-small cup.

"Ah, applying for the Exception List?" Tim asked once Cass let his lips go.

"Mmm, think yes," Cass said and giggled. "Nice."

Tim blushed, which was just barely visible under his cowl. "Thank you."

Cass nodded and hurried away, still giggling which was a very strange thing when she was in costume. Tim watched her go and then smiled as he licked his lips. The simple little movement abruptly carbonated Dick's brain. Images from Babs' monitors of Tim licking his lips exactly like that after sucking Bart off competed against other images of Tim kissing Kon until Kon was whimpering and thrusting helplessly against Tim's belly. They combined with dreams he'd had and the low rumble of appreciation from Roy.

"Did his brain just drain out of his ears?" Tim asked while peering at Dick.

"Oh yeah," Roy answered with a low laugh. "No surprise. He's wound way too tight over you, Double R. You letting anyone apply for that Exception List of yours?"

"Not anyone," Tim answered and he really shouldn't be able to look that flirtatious with the cowl on. He smirked and darn it, a smirk that sexy should never, ever, in a million years be on Tim's lips, at least not while Dick's penis was constrained by this particular cup. "Do you have references or samples that I mind find interesting?"

As Dick tried to gather together enough functioning brain cells to formulate a coherent response (other than tackling Tim and kissing him while trying to rub off on his stomach), Roy smiled his best Dom's smile. That made Tim's breath catch, especially when Roy reached out to grab his wrist and pull him in for a kiss that made the kiss with Cass look like a peck on the cheek by comparison.

Tim all but melted against Roy's body, which seemed to be exactly what Roy wanted. Dick forced himself to look around to verify that no one was watching them but no, they appeared to be secure. If anyone was taping them then Dick was certain Babs would take care of it.

When Dick looked back at Roy and Tim his legs shook enough that the cape quivered around Dick. Tim's arms were wrapped around Roy's neck and he'd threaded one leg around Roy's hips as if he was about to ride Roy right there. Roy had Tim's cape bunched up under his hands as he firmly squeezed Tim's ass. Eventually they broke apart and yet again Dick regretted that he wasn't in the Nightwing suit. He could have had his penis out and been stroking it if he was Nightwing tonight. As it was he tried unsuccessfully to adjust his cup so that it wouldn't cut off his circulation while holding in whimpers that were wildly inappropriate for Batman.

"Mmm, I think that was a very interesting sample," Tim murmured once he and Roy stopped kissing.

Roy laughed breathlessly. "Sure seems like there's something promising to me."

Tim cast one sly look at Dick before cocking his head at Roy. "Well, there would have to be a proper try-out before I could say for sure that you're a proper fit for the Exception List. Unless of course you have a reference, someone to speak for you."

As Roy laughed Dick's mind finally coordinated with his body well enough to let him tackle Tim and knock him to the rooftop's gritty surface. Tim was laughing, hugging Dick as if he'd been waiting for exactly this, so Dick kissed him the way he'd wanted to for years and years and years. That made Tim's laughter die at the same time it made Dick's cup absolutely unbearable.

Kissing Tim was a strange mixture of submission and dominance. He could almost literally feel Tim working out just how submissive Dick actually was and then deciding how he wanted to respond to that. Dick gasped against Tim's lips as Tim flipped them over and pinned Dick down. The kiss shifted into something a great deal more intensive as Tim all but tongue-fucked Dick's mouth and made noises like he found their respective cowls totally frustrating.

"Ow," Dick groaned as Tim settled over his hips and pressed down against the too-small cup.

Tim blinked and raised an eyebrow. After a second he snickered and grinned. "You really do need to adjust that codpiece."

"Tell me about it," Dick groaned. "I swear that I'm going to be permanently crippled if this keeps up."

Both Tim and Roy laughed at that. Tim quite deliberately rocked against Dick, though not so hard that it was excruciating. His eyes were intent as he watched Dick's reaction to the deliberate infliction of pain. Even with the cowl hiding his face, Dick was pretty sure that his enthusiastic enjoyment of it was obvious to Tim. Roy certainly saw how much Dick liked it. He was grinning at Dick and Tim as if this was the best show he'd seen all year.

Tim smiled down at Dick, the expression turned into something strange because of the Red Robin cowl. He ran his hands over Dick's chest, ghosting them over the armor as if it was Dick's flesh. After a moment he nodded firmly.

"Let's go," Tim said.

"Where?" Roy asked.

Neither of them offered Dick a hand up, which somehow emphasized the shift in Tim's behavior away from submissive and towards dominant. He rolled to his knees and then stood when Tim nodded at him. A quick brush of his hand got rid of the dust and debris from the rooftop.

"My place," Tim replied to Roy.

"Ah…" Tim and Roy both glared at Dick when he spoke up. "Sorry but I was asked to relay a request from O."

"Oh, well that's different," Tim said while Roy nodded and made a get on with it gesture.

"O would appreciate it if you would consider allowing me to place bugs in your place so that she can… watch," Dick said. He swallowed hard at the suddenly fierce expression on Tim's face. "She um, asked. Not ordered."

Tim cocked his head to the side, frowning at Dick for a long moment. "Where?"

"Um, everywhere," Dick said. "Especially the bedroom."

"Did she have any footage to share with the class?" Roy asked hopefully.

They both grinned as Dick shuddered in ways that were so utterly inappropriate for the Batman suit. He couldn't help but show just how much he'd enjoyed watching Tim but that didn't seem to bother Tim at all. He licked his lips again, shuddering with arousal that made Roy rumble at them both.

"I think I can arrange that," Tim said in a voice that had gone husky. "Let's go. I can think of some lovely places for her cameras."

+++++

"The showers are in here," Tim commented as Roy paced by his side and Dick followed both of them. "Communal, I'm afraid, but it was easier to set up that way. I honestly didn't expect to get many visitors after patrol."

"Can't say that I mind getting a look at you," Roy murmured.

He drew an appreciative glance down Tim's neck, which was slowly being revealed as Tim unzipped his suit and disarmed the defenses on it. Tim smirked back at him, slowly and casually stripping the Red Robin suit off as he led the way. Dick pushed the Batman cowl back and let out a sigh of relief. Both Tim and Roy smiled at him, Tim with a particularly smirky smile that promised all sorts of kinky things in the very near future.

Outside the showers was a locker room, though it was considerably more comfortable than the one in the Cave. Dick gladly stripped out of the suit as Tim and Roy stripped and chatted about why Tim had put in ample padded benches instead of Bruce's more utilitarian teak benches. Dick preferred to think that they were there for kinky activities rather than simply being cheap and easy to clean with their microfiber covers. Their chit-chat seemed more like a sort of jockeying for position, as though the two of them were working out exactly how their respective versions of dominance and submission worked.

It was sort of interesting to watch. Dick hadn't played with two Doms before and Tim seemed to have slid very firmly into Dom mode by the time they were all naked. At least it looked to Dick like Tim was in Dom mode but when Roy reached out to run his thumb along the side of Tim's neck, Tim gave him an arch look that was almost a glare.

"Don't do that," Tim growled at him.

"Ah, sorry?" Roy said, obviously startled by Tim's response.

"You do that and I'm going to go all subby," Tim explained a little less harshly. "I've wanted Dick since I was tiny and now that I finally get a chance at him I don't want to lose it because my brain's gone to mush. We can have another round later where you Dom us both."

Roy laughed and grinned at Tim, puffing his chest out a little bit as his penis hardened. "Okay, I'm just going to be proud here that I make your brain go to mush with a touch. Never mind me."

Dick snickered, which got both of them looking at him. His brain carbonated again at their eager looks, to the point that Dick wasn't entirely sure how he ended up with Roy pressed up behind him and Tim in front of him. There had been too many emotions, too many fantasies, welling up all at once for any level of coherence to be maintained.

Still, once Tim caught his face in his hands and made Dick meet his eyes, Dick's mind cleared out. There wasn't anything other than Tim staring down at him as if Dick was something precious that he'd wanted for years and only just got to have.

"Yes, years," Tim said, apparently answering the question Dick hadn't realized he'd said out loud. "I wanted to be around you from the time I was four, Dick. I knew that I wanted more than just friendship by the time I was nine. I was a pretty early bloomer. I knew just how much you meant to me by the time I was fourteen. You're the one that made me regret the No Heroes rule the most. I've wanted you most of my life. You wouldn't believe how excited I am that you're finally someone I can touch."

"Oh God," Dick whimpered.

Roy caught Dick's arms, keeping him from hugging Tim and squeezing until he couldn't breathe. He would have struggled against Roy's grip but Tim bent down and kissed Dick slowly and thoroughly. Tim tasted faintly like blood, as if he'd taken a blow to the mouth sometime during patrol, overlaid over tea and the faintest hints of one of Alfred's sandwiches.

His acute awareness of Tim's taste quickly faded as Tim gently encouraged Dick to open his mouth. Roy nuzzled Dick's neck in exactly the right spot to make him shudder with need. Dick let Tim in, relaxing into their control. Tim kissed like he fought, full of intensity and control. His hands alongside Dick's face were warm and firm as his tongue explored Dick's mouth. Between Roy's nibbles on his neck and Tim's kisses, Dick's head was spinning entirely too quickly.

It took forever for Tim to pull back and stare into Dick's eyes. He stared at Dick for a long moment that seemed even longer because Roy wasn't moving either. Dick was the only one moving by that point, rocking against Roy's grip on his arms and whimpering for more.

"So beautiful," Tim whispered.

"Always is," Roy agreed. "Where do you want to put the cameras? Don't want to disappoint the lady."

Tim shuddered and blushed so hard that Dick would have thought that he hated the thought, except for the way that Tim's erection jerked and his breath speeded up. He licked his lips and looked down at Dick as if he was plotting out all the ways he wanted to do Dick and then looked around the room for the best angles to record from. Dick blinked and then laughed.

"You're an exhibitionist," Dick said and grinned when Tim looked at him with that arched eyebrow.

"Very much so," Tim said without the slightest hint of shame. "And so are you. I already know that. Does it make you more excited to know that Kon's listening to us?"

Dick jerked and stared at Tim who smirked and leaned down to nuzzle Dick's ear. Roy purred behind Dick, nuzzling his other ear and then biting the lobe just hard enough to make it hurt wonderfully.

"R-really?" Dick asked and wow, that was a much higher register than normal.

"Mmm-hmm," Tim murmured into Dick's ear. "Kon's always listening to me. His ears are tuned into me so he hears me no matter what I'm doing. Awake, asleep, work or play, Kon's listening all the time. He hears me doing this," he stroked Dick's erection with a feathery touch that was closer to tickling than anything else. "He probably just pulled himself out so he could touch himself the same way I'm touching you."

"Oh my God," Dick whimpered.

He was so hard from the thought of it that his penis ached almost worse than getting hard in the suit. Tim chuckled and gripped Dick's erection tightly. When he tugged it was direction, not stimulation.

"Up," Tim ordered. "As much as I want to fuck you silly, we all need showers."

"We are kind of pungent," Roy laughed.

He let Dick go just long enough to propel him to his feet. Between Roy's hands on Dick's back and Tim's grip on his very interested erection, they got Dick into the shower room and into a spray of warm water that was just the right side of hot. There were a half dozen shower heads pouring water on them, soaking Dick, Tim and Roy within moments. Roy kept nuzzling Dick's neck, stroking his body, while Tim watched approvingly.

Tim smiled, lathering soap with his hands. Instead of washing his body, Tim moved close and started watching Dick's body as if he owned every single inch of it. Every touch was firm and assured, as if he knew every hot spot on Dick's body. Roy grinned and took the soap to wash Dick's back, both of the rubbing up against Dick so that he was the filling in a soapy, wet sandwich.

"Please," Dick whimpered as Roy soaped up his ass and Tim stroked his erection with foam-covered hands.

"More?" Tim asked with that perfect smirk on his lips. "I don't think either of us are ready for more yet, Dick."

"I'm certainly having fun with this," Roy chuckled into Dick's ear.

"Oh God, please!" Dick moaned. "Teasing me!"

"Yes," Tim hissed as he did something brilliant and perfectly painful with his nails to Dick's erection. "Teasing you. Getting you read for us, Dick. I've wanted you for far too long to let this be a quickie. I have _plans_ for you tonight."

"So far I highly approve of your plans," Roy laughed as Dick gasped and shuddered, barely able to resist the urge to come right then. "What else do these plans include?"

Tim smirked at Dick as he set the soap aside but he didn't answer until they'd washed all the soap off of all three of their bodies. All through it, Roy and Tim kept Dick from doing much of anything. Roy's hands kept Dick from touching Tim, most often by keeping his arms twisted behind his back. Tim slipped away every time Dick tried to kiss or nuzzle his cheek. He was grinning as he did it, obviously enjoying controlling everything about what Dick got to feel at any given moment.

Eventually he went to an open cabinet on the wall and pulled out some nylon cuffs that were water-safe and a jar of waterproof lube. Roy's chuckle was hot and appreciative in Dick's ear. Together they pulled Dick's arms over his head and cuffed him to a discreet little O-ring in the middle of the shower's spray.

"Very nice," Tim murmured as he used the lube on himself instead of Dick. "I'm going to enjoy this entirely too much."

"What's 'this'?" Roy asked while idly playing with Dick's erection.

"You get my ass," Tim said and smiled at the way Roy jerked with arousal, "and I get Dick's cock in my mouth. We can try different things later, like you fucking me into Dick's ass, but for now I want both ends filled."

Dick realized after a moment that he was begging under his breath, pleading in a broken little voice that he hardly ever heard out of his own mouth. Normally it took Roy beating him while a vibrator filled his ass to get him to this point. He shuddered and gave in utterly, trusting that Tim and Roy wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't take things too far. There would be time later for discussion of limits. For now Dick wanted Tim so badly that he could barely see straight.

Tim smiled a truly sadistic smile and walked away. He shook off the water and went out into the locker room, taking his time as he found the bugs that Babs had given Dick. Two of them are waterproofed; little digital things that wirelessly send signals back to Babs' computers. While Roy stroked Dick's body and directed one of the shower heads to spray water directly on his aching erection, Tim casually strolled back into the shower and considered where to place them.

He tried one spot, then another, finally settling the two bugs where they'll have an excellent field of vision. Dick could see the moment when they went online. The little cameras flashed for a moment and then there was a tiny beep that was barely audible over the sound of the water splashing and Dick's desperate whimpers.

"Didn't realize you were quite this sadistic," Roy commented as Tim sauntered back over to stroke his nails over Dick's erection.

"Very much so," Tim said. "I've been aware of my sadomasochism since I was approximately nine years old."

"Then you want it hard and deep?" Roy asked.

"Very much so," Tim said.

They both smiled as Roy moved away from Dick. Tim kept his hand on Dick's erection, the nails digging in perfectly, even though both Roy and Tim seemed to be focused on each other instead of Dick. He'd never thought that two Doms together would be hot but watching Tim kiss Roy like he wanted to eat his soul was probably the hottest thing that Dick had ever seen.

This time Tim's kiss was anything but melting. Roy and Tim surged against each other, almost battling each other for dominance. After a moment where Dick was afraid that neither one would yield Roy groaned and backed off a little. Tim's breath caught and his nails dug into Dick's cock, sending a shiver of arousal through Dick.

Dick jerked against the cuffs, not because he wanted to get loose which would be easy enough if he really wanted it, but because Tim let go of his erection to stroke Roy's and offer up a condom. His eyes drifted nearly shut as Dick whined at them, saying something desperate and garbled that even he didn't understand. Both of them ignored Dick in favor of another dueling kiss that led to Tim being shoved up against Dick's chest so that he was the stuffing in the sandwich this time.

Tim pushed Roy back and bent down in the spray of the water to suck Dick's penis into his mouth. At the same time he arched his back and offered himself to Roy who grinned and took a deep breath before slamming into Tim so hard that Dick shouted for him.

The brutal thrust seemed to be exactly what Tim wanted though because he groaned appreciatively around Dick's erection. His teeth grazed Dick's erection, making Dick shout and whine deep in his throat. There wasn't much that Dick could do other than try and brace himself as Roy started pounding into Tim, driving him forward onto Dick's erection so that Tim was effectively fucking his face on Dick's cock.

"Good," Dick managed to say, managed to gasp despite the stimulation of Tim's mouth around him, his fingers cradling Dick's testicles. "So good!"

"Oh yeah, damn good," Roy agreed. "Made for this. Made for us to take you and use you, weren't you Dick?"

The question made Dick shout because he'd expected it to be for Tim. He looked down at Tim and shuddered because Tim was looking up at him, eyes hot and demanding. Tim's hand curled around Dick's thigh, encouraging him to thrust as much as he could. When Dick's feet slipped Tim's nails were sharp and hard on his testicles, which only drove Dick to try harder.

He wanted to do better, wanted to be perfect. There was something about the expression in Tim's eyes that reminded him of Bruce watching as Dick practiced. That demand, the expectation and need mixed together into something compelling and almost incandescent was enough to send his brain away into the perfect zone where Dick could do anything as long as someone needed him, wanted him.

Roy's voice echoed from somewhere far away, telling Dick that he was beautiful, perfect, exactly what he wanted. It was a faint, distant sound that couldn't compete against the demand hanging in Tim's eyes. Dick gulped and braced one foot behind him so that he could thrust at least a little bit for Tim.

Tim wanted him, wanted him to fuck his mouth. Dick panted, vaguely aware that someone was shouting, moaning, promising that he'd do it right, do it well as the water started to cool until it was lukewarm and then edging into cold. The shift in temperature made Dick's skin feel two sizes too tight, especially when compared to the furnace that was Tim's demanding mouth.

"Yes!" Roy shouted.

He slammed into Tim who shuddered and came as well. Tim pulled his mouth away so that he could groan against Dick's hip. His hand clenched around Dick's erection, squeezing tightly enough that Dick couldn't come even though he wanted to.

"Oh yeah," Tim sighed.

Roy pulled Tim up, laughing as Tim arched his back to keep Roy inside of him. To Dick's dismay, Tim kept his hand clamped around his erection. Both Roy and Tim smirked at Dick's desperate whimpers. Tim looked over his shoulder at Roy with that utterly sadistic smirk.

"Do you think he earned it?" Tim asked.

"Mmm, he did do pretty well," Roy said. "After this much stimulation he's usually pretty bad at keeping control."

"He was very good for me," Tim agreed while rocking back against Roy who groaned and clutched his hips. "I suppose he has earned an orgasm. Do you want it, Dick?"

"ohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease," Dick panted, trying to thrust into Tim's hand and failing because Tim wouldn't relax his hand enough to let Dick's erection slide.

"Hmmm," Tim murmured, still smirking at Dick. "I want it Dick. Give it to me. Give it to me now!"

He released the tension and stroked Dick's erection just like he'd stroked Kon back in the Tower. The mental connection to Kon, to the fact that Kon had to be listening to this just like Babs was watching it, had Dick coming so hard that he screamed and jerked. His knees gave way but Tim was there, along with Roy.

They turned off the water, released Dick's wrists. Tim held Dick up, murmuring words of praise that sounded so much like Bruce when he was especially pleased that Dick jerked through several rounds of aftershocks that made his whole body tremble. Roy wrapped a towel big enough for four around them, expertly drying Dick and Tim off with little murmurs of approval of his own.

"Thank you," Dick whispered once he managed to catch his breath.

He finally hugged Tim the way he'd wanted to all night, holding his little brother close while shaking with the intensity of the whole scene. Tim chuckled and hugged Dick back. Eventually he pulled away enough to tug Dick towards the locker room.

"Come on," Tim said, laughing as Roy started toweling off Tim's hair. "I have more plans for you two and there are a lot more bugs that need to be placed."

"Oh my God," Dick groaned as he gladly followed Tim out into the other room. "I think I died and went to heaven."

"Not yet," Tim said and smirked as both Dick and Roy shuddered. "But it won't be long now."

+++++

"No knives!" Dick squeaked and then blushed as Tim smiled at him fondly and just a little regretfully.

"Yes, I know, Dick," Tim said. "Don't worry. It's just something I find intriguing, not something that's vital to my pleasure."

"Good," Roy said with a little shrug. "Frankly the only time I'm comfortable with blood play is if there are whips involved."

Tim groaned and shivered while licking his lips at Roy. The dominant posture abruptly dissolved into something nearly as submissive as Dick's boneless sprawl across Tim's couch. It was a much more abrupt shift than Dick would have expected but Tim didn't seem uncomfortable with that rapid shift of thought pattern. Roy certainly didn't seem to mind it either. He grinned at Tim and wagged his eyebrows.

"Like whips, do you?" Roy asked.

"Oh yes," Tim said. "Absolutely yes. Preferably with marks that last for several days to a week."

"Ouch," Dick commented and then laughed when Tim looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry, but I'm just not that much of a masochist. I love the pain while it's happening but I want it to go away when the play is done."

"Mmm, I prefer that the pain stays with me for a while," Tim said and shrugged. "But then I've always liked the visuals of being marked."

"I'm surprised you don't have any tattoos," Roy commented as he started wandering around the living room to put up cameras.

"Too identifiable," Tim said.

They'd already bugged Tim's kitchen while getting something to eat and then all the entrances both legitimate and hidden. Tim didn't appear to mind having Babs' cameras there at all, which made Dick wonder why they hadn't been there before. He didn't ask, not with Tim's penis getting harder by the second and Roy watching both of them as if he was plotting interestingly kinky things to do to them. Dick was pretty sure that they'd be having a round in the living room and then going off to the bedroom, which was the last place left to bug.

"So you like bondage, the tighter the better," Roy commented while securing one camera over the door.

"Very much so," Tim said.

His voice slid into a softer, slightly shuddery tone that made Dick's stomach flip. Tim as a sub made Dick want to wrap him up in his arms and protect him. He looked and sounded like he'd do anything that you wanted, no matter how kinky it was. Granted Dick was very much that way himself but seeing his little brother that willing somehow made him want to cuddle and protect him.

Roy smiled, crossed to kiss Tim quickly, and then slipped out of his arms before Tim could do more than moan. "You love being taken."

"Yes."

"How do you feel about taking Dick's ass with your arms tied around him and your hands wrapped around his cock so tightly that he can't come without permission?" Roy asked.

Dick whined and squirmed on the couch while Tim's breath caught and his eyes fluttered shut. That made Roy laugh at them both, the laugh that said he was absolutely delighted with both of them and looking forward to playing hard. The second bug went over the fireplace and the third Roy stuck in exactly the right spot to cover the rest of the room and down the hallway to the front door.

"That sounds wonderful to me," Tim said and this time his voice was very shaky.

"Of course you're going to have to earn your orgasm too," Roy told Tim as he came back over and stroked his thumb down the side of Tim's neck. "You did make us wait for a long time before we got to touch, Tim."

"I know," Tim said and Dick could literally see his eyes dilating with pleasure at the pressure of Roy's thumb against the side of his throat. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Roy said.

He glanced at Dick who grinned at him. It was really interesting to get to watch Roy Dom someone else. Most of the time Dick was so wound up when they got together that he wasn't even aware of Roy's little check-ins and procedures for making sure Dick got what he needed. It all flowed together into sex and love and the joy of getting what he needed. Seeing it from the outside was very different.

Dick wasn't sure what it said about the two of them that Tim and Dick both needed to prove that they were good enough during scenes. He knew it all tied back into Bruce but Dick absolutely refused to think about his father figure during sexual activities. Well, at least while starting out. Once he got going he responded powerfully to things that reminded him of Bruce. During the wind-up it freaked him out.

"Over the back of the couch, Dick," Roy ordered in exactly the right tone of voice to get him going too. It was the 'bet you can't do this' tone instead of the 'do it now' one.

Dick rolled up on his knees and draped his upper body over the back of Tim's couch. It was wide and soft, giving Dick ample room to support his chest and upper arms, even though the couch stood in the middle of Tim's huge living room with nothing behind it besides a half height bookshelf stuffed with reference books.

"Spread those legs and no looking," Roy said.

He tugged Dick into position, spreading Dick several inches wider than was comfortable but exactly wide enough to make him feel completely exposed. Dick realized after a moment that he was exposed, both to Tim's eyes and Babs' camera over the fireplace. That made Dick whine and Roy chuckle, while Tim's breath turned into needy little pants.

"No looking," Roy repeated as he pushed Dick's head down on his forearms. "We'll take care of you, Dick but you don't get to see."

"Roy," Dick whined and wasn't at all ashamed of it.

Roy just laughed. He whispered something to Tim who made a desperate whine of his own. When hands next touched Dick they were Tim's, not Roy's. Tim spread Dick open, staring at him for a long moment that made Dick blush so hard that he thought he was bright red all the way down to his toes.

He didn't have any warning before Tim's tongue slid from his testicles up over his ass. Dick shouted and bucked but Roy's hand landed on his back, holding him in place so that Tim could continue licking and teasing Dick. During their discussion of limits, likes and dislikes earlier Tim had said that he loved doing this but Dick hadn't expected to be on the receiving end so soon.

From the little noises that Tim was making he really did enjoy it. He was whimpering louder than Dick and Dick thought his throat was going to hurt from the noises he was making. Tim's tongue was entirely too agile, wet and hot as Tim teased Dick.

"Yeah, thought you'd like that," Roy murmured to Dick. He was petting Dick's back, keeping him in place so that Tim could continue. "Tim needs to prove that he's sorry. You need to get Dick nice and ready, Tim. Make sure that he's enjoying himself."

"Oh God!" Dick gasped.

Tim's tongue disappeared and his fingers took their place, while his hand wrapped around Dick's cock to stroke him. Somehow, Tim knew exactly the right angle to brush against Dick's prostate. He whined and would have pushed back but Roy's hand was there, holding Dick still so that Tim could keep working on stretching him out. It was different with Tim whose fingers were more slender. Roy's fingers always felt blunt and powerful. Dick's own fingers never quite reached the best places but Tim's were nailing it every single time.

"Oh God yes, oh, oh fuck Tim!" Dick panted, rocking against Tim as much as he could.

"That looks good," Roy rumbled as Tim slid a third finger into Dick and made him buck despite their restraining him. "So good. Love watching you take it, Dick. Such a sexy boy."

It took until Tim had a fourth finger in Dick for Roy to be satisfied. He had Dick stay in place, forehead still on his arms as Roy slowly guided Tim into position and then had him press into Dick. Their whines were almost perfect matches for each other, both desperate and high, when Roy ordered them to stay exactly like that without moving.

Roy used spare bow strings from his uniform to tie Tim's arms around Dick's waist, securing them tightly enough that Dick, who peeked during the process and got scolded for it, was a little worried about cutting circulation off if Tim struggled. But then Roy had Tim wrap his fingers round Dick's erection and all thoughts besides 'yesyesyesyesyes!' went away.

"You're still nice and wet," Roy commented once he was sure that Tim had a good firm grip on Dick and that neither of them was going to move. "I think I want to know where you got that lube."

He brought a hand down hard on Tim's ass, jolting both of them. It sounded like one of the really hard smacks that left a mark that stung for ages to Dick. To Dick's surprise Tim moaned as if it was perfect and got harder in Dick's ass. The second smack was so hard that it rocked Dick forward into the back of the couch while Tim gasped.

"Does he like it, Dick?" Roy asked.

"Yes," Dick hissed because oh God, Tim was twice as hard as he had been before. "Oh God yes!"

"Good," Roy said. "I think he needs a nice hard spanking before I fuck him into you. He kept us both waiting, teased you for years. He needs to make up for that with his body. Don't you, Tim?"

"Please!" Tim moaned and the sound of his voice was so desperate that Dick had to look.

Tim face was barely visible when Dick twisted around to look over his shoulder. He'd leaned over Dick's back, offering himself up to Roy as much as he could given the position Roy had put them in. The blush had faded away into two bright spots on Tim's cheeks but his eyes were even more dilated than they'd been before.

A hard squeeze on Dick's erection made Dick's breath catch to the point that he felt like he couldn't breathe but after a second that didn't matter because Roy brought his hand back down on Tim's ass so hard that they jolted forwards again. Tim's hands squeezed convulsively with the blow and his hips jerked, driving his penis deeper into Dick.

"Yeah, this will work very well," Roy murmured in his darkest Dom voice, the one that usually had Dick thinking about squirming free and escaping. "You love this, don't you Tim?"

"Yes!"

His enthusiastic agreement, coupled with the next smack that rocked the two of them calmed Dick's unfocused inner worries. Tim wanted it. He wanted to be spanked and used. Dick was pretty sure he needed to be used this way, to apologize for all the things he hadn't done, all the kisses and hugs he hadn't let Dick and Roy give him. As Roy spanked faster and so hard that every blow rocked them, Dick relaxed and let Roy take care of Tim while he allowed himself to enjoy what Tim was giving him.

Tim's fingers squeezed rhythmically, not stroking but still giving Dick enough stimulation that he felt like his penis got harder with every single blow. By the time Roy finished what Dick thought were thirty blows Dick and Tim were both begging for more, Tim in a broken voice that sounded like he was on the verge of tears and Dick so breathlessly that he was sure that Roy had no clue what Dick was saying.

"Now that is nice," Roy chuckled. "This couch is at exactly the right height for this."

He reached around Tim to grasp Dick's hips, pulling sharply. Tim shouted against Dick's shoulder and continued to gasp as Roy tugged again and again, driving Tim into Dick's ass with every thrust-tug combination. Dick was far enough gone that it took him several thrusts to realize that Roy was fucking Tim, not just manipulating their bodies.

"Tim!" Dick cried.

He tried to squirm and push against him and failed entirely because of the grip that Roy had on his hips as well as Tim's grip on his erection. That combined with the softness of the back of the couch kept Dick from getting any leverage at all. There wasn't a thing he could do besides enjoy what they were doing, in a completely different way from the last round in the shower.

"Oh God, oh God, Dick!" Tim whimpered against Dick's shoulder blade. "This, this, oh fuck yes! Wanted this so long. Wanted you! I couldn't, couldn't let myself, couldn't let myself touch because, oh God Roy!"

He sobbed into Dick's back as Roy picked up the pace; driving Tim into Dick with thrusts so hard that Dick could barely keep his pose against the back of the sofa. That didn't stop Tim's babbling or the way his panting breaths warmed Dick's back. If anything, Roy picking up the pace made Tim talk faster, plead faster.

"Couldn't stop," Tim continued as if he hadn't been interrupted at all. Maybe to Tim he hadn't been. "Wouldn't stop if I started. Mean so much to me, always meant so much to me. I wanted you so bad, Dick! Always wanted to be with you. Every time I was with someone I thought about you. Very first person I ever thought about was you. Always been you, just you, oh God, Roy! Yes!"

"Should have let him have you, Tim," Roy said, releasing Dick's hip so that he could smack Tim's thigh hard enough for the impact to sound like a whip hitting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tim panted while squeezing Dick so hard that stars flared behind Dick's eyes.

Tim kept babbling apologies and explanation into Dick's back as sweat bloomed on Dick's body. It let Tim's hips slide a little more, adding a tiny bit more stimulation. Between that stimulation and Roy's continuing thrusts into Tim that drove Tim into Dick, Dick was babbling back at Tim and Roy as the pleasure-pain-pleasure rose to nearly unbearable levels.

"Stroke him, Tim," Roy ordered. "Make our Dick feel good."

There was no way to keep from shouting as Tim's hands went from squeezing to caressing in ways that seemed designed to make Dick's arms and legs lose all control. His awareness narrowed down to Tim's hands, his hips, the feel of Tim panting against Dick's back as he kiss and nipped at Dick's shoulder blades.

Dick slowly raised his head but the room was so blurry that he couldn't see anything. He shut his eyes again as the pleasure rose and rose until he felt Roy's fingernails scratch down his side. There was a wail from somewhere as Dick came hard. Tim's hands caught it, letting him stroke Dick more easily, drawing another surge and then another from him until Dick realized that the person wailing was him, not Tim or Roy.

He gasped and sobbed as Roy pounded Tim harder, driving Tim into Dick until Tim's hands abruptly tightened and he jerked hard in an orgasm that sounded as powerful as Dick's had been. Roy laughed breathlessly as he thrust a couple more time and then came as well, in his case with a deep groan that sounded like it had been torn out of his chest.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I needed," Roy murmured.

Instead of letting Tim and Dick loose, Roy maneuvered them so that they were lying together on the couch. To Dick's dismay, Tim slipped out in the process but that hardly mattered after a moment. Tim sighed happily and spooned Dick, still murmuring against his back though the words were completely incoherent now.

"Good boy, you didn't struggle," Roy commented as he checked Tim's wrists. "Very little bruising at all."

"Don't want to let go," Tim complained.

"Heh, you don't have to let go," Roy laughed, "but I do need my bowstring back. I'm sure you have cuffs that we can use in the bedroom instead of that."

"Mmm, yes please," Tim murmured much more happily this time.

Dick could feel Tim smiling against his back. He squirmed around so that he could finally hug Tim the way he'd wanted to. Tim laughed a silent laugh and let Dick hold him as Roy took care of the cleanup. Afterwards, Roy sat on the floor next to the couch and grinned at the two of them.

"What?" Dick asked.

"I really need to figure out what to give O so I can get pictures of this," Roy said with an even wider grin. "You two are adorable together."

"She really likes chocolate," Tim said with a huge yawn. "And I know she'll ask to put monitors in your home so that she can make sure Lian is safe. Oh, and she'll definitely want to add to the whole baby romance we're stirring up between Lian and Damian."

"If you people get my baby girl married to that boy I think I'm going to be upset," Roy said but there was no fire in his voice.

He was still grinning, running his fingers over Tim's back and neck as if he couldn't stop touching. Dick sighed happily and let Tim and Roy snark at each other over the top of him. As tired as he was Dick hoped that there would be another round in the bedroom or maybe a sleepover so that they could have more sex in the afternoon after they woke up. He really didn't want this to end anytime soon.

+++++

Dick woke up in a nest of arms and legs. It took a moment to figure out who, where, why, and what had happened last night. Once he remembered he grinned so broadly that his face hurt. Tim was curled up against his chest while Roy was wrapped around Dick's back. He felt the moment that Roy woke up because Roy stiffened and then started chuckling nearly silently into Dick's ear. To his amusement, it took much longer for Tim to wake up.

There was time for Roy to get up, go to the bathroom, come back and snuggle up to Tim's back before Tim grumbled and rubbed his face against Dick's chest. Roy and Dick shared another huge grin when Tim went from languid relaxation to so stiff that he seemed like he'd been transformed into marble.

"Morning sleepy-head," Dick said cheerfully enough that Roy started snickering.

Tim pulled back to stare into Dick's eyes with wide eyes that made him look younger than his age by several years. He blinked twice and then suddenly grinned back at Dick with delight. Dick pulled him down for a kiss that started out battling with grins and then progressed very quickly into Tim straddling Dick's hips so that he could hold Dick down and kiss him so thoroughly that both of them were hard.

"I like the way he wakes up," Roy commented.

"Mmm-hmm!" Dick agreed.

"I had excellent incentives to wake up quickly today," Tim said while rocking against Dick.

Tim seemed firmly into Dom territory again, not that Dick minded that at all. To his surprise, Roy seemed completely content to watch the two of them together rather than join them. Roy settled back against the pillows, smiling as Tim pushed Dick's wrists up to the headboard and then secured him in a set of professional-looking cuffs. They had little locks on them which meant that Dick would have to actually work to get free.

The thought of it, of Tim being restrained this way, made Dick whine and buck against Tim. He grinned at Dick while gently raking his nails down Dick's arms, scratching just hard enough to make Dick shiver and leave red marks. Tim bent and bit Dick's earlobe while pinching his nipples. Dick squirmed as he pushed up into the pinches. To his surprise Tim stopped and frowned at him.

"No," Tim said in a voice that was nearly a clone of Batman's voice in a crisis situation. "I don't want you to move, Dick. Stay still for me. Can you stay still?"

The intensity in his eyes and the tone of his voice was more than enough to trigger that part of Dick that would always, always, always obey. Roy made a little humming sound, as if he was surprised that Tim would go that way but it was distant and unimportant compared to the sudden rush of need to do as Tim wanted.

"Yes," Dick said, panting a little from sheer arousal. "I can. I will. Please. Please let me try!"

"Good boy," Tim growled. "Stay where I put you and don't move until I say so, Dick."

"I will," Dick promised.

Tim's smile of approval made Dick moan. He allowed himself a shudder and then focused as hard as he could on not moving at all. It wasn't easy. Not moving was the hardest thing for him, always had been. Dick loved moving, loved being in motion but Tim wanted him still so Dick would be still, would be a good boy for Tim.

He whimpered as Tim got off the bed and went to a chest of drawers along the wall. The whine turned into a groan that Roy echoed as Tim pulled out several lengths of black rope, each carefully coiled and wrapped so that they wouldn't tangle when unwound. By the time Tim settled on the bed again and untied the first piece of rope Dick wasn't at all sure that he'd be able to stay still the way Tim wanted.

"You like ropes," Tim commented with a smirk that was downright evil.

"Yeah," Dick admitted. His voice came out so husky as to be unintelligible that he cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah, a lot. Always have."

"Good," was all Tim said but it was enough to make Dick thump his head against the pillows.

"Need any help?" Roy asked.

"No, I have this," Tim said in an ultra-confident tone of voice that made it sound like he should be in costume.

He took his time tying Dick's ankles to his thighs, always making sure that there was enough room in the knots so that Dick wouldn't lose circulation. Once Dick's legs were immobilized, Tim freed Dick's wrists and then helped him kneel so that Tim could create a rope harness that secured Dick's wrists behind his back. The whole time Dick stayed as still as he possibly could. Tugging on rope bondage wasn't a good idea. No, he needed to stay still, be good for Tim.

"Fuck he looks good this way," Roy commented while stroking himself slowly and almost casually if it weren't for the fact that his penis was hard as a rock and leaking.

"He always did look good tied up," Tim agreed. "I loved it when I got pictures of Robin after he'd been caught. Not that Dick ever was this good for the various criminals that tied him up. He'd squirm like crazy."

Tim finished securing the ends of the rope around Dick's wrists and then tied a large knot in a short piece of rope. He pressed the knot against Dick's mouth. It took a moment for Dick to realize that Tim had just made a rope gag. Once he did he groaned and opened his mouth, allowing Tim to tie the gag on and make sure that it wasn't uncomfortable.

The rope had obviously been used many times. It was smooth and comfortable against Dick's skin. Whatever Tim had used to wash it hadn't left a residue that Dick could taste. In a very strange way, the ropes felt like an embrace, like those times when he was younger when Bruce would tie him up and then time how long it would take for Dick to escape. Dick had never admitted to Bruce how much he'd enjoyed the slow, quiet process of being bound with ropes but obviously Tim understood the appeal.

"So beautiful," Tim murmured as he ran his fingers over Dick's back, tracing the lines of the rope coiled around his body. "Love seeing you this way for me, Dick."

He reached around Dick, fingers trailing down to Dick's erection. There was another piece of rope in his right hand, though this looked more like silk cord than rope. As Tim looped it around Dick's testicles and then wrapped it tight around his erection, Roy hissed and then squeezed himself hard.

"No way is he coming with that on," Roy said in a voice gone rough with arousal.

"Not easily anyway," Tim agreed.

He tied a secure bow knot just under the head of Dick's penis before rubbing his thumb over the slit and chuckling at how wet the tip was. Dick whined through the gag. His legs were starting to twitch from the lack of movement. Rather than give into the need to move, Dick used his training to try and still himself, calm the muscles and relax them so that he could be good for Tim.

It wasn't easy, especially because Tim was stroking his bound erection while nuzzling Dick's earlobe. Tim bit down and Dick jerked despite his best intentions. Roy laughed from his place on the other side of the bed. A second bite made Dick's eyes drift shut. Every touch felt magnified, as though his skin was suddenly a thousand times more sensitive than normal. Lips brushed against his neck. A moment later teeth bit into his neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"Nnngh!" Dick grunted.

His whole body was quivering now. The ropes hadn't shifted that he could tell but Dick wanted to move, to rock against Tim's body draped over his back. He could feel Tim's erection rubbing against his buttocks but it wasn't enough. Nothing could be enough right now, not with his erection bound and throbbing, his body shaking from the need to move.

"No moving," Tim ordered in Batman's growl. "Follow orders and I'll take care of you, Dick. Can you stay where I put you, no matter what happens?"

"Mm-hmm!" Dick grunted through the gag. He didn't nod. Tim hadn't said that he could move his head so Dick didn't.

"Good boy," Tim murmured in a voice that could have been Bruce's when he was happy with what Dick had done.

Dick whined as a chill swept over his body. Tim moved around on the bed, carefully moving Dick so that his chest was resting on the covers and his ass was in the air. The ropes around his ankles and thighs ensured that he couldn't put his ass very high up but Tim didn't seem to mind that. He found the lube somewhere so that he could slowly and methodically open Dick up. His fingers were firm and slender, curling in exactly the right ways to find Dick's prostate. It felt so damned good, so good that Dick wanted desperately to move but he didn't, wouldn't.

"Take the gag off," Tim ordered Roy.

"You sure as hell don't have to ask twice," Roy said.

He all but scrambled to get to Dick, gently removing the gag while Tim wiped his fingers and then untied Dick's ankles and thighs. Dick didn't move until Tim and Roy repositioned him together. He ended up on his knees with Roy's erection in his mouth and Tim's hand caressing his ass.

The first slap against his ass made Dick jerk despite his intentions to stay still. Roy chuckled and stroked Dick's hair. Tim hummed and continued spanking Dick. It didn't seem like Tim wanted to hurt Dick or punish him. The slaps weren't vicious or hard enough to leave a mark. After a few moments Dick relaxed again, letting Tim have whatever he wanted from Dick.

Both Tim and Roy hummed when Dick relaxed. Roy slowly and gently thrust into Dick's mouth, all the while petting Dick's hair. His movements were soft enough that he didn't unbalance Dick at all, which was good given that Dick's hands were still bound behind his back. Dick felt like he was floating between Tim's hand warming Dick's rear end and Roy's gentle touches. They had him. He was safe, loved, needed and doing his best for the both of them.

"So hot," Roy murmured.

"He really is," Tim agreed. He stopped spanking and moved between Dick's legs. "Dick, you're not allowed to come until I say you can."

His voice was deep and dark, a pure Bruce-voice as Batman when the mission was nearly out of control and Bruce was relying on Dick to be better than he'd ever been so that they could save everyone, including each other. He shuddered and would have nodded but Tim had said that he wasn't supposed to move and Roy was in his mouth so all Dick could do was whine desperately around Roy.

Tim's first thrust was hard enough that it drove Roy into Dick's throat. The sudden plunge was at exactly the right angle or maybe Tim had put Dick's body into the proper position to ensure that Tim nailed Dick's prostate. Another thrust followed and then a third, each of then pushing Dick's arousal higher.

Hands drifted over Dick's back and shoulders while Roy murmured something that sounded complimentary, not that Dick could quite follow exactly what Roy was saying. More hands tugged at the rope harness wrapped around Dick's body, pulling him back onto Tim's erection. It felt like getting hugged and caressed all over, like he was being used in the very best ways. Dick concentrated on not moving. He wasn't supposed to move. Tim had told him not to move.

One hand reached underneath to stroke Dick's bound cock. The increase in sensation made him shout around Roy. Tim chuckled and fucked Dick harder, his hand rubbing over the ridges on Dick's cock from the binding. Teeth bit into Dick's back, adding another sensation. It was almost too much for him to handle but at the same time it was perfect. Dick wanted so badly to come but Tim had said that it wasn't allowed, that he couldn't so he pushed the need away and focused on sucking on Roy and squeezing Tim as best he could when he was getting fucked harder and faster from both ends.

"Damn, Dick!" Roy gasped.

"Oh yes," Tim moaned. "That's our good boy. That's what we want from you. Doing so good, Dick!"

Dick whined and sucked harder. Yes, he was doing well. He was making them happy. Roy grunted something that was probably a warning before coming in Dick's mouth. It was salty and perfect and Dick sucked as hard as he could, wanting everything he could get from Roy, his friend, his Master, the one who kept Dick from getting out of control.

Behind him Tim whined high in his throat. His hands curled around Dick's hips and dug in hard enough to leave bruises. He slammed into Dick while Roy collapsed backwards onto the pillows, panting like he'd just gone three rounds with Clayface or Bane. Dick wanted to complain about losing Roy's penis but Tim had that perfect angle again so all that came out of Dick's mouth were gasps and moans as he battled against the orgasm that Tim was driving every closer.

Tim hauled at the harness, making Dick straighten up before pulling Dick down into his lap. That switched the stimulation in new and overwhelming ways. He could feel Tim's stomach with his fingers, feel his thighs underneath Dick. Dick gasped and then followed the direction of Tim's hands, fucking himself on Tim has hard and fast as he could.

He could finally move, could finally express the need that he'd been holding in check for so long. Dick had no idea how long he'd been still for Tim but it felt like decades now that Tim had finally given him permission to move. Tim bucked hard into Dick, meeting Dick's downward thrusts with upwards ones of his own. Across the bed Roy rumbled and stroked himself as if watching Dick and Tim together was getting him hard again even though he'd just come.

"That's my boy," Tim growled. "So good, Dick. Yeah, take it. You've always been such a good boy."

His hand snaked around to fumble at Dick's penis. Tim tugged and suddenly the pressure of the binding went slack. Dick shouted before he could stop himself. It took biting his lip to keep himself from coming immediately.

Their movements sped up, Tim into Dick, Dick down onto Tim, Roy watching and stroking himself as he got harder and harder. Dick felt as though the entire would had come to a stop just so that he could have this perfect endless moment, that nothing would ever interrupt. He'd be here, on Tim's bed, being used by to perfect Doms for the rest of eternity.

"Now!" Tim shouted as he slammed into Dick and then held Dick still again.

Dick gasped and came, the timelessness exploding into white light and pleasure and screams that probably came from his throat though he really couldn't be sure as the light faded away and his whole body went so limp that Dick knew he'd never move again in his entire life.

The white faded into fuzzy gray. He was distantly aware of hands on his body, something being loosened, but none of that mattered. His fingers and arms twitched in time with his softening penis. Something warm and wet swiped over Dick's stomach and thighs while fingers ran through his hair and over his cheek.

Eventually two warm hard bodies pressed up against Dick. The bigger one was against Dick's back. A smaller, leaner on cuddled up to his front. Dick wrapped his arms around Tim, yes; it was Tim, hugging him while murmuring who knew what. Tim's shoulders shook with silent laughter. Roy's chuckle rumbled through Dick's back. By the time he managed to find some level of coherence again Tim was drawing invisible circles on Dick's stomach and Roy's stomach was rumbling.

"We should get something to eat," Roy commented.

"What time is it?" Dick asked more because he had absolutely no idea whether it was day or night than because he wanted to get up and do anything.

"Mmm, looks like it's almost two thirty," Tim said after craning his neck to see the clock on the bedside table. "We should eat and head back to the mansion. I think Bruce had something planned for dinnertime."

"Don't want to move," Dick complained. He pulled Tim back down into a hug that included twining his legs around Tim's so that he couldn't escape.

"Dick doesn't want to move?" Roy said in his snarkiest tone of voice. "You broke him, kid."

That made both Dick and Tim snicker. Dick wrapped one arm around Roy's neck and pulled him down into the hug too. Roy went willingly enough that Dick sighed and squirmed happily under both of them. This truly was his idea of heaven. It was a pity that they would have to get up sometime soon.

"We need to do a lot more of this," Dick commented about half an hour later after he finally let Tim and Roy go.

"I don't know," Tim said with a little snicker of amusement at the pouty face Dick leveled at him. "I'm not sure I'll have time for patrol if I add too many more heroes to the Exception List. Seriously, every single minute of my life is going to be filled with sex."

"What a way to go," Roy sighed as if that was his idea of heaven.

"Meh, sex is more important than patrol," Dick said even though he didn't mean it. "Love is more important by far."

That was really was true in Dick's opinion. Tim seemed to see that. He slipped back into Dick's arms for a cuddling hug that included one of Tim's breathless little laughs of pure delight. Dick kissed him just because he finally could kiss Tim when he wanted to. To his delight, Tim kissed back without any dominance or submission, just joy and love and fingers trailing along Dick's cheeks as if he was trying to memorize the taste of Dick's mouth and the feel of his face.

"Come on," Tim whispered to Dick, joy dancing in his eyes. "Let's get some breakfast. I think I'll make pancakes for us all."

+++++

"Fucking assholes," Jason growled as they ran from the latest building about to explode in spectacular ways.

Tim chuckled breathlessly as the explosion went off and they tumbled back to their feet. "You're just angry that they have bigger bombs than you do."

The helmet hid Jason's grin but there was a clear smirk in the set of Jason's shoulders. They watched as the remnants of the building burned brightly and then headed off to back up Damian and Steph who sounded like they were about to kill each other from sheer snark overload. It was Friday. A full week of battling this conspiracy had given them a reasonable grasp on the extent of the organization and they'd done some relatively good work clearing it out of Gotham but Tim wasn't at all sure that he'd make it to the Titans this weekend. From his conversations with Kon, it wasn't likely that anyone would make it there this weekend. There was simply too much going on for all of them right now.

"You're distracted," Jason commented an hour and a half later, once the night's battles faded away into false dawn.

"Too much going on," Tim sighed.

Even the helmet couldn't hide the sidelong look Jason gave Tim. Habit made him stiffen and glare at Jason, despite how tired he was and how well they'd worked together tonight. Damian and Steph had been much worse than Tim and Jason. For that matter, Helena and Cass had been worse and that was something of a miracle given how many times Jason had tried to kill Tim in the past.

"You're just upset you're not going to hook up with the Kid," Jason said. He clearly tried to sound mocking but there was more than a hint of sadness.

"Frankly, I'm horny," Tim said with a little shrug that barely ruffled his cape. "I was looking forward to some time with someone this weekend and it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

"Didn't get everything you wanted from Big Wing, huh?" Jason asked. This time the mockery was fully there, along with enough amusement that Tim smiled at him. "And here I thought between him and R you'd get all your fantasies."

"No, not all of them," Tim said.

He didn't control the wince at the memory of Dick and Roy's automatic rejection of knife play. Bernard had rejected knife play, more because he wasn't confident enough of his control to keep from hurting Tim. Steph thought combining knives and sex was insanity, worse than combining bondage and sex. Kon had gone seven shades of pale while Bart had started asking questions about which of his enemies had hurt Tim that way with the clear intent of tracking them down and making them pay. Tam, Dick, Roy, everyone that Tim had ever played with had rejected knife play.

Jason's hand landed on Tim's shoulder, a good bit more solicitously than Tim had any reason to expect. His hand was warm and strangely protective but then Jason hadn't been truly insane in several years, no matter what he liked to pretend to Bruce, Dick and the press. Tim tried to smile at him but apparently it came out crooked and wrong because Jason's fingers tightened on his shoulder.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Just one kink that no one wants to try out," Tim said, shrugging. Jason's hand fell away, leaving a cold spot on Tim's shoulder.

"And here I thought you were getting so much sex you couldn't possibly be missing anything. Hard to imagine what you're not getting from that bunch," Jason said. He tried for snark, obviously, but the words came out far more hurt and wanting than anything else.

"Knives," Tim commented while watching Jason's reaction carefully.

"Yeah, so?" Jason snarled so defensively that he obviously hadn't understood what Tim was saying. "Not like I'm carving people up randomly."

Tim put a hand on Jason's arm to keep him from storming off. "No, that's what I'm not getting. No one I play with has any interest in knife play. Very few have any interest in blood play and then only exceedingly rarely."

Jason went still, staring at Tim from behind his helmet. His arm was so tight under Tim's hand that it felt like he was on the verge of attacking. Tim could see his pulse hammering at his throat. After a moment Jason took a huge breath and then let it out in a shuddery sigh that made Tim's pulse pick up in pure hope.

They stared at each other for a long moment, expressions hidden behind their masks but emotions entirely too clear because of their respective training. Jason lifted one hand, running the edge of his thumb under Tim's jaw with just enough force to make the seam of the gauntlet cut into the side of Tim's neck. Tim's cock jumped against his cup exactly as it always did whenever Jason did something like this. He should have gone straight to Jason when he realized that knives were one of his kinks but things had been so bad between them that Tim hadn't dared do it. It was only in the last couple of months that they'd gotten on even enough footing for Tim to contemplate this.

"Getting uncomfortable there, Baby Bird?" Jason murmured in a rumbling smoke-stained voice that was nearly a growl. "Going to make me go away?"

Tim shut his eyes, let the familiar frisson of fear-want-lust-need wash over him and then leaned into the edge of Jason's thumb. It dug in deep under his chin, above the edge of his collar. He could almost imagine that it was sharp, that with a tiny bit more pressure the skin would break and a line of blood would creep down his neck, slipping over his Adam's apple to disappear into the black fabric of his cowl.

"Oh Baby Bird," Jason whispered. "You are so fucking dangerous."

"Sorry," Tim said as he opened his eyes and found Jason so close that Tim couldn't believe he hadn't noticed Jason invading his personal space. "It's… I can't believe you didn't notice how I reacted every time you tried to kill me."

Jason snorted. "The anger was pretty damned obvious, Baby Bird. This? Not so much. You really want it?"

He wanted to say yes, God yes, please, now, right here, anywhere Jason wanted. Unfortunately, surge of lust that he really should have been prepared for took his voice away and left Tim nodding mutely at Jason while his heart pounded against his chest as if it wanted to escape. The way Jason's head cocked to the side implied a fond smile that had absolutely no smirk in it. Jason's hand shifted so that he could rub his thumb over Tim's lip.

"My place," Jason announced. "My place and my rules or no go, Baby Bird."

"What rules?" Tim asked and blushed at how breathless his voice was.

"No bondage," Jason said entirely too grimly. "I don't mix bondage and knives, Baby Bird. Bad shit happens when I do that. You don't get to say when we stop. I decide what's too much, not you. Already know your threshold for pain's way too fucking high. I'm not risking taking you out of the game when we got all this shit going on. No permanent marks, either. You want that, you gotta earn it from me and that'll take a long damn while."

Tim nodded thoughtfully, letting the part of his brain that could still think even when he was completely out of his mind on fear toxin or Ivy's pollen take over. God knew that he was so turned on that the rest of his mind wasn't even vaguely coherent.

"That works," Tim said after a second. "I do want safe words just in case. And I'd love a blindfold though I really don't need it tonight."

"Holy fuck, you are so damned kinky," Jason groaned.

His head tilted back towards the rapidly lightening sky and his throat worked as he swallowed. Tim didn't reach up to touch the strong line of Jason's shoulder, didn't rise up on his toes to lick the notch of Jason's throat the way he wanted to. After a moment Jason shuddered and then lowered his head to stare at Tim.

"Follow me," Jason snapped.

"Lead on." Tim gestured for Jason to precede him.

They didn't go far, rather to Tim's surprise. He knew about six of Jason's hide outs and was reasonably certain that he was close to locating four more. The sheer paranoia of having so many bolt holes had bothered him initially but Tim rarely worried about it anymore. He had his own share of places to go to hide when he wanted to be left alone. Jason had far more reason to want to escape than Tim did.

The apartment they ended up in was on the top floor of a reasonably nice building. It wasn't until they were inside that Tim realized that the studio apartment had actually been constructed secretly and couldn't be accessed from the rest of the building below their feet. Tim looked around, wondering who had built it and when, as it looked entirely too old and worn to be something that Jason had created on his own.

It was one room, just an open place in the rafters that was about twenty feet by fifteen feet. The ceiling was low enough that Jason's head brushed against the cracked plaster. Someone, probably not Jason, had put a battered and faded old Oriental carpet in the middle of the room at some point. A kitchen table with a mended leg sat in the middle of that, surrounded by six mismatched wooden chairs. A makeshift kitchen cobbled together out of modern camp gear sat on the far side of the room, close to a toilet that looked at least twenty years old.

There was a futon bed on the other side of the room except that it looked more like Jason had thrown down a couple of shipping pallets and put a worn out mattress on top of them. The blankets and sheets appeared to be clean, as were the clothes carefully folded and stacked next to the bed. Tim wasn't sure what to make of the place, other than this was obviously one of Jason's more closely guarded bolt holes.

"It's not much," Jason commented as he took his helmet off and tossed it onto the rickety table, "but it works as a place to crash when I'm in the neighborhood."

"How old is it?" Tim asked. He pushed back his cowl and sighed with relief at the cooler air over his face and scalp.

"Not sure," Jason said. "Least twenty, thirty years. Think it might actually be original to the building, which means it's over a hundred years old. I was lucky to find it. Strip, Baby Bird. I wanna look at you."

Tim shivered and nodded as he disarmed his suit. "Red means stop, it's too much. Slower means exactly that I need a little time to process what you're doing."

"No?" Jason asked curiously.

"Generally that means that I'm feeling guilty about enjoying myself in that particular way and that I'll maim you if you actually do stop," Tim said wryly enough that Jason snickered. "I do enjoy myself when I get into this sort of edge play but there's usually a sense of guilt and worry about what it means about me, especially when I'm with someone new. And this is an entirely new kink. I'm not certain how I'll react. Please, by the way, always means more."

He stripped the suit off in as few movements as possible. After a full night of patrol Tim truly didn't want to wait. Jason's breath caught as Tim was revealed. His eyes traced the bruises that Roy's bowstring had left on his wrists, the marks on Tim's back that Bart had given him the previous weekend. The rest of the marks were combat related but Tim could see Jason cataloging them.

Jason pushed away from the wall and strolled over to run his hands over every single mark and bruise, testing Tim's responses to the minor pain. He didn't ask any questions, just hummed when he found the bone-deep bruise on Tim's ribs from yesterday's kick to the ribs and then chuckled when Tim gasped at Jason's hands brushing over the leftover whip mark that Bernard had given him the Wednesday before last.

"You can't even feel that," Jason murmured into Tim's room.

"No, but I know that it's there," Tim replied with a shiver of lust. "That was… Bernard likes whips."

"Mmm, so Bernie gave you that one," Jason said, lips against Tim's ear. He was still clothed, still had the domino on. "Good for him."

There was a tiny sound of metal as Jason pulled his knife. Tim couldn't stop the whimper but he did stay still. Jason's bulk pressed up against his back. The knife was the big Bowie knife. It swung around and rested against the scar on Tim's neck. He shuddered. That scar had been put there by this exact knife.

"Look at you shudder," Jason whispered into Tim's ear in a whiskey and gravel growl that made Tim's whole body shake. "How often did you think about this, Baby Bird? When'd you start thinking about me and knives?"

The knife drifted along Tim's throat, sharp and cold. It pressed in just deep enough for Tim to be convinced that Jason was scoring a line into his flesh but there wasn't any pain and no blood flowed down his chest.

"How often?" Jason asked again.

"A-at least once a week," Tim answered. His whole body broke out in goose pimples when Jason dug the tip of his knife into Tim's left nipple. "Oh God!"

"When?" Jason purred.

"Eleven," Tim said and shook despite all his efforts at controlling his body. "I saw you fight with Two Face. He had pair of knives. You took one away from him--"

"And cut him up with his own knife," Jason finished. "Yeah, I remember that fight. B was pissed about it but I still won. Turned you on?"

"So much," Tim whimpered.

This time when the tip of Jason's knife dug in there was a flare of pain as a bead of hot blood welled up onto Tim's cold skin. He mewed. No matter how embarrassing it was, Tim couldn't describe the sound that erupted in any other way. Jason laughed and spread the blood across Tim's abs with the flat of his blade.

"Oh yeah, you want this," Jason murmured.

He shoved Tim towards the pallet on the far side of the room, deliberately making Tim stumble. Tim went with it, letting Jason dominate him. The contrast between his nakedness and Jason's clothes and mask added to the experience in ways that had Tim hard as a rock and panting as if he'd just run a marathon.

Jason impacted with Tim's back, knocking him down onto the bed. He couldn't tell where the knife was and Tim's thoughts went panicky from sheer nervousness at the same time he had to bite his lip against a surge of pure arousal. They hadn't discussed what Jason was going to do. Tim didn't know what he had planned.

A drop of blood fell from his chest to the bedding.

"Oh God," Tim moaned as _knife-blood-Jason-knife-please_ flashed through his brain and possibly out of his mouth though Tim couldn't be sure of that. His pulse was so loud in his ears that Tim really couldn't tell if he'd said it out loud.

"Down," Jason growled.

He shoved Tim's face into the sheets, holding Tim there until he got his arms underneath him and spread his legs into a more stable pose. Jason set the knife on Tim's back, the tip digging in under his right shoulder blade as he slowly pulled off his gloves and tossed them aside. Tim could hear Jason unlacing his boots, taking his jacket off and slinging it over one of the rickety chairs. When he sauntered back to Tim's side Jason's stride was slow and confident.

"Always were the god boy," Jason mused and there was absolutely nothing in his voice that allowed a response. "Studied you after I came back, Baby Bird. Pissed me off that Bruce replaced me with such a fucking goody-two-shoes. Least until I watched you with Bernard."

Tim whined and then gasped as Jason picked up the knife again.

"You were all of fourteen," Jason murmured as he drew the blade along Tim's back until he hit the exact spot where Bernard had first broken Tim's skin with a whip. "Tied up, hard as a rock and begging in that goddamned broken voice. He made you bleed. Right here."

The edge of Jason's blade pressed against Tim's back, the pressure slowly increasing until Tim's skin broke and he howled. It didn't hurt. That was what surprised him. The feeling of Jason's knife cutting through his skin was hot and sharp and the blood welling up felt like it was boiling but the sensation was so far from pain that Tim's head spun.

Jason laughed in that smoke-darkened voice. "He apologized so hard until you cursed at him and told him to do it again. Demanded that he make you bleed, leave you covered with marks and stained with your own blood. Bet you didn't know that after he patched you up and sent you home he spent an hour throwing up in the bathroom."

Tim froze, more than stunned by that revelation. He'd known that Bernard had taken a long time, months, to pick up the whip again but he'd never realized that it had upset him that much.

"Then he spent the next three days jacking off while muttering your name," Jason continued. "Fucking hated him. Hated you both so damned much. Suppose that's why I was so hard on you. You had this incredible thing between the two of you and I _wanted_ it. No words, Baby Bird, not unless you're gonna safe word out of this."

Jason's hand was so tight on Tim's hip that there would be new bruises there. He shook his head no as hard as he could with his face pressed into the sheets. The knife shifted as Jason used the flat of his blade to draw a design on Tim's back while chuckling.

"Only got worse when I realized all the other people you were fucking," Jason continued. "Drove me crazy, as if I wasn't crazy enough. Probably a good damned thing you didn't come onto me back then, Baby Bird. I would have cut you up in the wrong ways back then."

His knife shaved down Tim's back, cutting into Tim's back exactly on the remnants of his last whipping with Bernard. Tim sobbed, jerked, and then whimpered as he realized that his cock was leaking against his belly from sheer arousal. He didn't think he'd ever been this excited before, not even that first time with Bernard and the whip.

"Still could," Jason said and this time his voice was strange and harsh, cold in ways that were terrifying if it weren't for how it made his hips start pulsing in the air. "There's no backup right now, Baby Bird. We're all alone. Babs can't find this place. I'd know if she bugged it. Just you and me and my knife."

"Please!"

The word came from nowhere, from everywhere. Part of his mind was screaming about how stupid it was to do this with Jason, with someone he didn't really trust but the rest of him did trust Jason, as much as he trusted Roy and Dick, possibly more than he trusted Bruce after all of Bruce's tests. Certainly more than he trusted Damian.

Jason grabbed the back of Tim's neck, hauling him up and into his lap. The two bleeding cuts pressed against Jason's shirt, bloodying him just as Jason had bloodied Tim. Tim whimpered and then clutched Jason's arm as the knife came around to rest against his belly, tip in and digging in exactly the right place to gut Tim if Jason did lose his temper.

"No words," Jason growled.

His grip shifted around so that he had Tim's jaw in his hand. He shoved Tim's head back against Jason's shoulder, holding him there as Jason squeezed hard. The knife moved down Tim's stomach, so sharp and deadly. Tim made himself stay still even though he could hear whimpers that made it sound like Jason was actually killing him. Moisture welled up along the path Jason's blade cut, though Tim honestly couldn't tell if it was blood or sweat.

"Look at you take this," Jason whispered. "Knew what you wanted even back then, Baby Bird. You want to be taken. Want to be forced, taken away from yourself, your busy fucking brain and the million and one plans that fill your goddamned mind. That's why you want the marks, isn't it? So that later, after its all over, you can touch them and be right back in the moment, back to giving it up to your lovers."

Jason's knife reached the base of Tim's cock, tracing up the length of it so delicately but with enough force to make it press against Tim's thigh. This time he knew when Jason cut him, nicking the head of his cock while humming something obscene and complimentary in Tim's ear.

Tim screamed and came so hard that he thrashed despite Jason's arms holding him tight. He didn't know where the knife had gone but it didn't matter, not with Jason wrapped around him and Tim's orgasm thundering through him with so much force that his eyes crossed and his body went limp.

The world went away.

When it came back Jason was humming an old eighties tune while doing something to his back. Tim tried to move but Jason's hand came down on his shoulder, holding him in place. Rather than struggle, Tim subsided as he cataloged what he could feel.

The cut on his penis was incredibly minor, practically a paper cut, but it throbbed in ways that Tim knew he'd remember in sex dreams for years to come. His back ached directly under Jason's hands. There were two distinct spots that he knew he'd been cut but to his surprise his right shoulder blade ached as well.

"Shoulder?" Tim asked.

"Heh, didn't think you'd realized that the knife had pierced the skin there," Jason chuckled. "You really do have way too high a threshold for pain, Baby Bird. None of the cuts are bad, just so you know, but I'm still putting butterfly bandages on the lower ones. Probably need to watch those over the next couple of days just to be on the safe side."

"You… Did you come?" Tim asked. This time when he tried to look over his shoulder Jason let him.

"Don't even want to," Jason said with a shrug that actually seemed honest and open. "You can suck me off later, after we wake up. This sort of thing is too intense for that. Least for me. Fucking is one thing. This… I can wait."

Tim smirked at him before lying back down on the bed. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he would have expected given how it was constructed.

"You look like you came your brains out," Tim commented and sighed that it sounded exactly as post-orgasmic as he was rather than as snarky as he'd intended.

"Some things are better than sex," Jason commented. "I'll fuck your face later. If, you know, you want me to?"

Tim chuckled as Jason moved away from the bed and finished cleaning up. He looked over at Tim when Tim rolled over and settled onto his back with a hiss of appreciation. It didn't surprise Tim at all that he started getting hard from the pain-pleasure-pain radiating from his back. Jason licked his lips.

"I definitely want it," Tim said. "I want your cock and your knife. I want this again. Not just once or twice but over and over again for years. I think I need it, no matter what anyone else thinks."

Jason stilled and then smiled as if he was that fourteen year old boy in the green spangled panties and pixie boots. He came back over and sat down next to Tim on the bed to run a thumb over Tim's lips.

"I'll give you whatever you need, Baby Bird," Jason rumbled as he pressed a kiss against the cut on Tim's nipple. "Anytime you need it."

+++++

"I think you're smiling," Rose said as she walked into the tower with Tim.

"Mmm, am I?" Tim asked, more than aware of the urge to grin like an absolute idiot but suppressing it because Red Robin didn't smile. At least not in public. Even if he had gotten quite thoroughly laid multiple times by multiple people in the last week.

"Yeah, smiling," Rose chuckled. "With everything that's been going on you've still found the time to have fun?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tim said and then had to dodge a series of strikes that would have sent him to the floor if he'd let Rose connect.

They grinned at each other as they play-sparred, Rose with exactly the right expression to make it obvious that she wanted on the list of approved heroes, though Tim wasn't completely certain that she even knew that the Exception List existed. They both stopped play-sparring when Kon whooshed in and stared at Tim in exactly the right way to make it obvious that he was checking Tim out through the costume. Rose started snickering at Kon's agitation which didn't help the blush that crept over Tim's face until it was obvious even with the cowl up. Tim was relatively certain that Kon didn't realize that he was hovering while vibrating as though he was Bart.

"Hi Kon," Rose said. She waved at Kon who didn't seem to realize she was there.

"You're not hurt, right?" Kon asked as he flew around to Tim's back and stared some more. "I mean, I know you're not hurt but you're not hurt-hurt, right?"

Rose raised an eyebrow as Tim sighed and rolled his eyes. He shrugged at her and continued into the Tower with Kon floating after him, still staring through Tim's uniform. Tim supposed that he really should have expected this response out of Kon after their discussion of knife play had gone so badly. He'd thought that Kon might pass out at the mere suggestion of drawing Tim's blood while having sex.

"Knives were on the agenda last night," Tim explained after Rose poked his shoulder with one finger. "It was… mmm, better than expected, shall we say?"

To his surprise, Rose stumbled and stared at Tim exactly like he'd just hit one of her kinks so hard that she could barely think straight. He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed while fiddling with the ends of her hair. Behind them, Kon made a shocked and horrified noise as if he couldn't understand what anyone would like about knives. She squirmed in ways that made Tim want to be between her legs, licking until she came so hard that she collapsed.

"Kink?" Tim asked.

"Oh yeah," Rose said, her voice entirely too tight. "You?"

"First one I ever identified, actually," Tim replied. "Friday was the first time I found anyone to play with me on that one. Everyone else I've been with has refused to have anything to do with knife play, much to my dismay. I'm definitely going to have to repeat the experience though. It was wonderful."

Rose sighed and bit her lip. "You are so damned kinky."

"Proud of it too," Tim said. He laughed at the looks he got from Kon and Rose. "The cuts aren't anything serious. One cut that was equivalent to a paper cut, two tiny punctures and a couple of cuts on my back that should heal in a day or two. But… it was fun. So much fun."

Kon whined and grabbed Tim. There was a whoosh of movement that ended with Tim in Kon's room and Kon trying to figure out how to disarm his uniform so that he could check the wounds. From the frantic look on his face there was no way that Kon was going to be able to relax until he'd reassured himself that Tim was okay. Tim batted Kon's hands away before turning off his suits defenses and pulling his top up so that Kon could see the two little cuts on his back. Hearing the experience probably had sounded considerably worse than actually being there. Kon always had had a vivid imagination and lack of information wasn't a good thing for him right now.

The cuts he revealed to Kon weren't very long, really. He'd been rather surprised when he looked at them in the mirror because they'd felt so much larger and deeper than they turned out to be. The right one was less than an inch and a half long and so shallow that Tim was surprised that it had bled at all. At the time it had felt much deeper. The left one was a little deeper and about an inch long. That one actually justified the butterfly bandages that Jason had applied, though only barely. Tim wouldn't have done anything more than put some antiseptic cream on it if it was a battle wound. He'd ignored battle wounds three times as bad as those two cuts.

"That's it?" Kon asked. He finally set his feet on the floor.

"That's it," Tim said. "I'm sure you'll see the other ones later but they're much more minor than those two."

"That's all it took to get you to come that hard, dude?"

Kon's expression was so stunned that Tim couldn't help but pull his tunic down and turn to kiss Kon. It was a little weird to kiss him with the cowl up; the beak on his cowl brushed against Kon's cheek and made Tim's nose itch. Still, Kon all but melted into Tim's arms, clinging to Tim when his knees started trembling. He could tell that Kon was dying for some time alone with Tim but they simply didn't have it.

"Hey, why did you two disappear?" Bart asked as he breezed in and then made a delighted noise that went straight to Tim's cock. "Timkisses! Iwantonetoo!"

Tim laughed against Kon's lips. Kon grinned and let Tim go so that Bart could pull Tim into a kiss that was something akin to being eaten alive. As seemed to be normal for Bart, kissing him was intense and fierce. Bart was hungry as he kissed and caressed Tim's body through the armor though he stopped when Tim jerked as Bart's fingers ran over the cuts on his back.

"Battle injury?" Bart asked while peering around Tim's side as if he has X-ray vision too.

"No, I indulged in a little knife play last night," Tim said. He rolled his eyes at Bart's instantly ferocious expression. "Stop that. I don't think I've ever come that hard and fast before."

"He screamed," Kon confided. "Like, really hard, dude. And from these teeny little cuts, too. I checked."

"What can I say?" Tim said with a casual shrug. "It was a fantasy come true, literally."

Bart whined and adjusted himself while staring at Tim's crotch and then Kon's as if he was wondering what they could do before they were needed. All three of them groaned the next second because alarms started going off and they had to go to work.

The modus operandi of the conspiracy that they'd been dealing with in Gotham apparently varied depending on the city and the heroes the conspiracy would face. Where Gotham had a lot of lairs hidden in old buildings wired to explode in spectacular ways, New York had roving mobs attacking specifically chosen targets. LA had some strange thing going on where there were submarines, both miniature and enormous, in the rivers and ocean off the coast. San Francisco, of course, went weird.

They spent the next eleven hours battling mind-controlled squid and suicide robots whose bombs' explosive power would have made Jason jealous. Tim was rather annoyed that they didn't manage to capture one despite his best efforts. He wanted to take one apart to see how its articulation worked. Eventually they managed to get the situation enough under control so that they could go back to the Tower and collapse for a while.

"That was disgusting," Cassie complained. She'd been hit by squid ink so she headed straight for the showers, Raven and Gar on her heels as they'd been splashed too.

"I wanna rest," Bart sighed.

He was tired enough that he was dragging his feet and walking human speed. Tim frowned and pushed Bart towards the kitchen. After a moment Kiran took Bart's hand and dragged him away, chattering about some dish her mother had taught her how to make that would make Bart feel better. Rose followed the two of them, waving goodnight to Kon and Bart because she was yawning so widely that she couldn't talk.

Tim headed towards his room, thinking about a shower and sleep, in that order. He'd managed to avoid the squids' ink but he had gotten hit by some squid guts. Getting that off was absolutely mandatory. His suit would probably need Alfred's special care once he got back to Gotham. To his amusement, Kon followed him like a puppy looking for a belly scratch and some treats. As soon as Tim stripped off his uniform Kon's knees gave out, sending him to the floor next to Tim.

"Strip," Tim ordered because obviously Kon needed this even if they were both too tired for sex. "We both need showers, Kon."

"Yes sir," Kon said, or more accurately yawned.

He managed to get out of his clothes and into the shower with a minimum of prodding on Tim's part. The showers in the Tower weren't as big as the ones that Tim had put in his house back in Gotham but they were big enough for the two of them to share a shower. Tim washed Kon's hair, getting the last of the squid guts out before washing Kon's back. By the time he turned Kon around so that the soap would rinse off of his back, Kon was hard as a rock, not that he looked to be aware of it.

"Too tired?" Tim asked as he started washing Kon's chest.

"Yeah, sorry dude," Kon mumbled without opening his eyes. "The cock's willing but no way."

"That's fine," Tim said. "I'm too tired for more than cuddling right now. There's always tomorrow morning."

Kon nodded. He took the soap away from Tim so that he could carefully wash every inch of Tim's body even though he couldn't stop yawning. The soap stung Tim's cuts but that was normal enough that Tim ignored it. Once they were out and dry Kon insisted on putting more butterfly bandages on his back even though Tim could see how hard it was for Kon to keep his eyes open as he did it.

By the time they stumbled out to the bed Tim was yawning as hard as Kon was. They curled up together on Tim's bed, Tim with the blankets pulled up over his back and Kon with them kicked off of one leg and half his chest. As Tim fell asleep he hoped that they'd have enough hours of down time that they would be able to be fully alert the next day.

He woke up to Kon's mouth slowly exploring his body, especially the area around the cut by his left nipple. Kon's TTK was caressing Tim's cock in ways that implied four or five hands on Tim's body. Rather than protest, Tim stretched and smiled at Kon who raised his head and grinned.

"Couldn't resist?" Tim asked while rocking his hips slightly.

Kon moaned and mouthed Tim's hip. "Nope. Dude, I seriously dreamed about you all night. This waking up to have you right here thing is awesome."

Tim laughed and nodded his agreement. Every single time he'd allowed a lover to sleep with him it had led to wonderful mornings though most of those mornings had been since he'd relaxed his rule on super heroes. Waking up to Dick and Roy and been glorious. Jason in the morning was a completely different experience than Jason at night. He hadn't expected how very sensual Jason was. Their morning sex had lasted so long that Tim had needed a nap before he was able to get up.

Kon appeared to be one of those morning people who woke up hot and horny if the stroking of his TTK over Tim's cock and the urgency of Kon's whimpers was to be believed.

"Open yourself up," Tim ordered as he pulled the lube out of the drawer in the bedside table.

"Um, fingers or… ?"

"I want your hands exactly where they are," Tim said just fiercely enough to get Kon to whimper. "Do you think you can?"

"Dude, are you kidding?" Kon groaned as he used TTK to squeeze a little lube out and then spread it on himself. "I've been doing that ever since our last fuck!"

"Practicing for me," Tim murmured. "Good boy."

Kon apparently had been practicing. He managed to prep himself, stroke Tim and kiss Tim like he was going to die without some sex all at the same time. It didn't take long before Tim located a condom in the drawer and put it on while Kon shuddered and whimpered in front of him.

"On your back," Tim ordered.

He laughed because one second Kon was kneeling at the foot of the bed and the next he was lying in the middle of Tim's bed with his legs spread wide and his hands clamped around the headboard of Tim's bed. This time he'd grabbed a couple of rails that were further out than the misshapen ones from the previous weekend so hopefully the headboard would survive another day.

"You are sure you want this?" Tim asked as he rubbed against Kon's perineum.

"Dude, seriously, if you do not fuck me I'm going to cry," Kon replied with a frustrated little jerk of his hips.

"We certainly can't have that," Tim answered with a grin because Kon looked like he might actually cry if Tim pulled away.

Once Tim pressed in, slow and smooth, the edge of tears disappeared into a breathy moan of pleasure that made Tim clamp down on his own pleasure. Tim smiled at the sound Kon made as he pulled back and then pushed back into Kon again. The feeling of Kon around him was wonderful but the look on Kon's face and the sounds he made was so much better.

Tim took his time. Given the problems they were dealing with currently it probably wasn't a good idea but this was only the second time he'd actually fucked Kon so Tim wanted to make it good for him. When Tim moved a little more on top of Kon, there was a slight shift of angle that made Kon shout. The headboard creaked as Kon's eyes drifted shut. His mouth had drifted open so that Kon could pant desperately.

"God, you're so damned sexy," Tim groaned.

"Tim!" Kon's whine was so high that it sounded like he'd just been hit with kryptonite.

"You are," Tim panted as he sped up. "Sexy and all mine. So glad that you got through to me, Kon. Wanted you for so long and now I finally get to have you."

Kon started pushing back against Tim. His TTK wrapped around Tim's back, brushing over the cuts on his back, down to his ass where he squeezed and tugged to try and get Tim to take him harder and faster. There was a small puddle forming on Kon's stomach so Tim pushed Kon's legs further towards his chest and complied with the whimpering pleas falling from Tim's mouth.

It felt too good for Tim to hold off too much longer, especially because Kon kept caressing the cuts on Tim's back. He grabbed Kon's cock, stroking him in time with the thrusts. Kon gasped and then a few strokes later came so hard that he striped his chin with come. Tim thrust four more times before he came too.

"I wanted that to last longer," Tim sighed once he'd taken care of the condom and cleaned Kon up a little bit.

"Dude, that lasted forever," Kon said. "Seriously, you need to work on your performance issues here. You get any better at this shit and I'm going to have a heart attack right there underneath you."

Tim laughed and cuddled up to Kon. It was late. They should go get some breakfast, see what the others were doing. He knew that there was entirely too much data analysis for him to do waiting in the computer room but at that moment Tim truly didn't care. Kon was warm and hugging Tim and no one had come to say that the world was about to come to an end yet again.

"Nice," Kon murmured.

"Mmm, agreed," Tim said.

"You never struck me as a cuddler, dude," Kon said.

"Generally I'm not," Tim said, "but I know there's entirely too much waiting out there. I'd rather stay right here. Lord knows everything's been entirely too weird lately. As happy as I am about the rule change, it's been… Let's call it odd, shall we?"

"No kidding," Kon huffed. "Seriously, it's not just this whole alien conspiracy out to take over the world thing. I mean, that shit happens all the time. Has Bats been acting weird? 'Cause Clark's totally weirding me out lately. Even Ma commented on it last night."

Tim pulled back enough so that he could look into Kon's eyes. To his surprise, Kon looked quite worried about Clark, which was rather odd. Most of the time it was the other way around with Clark worrying about Kon's behavior, not that either of them admitted it most of the time. A moment's thought made him frown.

"Did he overhear me with Bernard?" Tim asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Kon said, surprised. He blinked and then groaned. "Oh man, he totally heard you admit that you wanted him. He actually tripped up the stairs to the loft when you said that."

"Mmm, then that's probably what the problem is," Tim said. "If of course his behavior changed around that time."

"Yeah, right about that time," Kon said. "I mean, it's gotten really bad in the last few days but it did start that night."

"The last couple of days would mean that he was listening while I was with Dick and Roy," Tim said. He sat up and reached for his underwear. "And possibly while I was with Jason."

"Dude, his ears better not be tuned to you just like mine are," Kon huffed while using his TTK to pull their uniforms from the floor where they'd ended up. "That's just wrong."

Kon put on his jeans and then made a face at his shirt. Squid guts had dried into a nasty clump that looked like it might never come out. The spare one that Tim had used to masturbate was there so Tim offered it to Kon instead. It took a second for the memory of what that particular shirt had been used for to click in Kon's brain. Once it did he froze with the shirt half over his head.

"Dude!" Kon squawked. "I can't wear this one!"

"It's your shirt, Kon," Tim said as reasonably as he could when he wanted to laugh at Kon's dismay. "Why not wear it?"

"It's like sacred, dude," Kon grumbled. He pulled it off and carefully smoothed the shirt which Tim suspected that Kon thought of with capital letters. "I'm not ever wearing this shirt again."

"Mmm, I'll have to borrow a few other articles of clothing from you," Tim murmured.

His spare uniform was considerably cleaner and much less pungent so Tim put that on instead of the one he'd been wearing yesterday. It would take a bit of work to get the stains and smell of dead squid off of his uniform but Alfred knew some excellent techniques for that. Kon made a little questioning noise as Tim zipped his suit up.

"Underwear?" Tim offered with a grin at the sudden look of total lust in Kon's eyes. "Maybe a pair of your jeans. They'd barely stay on but there'd be… hmmm, access?"

"Tim!" Kon whined as his jeans filled out. "Don't do that! I gotta go out there and everyone'll see what you do to me!"

"I know," Tim said. He pulled Kon down into a tender kiss. "I like it that way. I love how you respond to me, no matter what we're doing."

"Aw, man," Kon murmured against Tim's lips. "All right, I guess you can get me hard whenever you want. As long as you don't leave me hanging."

"Never," Tim promised. "I'll always take care of you, Kon. Just like you always take care of me."

+++++

"Alfred!" Tim called as he came down the stairs in the Cave with both of his suits from the Tower, plus the one he'd worn over there on Friday.

"Yes, Master Tim… Oh my," Alfred's imperturbable expression slid into something vaguely horrified as Tim got close to him. "Whatever happened to your uniforms, Master Timothy?"

"Giant mind controlled squid," Tim admitted with more dismay than he really wanted. "I've done everything I can to get the stains out but I haven't been able to get rid of the smell even with Clark's soap. I'm really hoping you have a solution because we've all got the same problem with our uniforms and its getting worse the longer it stays on them."

Alfred grunted as he gingerly took the uniforms from Tim's hands. "I shall endeavor to find a solution, Master Timothy. May I suggest that you avail yourself of the deodorant soap Master Clark provided while I work on this?"

"Absolutely," Tim sighed. "I'll leave my clothes as well. The smell seems to rub off on anything that touches the uniforms."

Tim winced at the ferociously determined expression on Alfred's face as he walked away with the uniforms. Between the smell and the lack of a non-pungent uniform Tim was very glad to be back home in Gotham. As he showered Steph and Cass came to talk to him but they both backed off immediately once they caught the smell. Damian left the locker room cursing in Arabic. Jason and Helena both stared at Tim as he went through his third wash with the deodorant soap, which wasn't much of a surprise as Alfred had come back for his clothes wearing a respirator, a plastic apron and rubber gloves that extended up to his elbows. By the time Bruce nodded approval, Tim thought that his skin had been scrubbed off. He was certainly as red as a freshly cooked lobster when he got out of the showers.

"It's a good thing that I have multiple spare uniforms," Tim sighed as he got dressed in the spare he kept in the Cave.

"It would cause some problems if you didn't have them," Bruce agreed.

He was already dressed in the Batsuit. Bruce watched calmly as Tim dressed but there was a certain amount of tension in his shoulders and hands that made Tim relatively certain that Bruce was acutely aware of every inch of Tim's skin as it was hidden away under the Red Robin suit. With the cowl up there was no way to read Bruce's expression but Tim was pretty sure that he was right about Bruce being attracted to him.

That was hardly a revelation. Tim had been aware of Bruce's firmly repressed interest in him almost since the first time they sparred together. While the majority of his fantasies had started with Dick, they'd almost all included Batman, Bruce, at some point. He'd been stalking Bruce for so long that he would always have a place in Tim's fantasies, even if nothing ever came of it.

The others were long gone once Tim was dressed, which he could hardly blame them for. Even the bats seemed to have decided that the smell in the Cave was too much to be handled tonight. Tim nodded when Bruce called up their targets for the night. He'd expected that they'd be working on getting into another of the lairs to download more information on the plot.

"Be careful," Bruce murmured over the comms once they arrived at their target.

"Always," Tim replied.

There was still a little tension between them from the whole Captain Boomerang thing but Bruce seemed to be determined not to bring it up. Tim had no intention of doing so either, not when they had several hundred armed men to fight, computers to hack and yet another old building that went up in a giant ball of fire.

"Wayne Industries is going to have to do some urban redevelopment," Tim commented halfway through the night.

"Already working on it," Bruce said.

They both winced as Damian's snarl came over the comm asking if anyone in the entire city had enough brain power to deal with simple matters. Given that he was teamed up with Helena again it seemed like a very good idea to go and make sure that they didn't kill each other. Helena's reply skirted the edge of profanity while still being so profoundly rude that Damian spluttered at her. By the time Tim and Bruce got there the situation was well and truly out of control though Tim blamed that on the armed men more than Damian and Helena's absolute inability to work together.

"There was a reason for teaming them up, I presume?" Tim murmured over a private channel to Bruce as they fought their way out of another horde of hired killers.

"Mmm, several," Bruce murmured back. "Unrelated to the two of them, but several reasons."

"Ah."

Tim didn't ask any further as he was too busy disarming one of the bombs in the hopes that they would finally be able to capture one of the lairs of their opponents. With Bruce and Helena's help, and with Damian covering their backs with vicious efficiency, Tim did manage to disarm the bomb. Unfortunately, the computer system had a worm that immediately activated and wiped all the data and then fried the hardware with an electrical surge so they didn't get as much as Tim had hoped.

It was still better than expected for the evening. The data that they'd managed to gather was taken straight to Barbara for analysis by Cass while the rest of the family showed up to search the lair before the police showed up. Between all of them they managed to find enough data that Oracle was chortling over the comms and Bruce actually smiled. Once the police showed up, Tim and Bruce stayed to explain what they'd found to Commissioner Gordon while everyone else went home. Two hours later, Tim and Bruce finally made it back to the Cave.

"The smell is gone," Tim said as he pushed his cowl back.

"You didn't think Alfred could get rid of it?" Bruce asked. He raised one eyebrow and smirked as if Tim had just committed blasphemy.

"I knew Alfred would find a way to deal with it," Tim said. "I just expected that it would take a good bit longer than that. It was a rather virulent smell."

Bruce's smirk got a little wider as he nodded agreement at that. Tim's locker had all three of his spare uniforms in it, each of them so clean that they practically sparkled at him. There was a note explaining that Alfred had already forwarded his successful cleaning technique onto the other Titans so that they could remove the odor from their uniforms. He made a mental note to make sure to release it on the internet so that the ordinary people in San Francisco could deodorize themselves too.

"I wonder if it will work on the couch at the Tower," Tim mused as he and Bruce both stripped for an after-patrol shower.

"I'm sure Alfred's already thought of that," Bruce said.

To Tim's surprise, Bruce visibly jerked when he saw the little cuts on Tim's back. He raised an eyebrow at Bruce who put on his 'I have no emotions at all' face. It was less than successful given that his fingers trembled for a moment, though only until Bruce caught Tim staring at them. Tim sighed and shook his head.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Tim asked.

"There's nothing to discuss," Bruce snapped.

"Hmm, really."

Bruce's shoulders went tense until he deliberately relaxed them. "Really."

"I disagree," Tim said. "It's obviously affecting how you interact with me. Discussing the matter and getting any issues out into the open is important given the threats we're facing right now."

That got Tim a dirty look that he smirked back at. As many times as Bruce had pulled that particular guilt trip on Tim during training, and entirely too many times since then, it was rather nice to get to use it on him. Bruce sighed and led the way into the showers with the obvious intention of relying on that to distract Tim from the discussion. Rather than let him get away with it, Tim followed Bruce into his stall, taking the soap and setting to work on washing Bruce's back even though it felt something like washing a marble statue instead of a living being.

"Tim."

"Bruce."

"This…"

"Yes?"

Tim smirked at the growl but kept on washing Bruce's back. He passed the soap around and then started shampooing Bruce's hair for him. That got an even stronger reaction, almost comparable to Dick or Kon melting when Tim played with their hair. Rather than comment on it since Tim wasn't sure if it was an actually submissive reaction or simply the fact that Bruce so rarely allowed anyone to touch him, Tim continued massaging Bruce's scalp as he got his hair clean.

"Rinse," Tim ordered.

Bruce didn't move.

"Bruce, don't let the shampoo dry in your hair," Tim said and yes there was a bit of a scold in his tone but most of it was laughter.

Bruce's eyes were hot when he turned around, which wasn't much of a surprise given how hard he was. Tim ignored Bruce's erection in favor of soaping up quickly and then stealing the shower spray once Bruce was clean. To his surprise Bruce didn't disappear into the Cave. Instead he slowly, Tim would have almost said hesitantly if Bruce could ever be truly hesitant about anything, began to wash Tim's hair for him.

"Oh," Tim sighed.

He let himself relax into the touch, let his eyes drift shut and his body press back against Bruce's chest. Bruce's cock was pressed up against Tim's back, the head of it brushing over the cuts that Jason had given him. When Tim rocked against Bruce his hands went still for a moment.

"Mmm, don't stop," Tim said.

"This…"

"You really want to try to tell me that you're not interested?" Tim asked.

Bruce laughed a ghost of a laugh as his hands started moving on Tim's scalp again. "I think that would be rather unbelievable at the moment. But that doesn't mean that this is a good idea, Tim."

"I fail to see how it's a bad idea, unless you're madly in love with someone else," Tim commented.

To his surprise, Bruce jerked so hard that he nearly knocked Tim over. Tim turned around and began rinsing the soap out of his hair while watching Bruce. He wasn't looking at Tim. In fact, Bruce seemed quite determined to look anywhere else but Tim despite the fact that his cock was rubbing against Tim's belly and Tim's was pressed along Bruce's thigh. Being significantly shorter was somewhat annoying at that moment.

"Is it Clark?" Tim asked.

"How?" Bruce's eyes were so intense that it was practically a physical impact.

"Kon told me that Clark's been acting strangely since he found out that I was interested in him," Tim explained. He turned the water off and cocked his head at Bruce. "Apparently he made some sort of comment when they overheard me with Bernard about you running away from intimacy."

"Your rule is a valid one," Bruce said and that was direct enough of an answer for Tim to sigh at him. Bruce's cheeks went very faintly red. "It would have disrupted our working relationship."

"Hmmm, a few weeks ago I would have completely agreed with that," Tim said, "but having allowed myself to have relationships with my teammates, both here and with the Titans, I have to say that it's actually strengthened the team. We don't work exactly as we did before but there is a greater level of trust."

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, probably a denial, but nothing came out. In that moment of very telling silence, Tim allowed his hand to wrap around Bruce's cock. From the way Bruce reacted Tim might as well have hit him with electricity. Tim nodded slowly as he gently stroked Bruce.

"You do want me," Tim commented. "I'll ask you what Bernard, Bart and Kon asked me: why deny yourself love, Bruce? You have to know that I would have done anything for you from the very beginning."

"I… know that," Bruce said with visible editing of what words he allowed to come out of his mouth. He put his hand over Tim's, making him stop. "I always knew. It was inappropriate for me to take advantage of your youth and devotion."

"I'm not that young anymore," Tim countered with the sourest expression he could put on his face. "And I hardly think of it as being taken advantage of, Bruce. Even when I followed my rule I saw it as sharing precious bits of love in the middle of the chaos and pain that life throws at us all. You know as well as I do how short life can be, how brutal. Why deny yourself what little joy there is, especially when that denial hurts the people around you?"

Bruce stared at Tim as if he'd just received a huge revelation, on a par with Tim's revelation when Kon explained about 'pizza brains' and how other people weren't able to compartmentalize their emotions. He raised his other hand, brushing the thumb over Tim's cheekbone. Tim leaned into the touch and Bruce cupped his cheek.

"Hurts them," Bruce commented but it was really a question.

"Kon was almost literally in pain when he finally got through to me," Tim admitted with not a little bit of shame. "Bart as well. It wasn't physical pain but they were… miserable."

'Miserable' seemed like entirely too pale a descriptor but Tim wasn't sure what word would work better. It didn't seem to matter because Bruce looked away, towards the locker room as if he wanted to either run away from this conversation or go find Clark for an entirely different one. His grip on Tim's hand loosened so Tim resumed stroking Bruce's cock. That made Bruce groan quietly.

"This pain…" Bruce started but stopped when Tim ran his thumb over the head of his cock. "Tim."

"Bruce." Tim did it again and smiled at the way Bruce's hips shifted and his hands slid down to grip Tim's shoulder and forearm. "I know Clark's feeling it. That's why I'm pushing this. Kon's actually worried about him and Mrs. Kent apparently commented on it last week."

"I have… considered… Clark," Bruce admitted, once again editing every word before he allowed anything to come out of his mouth.

Tim laughed and did the thing that Tam had taught him with his nails on the underside of Bruce's cock. Bruce shuddered and groaned, leaving bruises on Tim's shoulder. His other hand abruptly moved down to grasp Tim's erection, engulfing him in a firm grip marked by callouses. This time it was Tim's turn to gasp and moan.

"I'm pretty sure that Clark wants you much more than he wants me," Tim said breathlessly. "I can try and pin him down on the subject if you like."

Bruce's fingers on his shoulder shifted so that Tim was pushed back against the wall of the shower stall. He went with it, moaning as Bruce's hand on his cock squeezed and then began to stroke Tim exquisitely gently. When Tim reached up to pull Bruce closer, he ended up in a kiss that made Tim think of Roy and Bart, of Bernard when he was extremely aroused. As reluctant as Bruce had been initially, he seemed to have lost his reserve at last.

Kissing him was as intense as Tim had always thought it would be. Still, none of his fantasies had prepared him for the actual feel of Bruce's tongue in his mouth or the feel of his hand wrapped around Tim's cock. It was almost impossible to keep track of what he was doing with Bruce's cock but that didn't seem to matter.

They rocked against each other for a long moment before Bruce scooped Tim up and lifted him so that their cocks aligned against their bellies. Tim gasped and wrapped his legs around Bruce's hips and his arms around his neck. The water still doting their bodies was a poor lubricant but between the two of them they fairly rapidly had enough slipperiness to be able to move without chafing.

"Oh yes," Tim moaned.

"You…"

"Enjoy this," Tim said for Bruce since his voice appeared to have cut out on him. "So much. Always enjoyed this, Bruce. I always liked being touched. I need it. You know how little touch I got, how alone I was. Oh yes, harder!"

"Tim."

The word came out as a Batman growl. Bruce sped up, thrusting against Tim harder and faster. Tim let himself just enjoy the experience. He had no idea if they would ever do this again. If they didn't, Tim didn't want to look back at it with regret, not after all the years he'd spent thinking of Bruce taking him in any way.

"Yes, yes, yes," Tim panted as he got closer to coming. "Oh yes! Bruce!"

He came, fingers clenched in Bruce's wet hair and heels kicking Bruce's rear end to encourage him to keep going. The semen let them slide against each other so much easier that Bruce moaned before he recaptured Tim's mouth. Tim kissed Bruce desperately, clinging and thrusting against his stomach until Bruce stiffened and came all over their stomachs.

"Shaking," Bruce whispered into Tim's ear. He kept Tim pressed against the wall, pinned by his greater bulk.

"So good," Tim whispered back. "God. Thank you."

"Really." Bruce pulled back enough to stare into Tim's eyes.

"Yes, really," Tim laughed silently at the surprise on Bruce's face.

Bruce's shoulders relaxed under Tim's arms. They slowly separated though only enough to wash again. To Tim's delight, Bruce allowed him to dry Bruce's hair off once they were out in the locker room. Tim's oldest sweats felt very nice once he pulled them on.

"Why thank you?" Bruce asked before they left the locker room.

Tim smiled and pet Bruce's cheek fondly. "I'll never belong to one person alone, Bruce. I'm simply not made for monogamy. That doesn't mean that I don't want to make those I care about happy. I've cared about you and Dick since long before you knew I existed. Anything that I can do to make you happier is well worth it. And you allowed me to give you a little bit of joy tonight. That… is well worth thanks."

Bruce blinked at Tim for a moment before engulfing him in a hug that had absolutely nothing sexual about it. Tim leaned into Bruce's chest and sighed happily. He really would have to try to pin Clark down. If he'd been rejected as thoroughly as Tim suspected, Clark would be very nervous indeed about approaching Bruce again. One way or the other though, Tim fully intended to see if he could help make things right between Bruce and Clark.

+++++

"So," Kon said as the Titans filtered in for their joint mission with the Justice League, "any progress?"

"Mmm, a little," Tim murmured. "Not much but a little."

Kon gave him that look that said he knew perfectly well that Tim had been with Bruce the night before. Given his hearing, Kon probably heard the entire thing. Tim's mind tried to run away with him as he imagined Kon masturbating in time with Bruce's thrusts against Tim's belly but the League was there and this really wasn't the time for sexual fantasies. Pushing them away put him back into the proper mindset for the mission, even though Kon was twitchy enough that Tim was certain that his mind was still firmly on thoughts of sex.

Fortunately for everyone, Bruce was all business as he briefed them all on what had been found in the latest batch of data that they'd gathered. Over the night, Oracle had finally figured out the headquarters for the conspiracy which meant that they could strike back and make a real difference at last. Of course, what Bruce outlined for them all was anything but simple.

Multiple teams would strike multiple locations, each with a specific target in mind, plus secondary targets that have to be accomplished if they were going to break their opponents once and for all. To his amusement, Bruce already had the teams figured out, with his normal ruthless efficiency. The part that made Tim suppress laughter was that Bruce quite blandly teamed Bart and Tim up with Clark, though there was just a hint of amusement in the set of his lips as he made that particular assignment. Clark jumped and opened his mouth to protest, only to snap it shut again when Bruce looked at him.

"Problems, Superman?" Bruce asked. He was in full Bat-mod, which Tim personally thought wasn't the proper way to handle Clark's discomfort but Bruce was always going to be Bruce.

"Oh, um, no," Clark said and it was clearly Clark speaking, not Superman at all.

He got strange looks from Bart, Diana and Jason but that was all as people broke into their groups to discuss how to handle their assignments. Their bit of the mission was another strike for information from one of the bases. Once they were in action, Clark seemed to calm down a lot, though he still did his best not to touch Tim at all. Bart let that go for an astonishingly long ten minutes before glaring at Clark.

"What's wrong with you?" Bart demanded. "You're twitchier than I am when I'm nervous."

"He's attracted to me and won't admit it," Tim explained as he worked to open the lock to the base without setting off the alarms. "Focus, please."

"Kid Flash," Clark said in Superman's slightly bitchy tone that Tim thought he used to get people to back off, "this is hardly the time for that sort of discussion."

"Agreed," Tim said. "I just broke the lock. Superman, locate the bombs please. Kid, I need to you disarm them as quickly as you can."

"Got it. Let's go!" Bart said so quickly that the words nearly bled together.

The next three and a half hours were a nearly constant series of battles around Tim as Bart and Clark defended him while Tim broke into the computer systems. Oracle's counter-virus did a wonderful job of stopping the worm that had destroyed the computers back in Gotham but Tim still had to stop on a frequent basis to help the others push back the thugs sent to destroy them. For such an apparently minor location the base had entirely too many thugs to send out.

Theirs was the last team to accomplish their goal, but Tim didn't care. With Clark and Bart's help he'd managed to keep the computer system from crashing which meant that they finally had full access to the conspiracy's files and communications. He linked everything to Oracle, who chortled her really terrifyingly evil laugh of delight. Once she had full control of the computers, Tim stepped back from the keyboard with a sigh of relief.

"I think we're finally done here," Tim said.

"Thank goodness," Clark sighed. "I need to get cleaned up so badly."

Sometime during Tim's latest round of intense computer work Clark had somehow gotten covered in motor oil. Bart had a few splashes of oil on him though not nearly as much as Clark. Tim looked them both over, scanned the scattered unconscious and properly zip tied thugs and then chuckled at the multiple small piles of machine parts that had probably been an armored power suit before Clark and Bart got done with it. He could hear sirens outside so it should be safe to leave them to the proper authorities now.

"I obviously missed that little bit of action," Tim commented as they beamed out together.

"It wasn't a big deal," Bart said.

He had his Dom attitude on as they teleported up to the Watchtower, watching Clark as if he expected Clark to grab Tim and run off with him. The other teams had already reported in, which meant that Batman was manning the comms alone. Clark twitched so hard as they reported their success that Bart slowly relaxed. It was rather obvious that Clark was anything but dominant. Bart grinned at Tim the moment he realized exactly what was going on between Bruce and Clark, though he wiped the grin away when Bruce glared at him.

The showers in the Watchtower were considerably nicer than the ones in the Tower. Bart was done in less than ten seconds, including getting the oil out of his uniform. He promptly took Tim and Clark's uniforms so that he could get them clean too.

"Need anything?" Bart asked while pressing a highly dominant kiss against Tim's neck in exactly the right spot to make Tim moan and clutch his hips.

"Always," Tim said as dryly as he could. "But a shower and some food come before more entertaining things."

"Later then!" Bart laughed. He leaned close to murmur in Tim's ear, not that it made much difference with Clark's hearing. "I'll take my time on the uniforms."

He zipped away, leaving Tim and Clark alone. Clark immediately tried to edge towards the robes that would allow him to escape from the locker room. Tim glared at him. To his amusement, Clark sighed and fidgeted before taking one of the shower stalls. If he'd had any doubt that Clark was listening a bit too closely to his or Bruce's lives, the way that Clark twitched the curtain shut behind him ended those doubts. He sort of thought that Clark expected Tim to push his way in with Clark.

"We could actually do something shockingly non-Bat-like and talk about this," Tim commented as he took the stall next to Clark's. Joining Clark was tempting in a fulfilling fantasies sort of way but Tim was relatively certain that Clark would disappear faster than the speed of light if he did.

"I thought that talking things out went against established procedures for Bats," Clark replied. There was enough nervousness in his voice to tell Tim that he truly did have to tread carefully.

"Mmm, probably," Tim said. "But I've recently been convinced that sometimes talking openly about things actually helps prevent problems from getting worse."

"Kon?" Clark asked with blatant pride.

"And Bart." Tim laughed quietly. "And Roy, Dick, Steph, Cass, Barbara…"

Clark snickered, sounding much more relaxed. He probably didn't need as long of a shower as Tim did but Clark stayed in his shower stall as Tim got properly clean. There were a few sighs from the other stall but nothing that Tim felt the need to ask about. Given that Bruce had all but admitted that he'd turned Clark down harshly Tim didn't blame him.

"I'm not about to force myself on someone who isn't interested, Clark," Tim said as he turned the water off.

"I know that," Clark said. His voice was small and sad instead of amused or full of objections.

"He was that harsh?" Tim asked as he pushed a towel into Clark's stall.

Tim grinned when Clark meeped and then laughed ruefully. There were so many ways that Clark and Kon were alike. Kon would always be much more brash than Clark but they shared an inner core of shyness that Tim knew he'd always respond to. He thought that possibly it had something to do with all that power being restrained by such gentle souls, not that it really mattered as Clark came out with the towel wrapped around his hips.

"He really was," Clark sighed. He took a second towel to dry his hair off. "It was years ago, Tim. I'm fine."

"Obviously not," Tim said. "Kon commented on you acting strangely to me. I've seen it myself today. Is it just that I'm interested in your or the possibility of something more with Bruce?"

The most ferocious blush that Tim had ever seen swept over Clark's cheeks. He stumbled and made the meeping sound again while drying his hair with enough vigor that Tim worried about the survival of the towel Clark was using. Tim stepped closer and put a hand on Clark's elbow. It seemed to turn Clark to stone at first. After a few seconds Clark sort of collapsed in on himself with a miserable expression that was just barely visible inside the towel still wrapped around his head.

"I'm overthinking this," Clark whispered.

"Me?" Tim asked.

Clark nodded.

"Bruce?"

Clark sighed and nodded again as he sat on one of the benches. "I just… That night that you had your um, date? With Bernard? And um, the whips?"

"Yes?" Tim asked, sitting next to Clark.

"I heard the boys watching you," Clark admitted. "I couldn't believe that they'd so something like that. It's just wrong. Spying on you that way. But then later um…"

"You overhead me admitting that I was interested in you," Tim completed for Clark since he seemed to have lost the ability to finish that particular sentence. "I know. Kon told me about that. I always have been, you know. Certainly, Dick was my first obsession but, well, you're Superman. I think most of the world has a crush on you at least part of the time. But frankly it's Clark that I find interesting, not Superman."

Clark straightened up and beamed at Tim as if that was the best thing he'd ever heard. Tim laughed and patted Clark's shoulder. That made Clark blush again as he started fidgeting nervously.

"You are interested in me," Tim observed.

"Um, well, yes," Clark said while playing with the edge of the towel over his shoulders. "It's strange. I really shouldn't be. You're so much younger than me and involved with Kon. I just… I'm not sure what it is about you lately but… yes."

Tim laughed a nearly silent laugh as his cheeks went red too. "I didn't think that I was this interesting. I always thought that I was sort of boring but I keep getting offers from all sorts of people."

This time Clark grinned at Tim. He seemed relieved that Tim wasn't pushing the attraction thing. Doing so definitely wouldn't have been right. Tim could see that Clark's attraction wasn't the sort of thing he would be comfortable acting on, not with the confused situation between him and Bruce. Clark shrugged and smiled at Tim.

"No, you're not boring at all," Clark said. "There's an intensity to you that's very attractive."

"And to Bruce?" Tim asked.

He wasn't at all surprised that Clark blushed brilliantly again. Tim laughed and patted Clark's shoulder before going and getting both of them robes. Bart should be done cleaning their uniforms by now but Tim knew that there was no way that Bart would intrude, not now that he understood that Clark was interested in Tim. Granted, that interest felt more like Clark substituting Tim for the person he really wanted but it was still interest that had to be dealt with one way or the other.

"Sometimes I forget that you're as perceptive as Bruce is," Clark sighed while pulling on the robe. His cheeks were still bright red.

"Mmm, I try," Tim said. "Frankly, it seems to me that you're far more interested in Bruce than in me. Almost like I'm a substitute for him."

"No!" Clark gasped while staring at Tim in horror. "No. Not at all. It's just… I never thought of myself as even slightly poly, Tim. There are very few people in the world that I've been truly attracted to and all of them are close to my own age. It's… strange to me that you're so young and I still find you intriguing."

"Oh," Tim breathed, lips twitching as he fought a grin. "Well, I can certainly understand that. It was a little strange on the age front playing with Bruce last night."

Clark stumbled on his way to drop their towels in the laundry bin. He turned and stared at Tim with eyes so wide and shocked that Tim couldn't help but laugh a little. Tim went over and put his hands on Clark's cheeks. They were warmer than a human's flesh, nearly as warm as Bart given the blush his hands had covered.

"I am very poly, Clark," Tim said as gently as he could when he wanted to laugh at the shock in Clark's eyes. "I'll never ever belong to one person alone. It simply isn't in me. As I told Bruce last night, that doesn't stop me from wanting to make the people I care about happy. Bruce is precious to me. He was long before he ever knew me. Anything I can do to make him happy is good."

"I'm not Bruce," Clark whispered. He put his hands over Tim's, holding them in place.

Tim smiled at him. "No, you're you. I care about you too, Clark. If I can, I want to make things better between the two of you. If that means dragging the two of you into bed together, so be it. I think… Things have changed. It might be possible now."

The heat of Clark's cheeks increased and to Tim's surprise his robe tented out. Tim blushed and allowed his fingers ghost over Clark's cheekbones. He'd always suspected that Clark had powerful feelings for Bruce. It felt like a huge gift getting to have that so directly confirmed. After a moment Clark engulfed Tim in a hug that was a lot like hugging Kon when he was so aroused that he couldn't think straight. Clark was even shaking slightly.

He rather doubted that Clark thought of himself as submissive but to Tim he seemed utterly submissive at that moment. Of course, the courtesy, gentleness and just Clark's personality had always struck Tim as being rather subby. Fortunately Bruce was absolutely dominant in all of his interactions so if Tim could just get them on the same page things between the two of them would probably work very well.

"Do you really think…?" Clark whispered, still shaking.

"I do," Tim said in a low-level Dom voice. "I need to talk to Bruce about this and I know Bart has to be vibrating himself into his component pieces by now. But yes, I really do think it can work out if you're willing to work with Bruce's issues and complete inability to communicate emotional information."

Clark let him go so that he could laugh. They shared a grin before leaving the locker room. Bart was waiting with their uniforms. He tried to look like he'd only just arrived but it was obvious to Tim that he'd been waiting for a while. Once clothed, Clark disappeared in a gentle whoosh of air.

"So?" Bart asked and he stretched the word out into several curious syllables. He wrapped his hands around Tim's hips so that he could pull Tim close.

"He's interested but a little freaked out by the age difference," Tim said while running his fingers through Bart's messy hair. "He's much more interested in Batman, in the same way that Kon's stuck on me. Or maybe more so. I'm going to have to pin them both down and try and get them to actually talk."

Bart blinked at him, making an awed expression with his eyes even though his lips were trying not to grin. "You really set yourself big challenges. Good luck. Socanwegofucknow? I mean, if you're done here."

Tim laughed and nodded. "I'm done. Let's head back to my place. I do have a big meeting in the morning that I have to go to but I can make time for you tonight."

"Mmm," Bart purred. It sounded nearly like a real purr, especially because Bart vibrated with excitement. "CanIgothroughyourtoybox? Findthingsforustoplaywith?"

"Maybe," Tim said with a little smirk that had to look challenging as well as flirtatious. "I was thinking more on the order of seeing what a speedster spanking would be like but I suppose you could tie me up first."

The mental image of that made Bart freeze solid for six seconds, which told Tim everything he needed to know about how much Bart liked that idea. Bart disappeared, came back to kiss Tim hard enough to nearly knock him over, disappeared again until Tim made it to the transporters. He felt several whooshes as Bart ran by faster than Tim could perceive.

"Tim, I do love you," Bart said once he stopped running and wrapped himself around Tim.

"Love you too," Tim said happily. "Let's go play."

"Yay!" Bart cheered. "Ican'twait!"

Tim set the transporters for his basement, smiling as the Watchtower faded away and his home reappeared. Tomorrow was soon enough to corner Bruce. He'd need a bit of brooding time and Tim knew that he'd want to study the monitors that Bruce had to have installed in the locker room. That last reaction of Clark's should make convincing Bruce to allow something to occur much easier, as long as he didn't let them treat it as another mission-related discussion.

"Let'sgolet'sgolet'sgo!" Bart babbled once they'd both materialized.

Rather than answering, Tim let Bart drag him off to the bedroom. Tomorrow was for Bruce and Clark. Tonight was all Bart's.

+++++

Tim raised a hand to muffle his laugh as Dick started bouncing on his toes.

"Really? Truly? We actually get a night off?" Dick asked with enough enthusiasm that Damian glared at him while fingering one of his concealed weapons as if he intended to knife Dick any second.

"Yes, we get the night off," Bruce said so indulgently that Tim found himself tempted to take the offer to rest tonight at face value. "Oracle has already confirmed that everyone appears to have decided that it's time for a break. Even Arkham is quiet. You're all free to do as you will. Helena's taking patrol tonight and has requested the Birds back her up instead of us."

"That only shows her complete lack of intelligence and skill," Damian sniffed.

Dick cheered and hugged Damian even though Damian tried to stab him in the side. "I'm heading to visit Roy and Lian!"

He ran out, starting a general exodus from the cave. Damian left, muttering something about game time with Colin while Steph and Cass chatted about 'girl time' which seemed to include giggling a lot, going to visit Barbara and possibly vibrators though Tim wasn't sure about that. Jason had disappeared the instant Bruce said that they would be free tonight. Tim was relatively certain that Jason's free night was going to include developing bombs with a bigger boom and entirely too much alcohol but that was fine. It was what Jason found relaxing and Tim wasn't allowed to play with him again until the cuts were fully healed.

"I suppose you'll be heading back to your place," Bruce mused once they were alone other than Alfred.

"Actually, I thought that I'd call Clark and see if he would come over for a late dinner," Tim said.

"An excellent idea, Master Timothy," Alfred said before Bruce could do more than jerk in surprise. "I believe I shall go prepare for his arrival."

Bruce opened his mouth as if to protest and then shut it again when Tim raised an eyebrow at him. From the expression on Bruce's face he hadn't expected that Tim would move this quickly to set things right between Bruce and Clark. Honestly, Tim doubted that it would be possible if he let either of them brood over it. Hopefully getting them in the same room would open things up enough that they could take the next step without Tim's assistance.

Three quarters of an hour later Tim was cursing at himself for thinking that. Dinner had been all right. Alfred's food always made a good conversational topic, especially given how much Clark enjoyed discussing recipes with Alfred. Still once Alfred chased them out of the dining room it took serious effort for Tim to herd the two of them to the sitting room on the second floor with the egregiously comfortable couch that had the extra wide chaise section. Having gotten them there Tim wasn't at all surprised that Clark promptly chose the narrow end of the couch and Bruce went to brood by the fireplace.

There didn't seem to be much other option than to use some of Dick's more dramatic moves as he stretched out on the chaise and kicked his shoes off.

"I need a chaise just like this," Tim sighed once he'd squirmed himself into a decidedly decadent pose that was actually remarkably comfortable on this particular piece of furniture. All he needed was a blanket and Tim thought he could fall asleep easily.

"I thought you had that special couch that you commissioned," Clark commented.

"Oh, I do," Tim said with a grin at Clark for actually not sulking and acting like someone had just taken away his favorite toy. "But this is positively wonderful. I'll have to ask Alfred where he got it so I can commission one just like it. Maybe as a separate chaise instead of the full couch but still. This is lovely."

Clark grinned back, relaxing into the other side of the couch enough that he no longer looked like he expected to be yelled at for simply being there. As Bruce tried not to stare at the two of the Tim stretched like Dick and wiggled his sock-covered toes at him. Bruce's lips quirked in a millisecond smirk at the silent request for a foot massage that wasn't followed up on, unfortunately. He stayed by the fireplace though he did turn towards them at last.

"I kind of think I'd have a hard time getting Kon off of it when he visits," Tim commented, just to see how they both reacted.

"He's um, visiting now?" Clark asked in a much tighter voice that was at least partially because of Bruce's little jerk. "I mean, here? Gotham? Your house?"

"Not quite yet," Tim said. "Bart did visit last light after the mission but Kon hasn't come over yet. I'm thinking maybe on Wednesday. That's my normal 'date' night."

"You schedule a night for dates?" Clark asked as if he couldn't quite figure that one out.

Tim smiled at Clark despite the way that Bruce was glaring at him. "Frankly, the only way I've ever found to have any sort of a private life is to schedule it in. We tend to have specific days that we declare as our days off in Gotham. Everyone knows that I'll be having date nights on Wednesday and that I'll be with the Titans on weekends. Dick takes Mondays and Steph has Friday. Cass takes Thursday. I'd say that Damian takes Tuesdays off except that I don't think I've actually seen him take a Tuesday off yet."

He looked at Bruce who managed a ghost of a laugh despite how tense his shoulders were and the way his hands had curled into fists. That was probably because Clark looked at Bruce too with that particularly wide eyed and nearly innocent look that Clark was so good at. Tim sometimes wondered if it was the glasses but he'd seen Superman do it too so probably it was just part of Clark's base personality. But then again Tim had only ever seen him aim that particular version of the look at Bruce so it might be more a matter of their not-quite relationship than anything else.

"Damian feels that time off is counter-productive to his training," Bruce explained once Tim raised an eyebrow and Clark cocked his head curiously. "I do insist that he have a shorter patrol on Tuesday nights no matter how much he complains about it."

"I suppose that makes sense in Gotham," Clark mused. "There never seem to be quiet nights here."

"Gotham never sleeps, or at least it's criminals never seem to," Tim said dryly enough that Bruce's smile reappeared. "I'm quite convinced that they're not resting tonight. They're rearming and creating new plots."

"You're probably right about that," Bruce said equally dryly.

"And that is of course why I schedule private time," Tim said because he wasn't about to let Clark and Bruce start talking shop instead of starting more intimate discussions. "I'm definitely going to have to revise my schedule for who I have dates with but that's okay. Personally I rather like the variety but then I am profoundly bi and completely poly. I imagine it would be different for someone who really only wants one or two people at most. Kon certainly seemed to feel that way."

"I ah, suppose that's a good reason to have a date with him," Clark said, his voice abruptly jumping back up into a higher register. He smoothed his pants over his leg. The fingers trembled which Tim saw Bruce notice. "To, um, discuss things. Together. You know. Um."

"Definitely," Tim said. "I have to say things have been much better between us since Kon forced me into actually talking about all of this. Well, the emotional side of things. I was perfectly open about the sexual side before that, just not who I was attracted to or why I was saying no to them."

That killed the conversation so completely that Tim sighed at both of them. Clark looked like he wasn't ever going to raise his eyes again while Bruce was glaring daggers at Tim. Rather than respond to Bruce's glare, Tim wiggled his toes invitingly again while jerking his chin at Clark. For the world's greatest detective Bruce certainly wasn't doing a very good job of figuring out Clark, at least not in Tim's opinion. Bruce stayed where he was though there was a lot more nervousness in the set of his shoulders now.

After a moment of silence that lasted entirely too long, Clark sighed. He looked at the door as if he wanted to leave but his expression was miserable. Tim glared at Bruce who winced and shuffled his feet, recapturing Clark's attention.

"It's… difficult… discussing such things," Bruce said hesitantly enough that Clark perked up again.

"Kon had to basically pin me down," Tim chuckled. "Well, actually, he pinned me the wall and then sort of hugged me around the waist so tightly that I couldn't get away. I am trying to be better about such things."

He left the 'unlike certain other people in this room' unspoken, mostly because Clark laughed at Tim's words.

"Kon always has been good at being bold that way," Clark said with enough pride that Tim was relatively certain that Kon had just fallen over in shock back on the Kent farm. "I've always admired that about him."

"It did take several weeks to get to that point," Tim chuckled. "I'm glad that he did it though. It's made me… much happier. Bart too. Some rules do need to be reconsidered and I must admit I was overdue for reconsidering the No Heroes Rule."

Tim wiggled his toes at Bruce again, coupled with a stern look that probably would have done Alfred proud. It felt rather like he'd suddenly channeled his mother. Clark blushed immediately because he was looking right at Tim when he did it while Bruce coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. As awkward as this evening had turned out to be Tim rather felt like he should have invited Bart over. His sheer impatience with the situation and his basic dominance would probably have moved things along even given that he was intimidated by Bruce.

"I…" Bruce stopped talking and turned to stare at the fireplace again.

"Yes?" Tim said. He deliberately drew the word out and made it as sharp as possible.

"You sound entirely too much like Oracle when you say things that way," Bruce snapped at him.

"Good," Tim replied calmly. Another wiggle of his toes made Bruce's cheeks go red. "Finish the sentence before I call her and ask Dick to come hug the two of you back to your senses."

Bruce glared at Tim as Clark tried to muffle a laugh behind a raised hand and a fake cough. "I doubt he'd want to abandon his Lian time."

"Finish the sentence or I call him, Barbara _and_ Alfred," Tim said in his most threatening tone of voice that was of course not as threatening as it needed to be to make Bruce obey. "Please."

That got him a grumble that was accompanied by a stronger blush. Clark stilled and stared at Bruce once the blush appeared. His eyes were so wide behind the glasses that Tim could see how the hope in Clark's heart was battling with the fear that he'd be turned down yet again. Bruce seemed to see it too because he went still too. Tim glared at him even though he wasn't sure that either of them noticed that Tim was there anymore.

"I… have reconsidered… my rules too," Bruce admitted so quietly that Tim could barely hear him. Clark obviously heard it through because his cheeks went blazingly red. "At least in particular instances."

"Really?" Clark asked as he brightened up and sat so straight that he looked as though he was about to float right off of the couch in pure joy.

Bruce nodded without another glare from Tim to prompt him. His eyes even wrinkled in a little smile that didn't quite reach his lips but was nonetheless one of the brightest smiles that Tim had ever seen out of Bruce. That made Clark squirm a little, smoothing his pants again while laughing breathlessly.

"I um, never did stop being interested in you," Clark admitted quietly. "I only held off because you were so um, firm about saying no last time."

Tim was tempted to say hallelujah but he was afraid that if he did it would interrupt what was finally happening between Bruce and Clark. A few seconds passed without Bruce moving or saying anything further, which made Clark slowly droop though so Tim rolled to his feet and went over to hug Bruce tightly. He heard Clark make a little squeak at that while Bruce went so tense that it was like hugging a marble statue.

"He's too submissive to make the first move, Bruce," Tim whispered to him. "You have to start things. I won't. This is your relationship, not mine."

Bruce jerked, staring down into Tim's eyes as if that was the last thing that he'd expected to hear Tim say. From the corner of his eye Tim could see Clark blushing so brightly that his ears were as red as his cheeks. The blush extended down under his collar, which Clark tugged at while looking like he was desperately trying to find something to say and failing utterly.

Finally, finally, finally Bruce came over and joined Clark on the couch. Tim settled back onto the chaise part of the couch as neither Bruce nor Clark seemed inclined to use the wonderfully comfortable bed-like half of the couch.

Their first kiss was something so tentative and cautious that Tim had to resist the urge to squirm. There was something so intense about the way Bruce looked at Clark, far beyond the most dominant looks that Tim had ever gotten from his other lovers or the neediest looks from anyone he'd Domed for. It practically seemed like nothing else in the world existed for Bruce and Clark, even though all Bruce touched as he kissed Clark was his cheek and one knee. Clark had fisted his hands on his knees as if afraid to even touch Bruce for fear of frightening him away.

That first kiss was quickly followed by a second, deeper one that prompted a groan out of Bruce. Whatever Clark had done in the kiss apparently removed Bruce's reserve. He chuckled and pulled Clark close, making him straddle Bruce's lap despite the way Clark blushed and gasped.

As Bruce untied Clark's tie and started opening his shirt, Tim watched and then eased towards the end of the chaise so that he could slip away. They really didn't need him there. He honestly felt like he was intruding on something that was close to sacred. Before he could stand Bruce turned and looked at Tim with the most dominant expression that Tim had ever seen.

It was quite literally stunning because Bruce didn't look at Clark that way. When he looked at Clark his expression was tender and a little rueful, with an edge of determination that spoke of his intent to make up for lost time. The look he gave Tim was a Batman look, one that held an order that was not to be disobeyed no matter what Tim might think or feel about it. He gulped and quivered, caught between that non-verbal order and his internal feeling that he shouldn't be there.

"Stay?" Clark asked even though the word was anything but a question. "Please?"

"If you're sure you want me here," Tim said and then moaned because Bruce's lips had curled into something predatory.

"Strip down," Bruce ordered.

Tim shivered and followed orders. He couldn't resist that sort of expression and voice from Bruce. Honestly, he could barely resist the urge to kneel to Bruce sometimes when he was in uniform. Right now there was no way he could hold back, not when they both wanted him to stay. His clothes went on the floor at the end of the chaise. As Bruce finished opening Clark's shirt he pushed it back off of Clark's shoulders and down his wrists. Tim caught it at Bruce's nod and then folded it and set it aside too.

He wasn't sure what Bruce wanted but after a second Tim decided that apparently his role was to make things easier for the two of them. Tim knelt down and started tugging Clark's shoes off, making sure that when his pants were opened it would be easy to take them off. Bruce held out one foot so Tim took his shoe off. Even though he was kissing Clark as though their lives depended on it, Bruce waggled the foot again, prompting Tim to remove his sock too. The other foot followed and then Bruce flipped Clark onto the chaise.

Tim moved to remove Bruce's cufflinks at Bruce's silent demand and then did his best to unbutton Bruce's shirt despite the way his fingers had started shaking. This shouldn't be exciting him so much. He wasn't sure what about this was turning him on. Service had never been one of his kinks but as Tim moved to pull Bruce's shirt down his arms and then carefully fold it while Clark moaned and reached up to caress and then kiss Bruce's stomach he realized that yes, this was a new kink, a new thing that he enjoyed.

Once Bruce and Clark were both naked and Tim had folded their clothes neatly, Bruce pushed Clark back onto the chaise so that he could kiss every inch of Clark's torso. Tim knelt by the couch until Clark looked at him and held out a hand. Then he settled next to Clark and allowed himself to be pulled down into a trembling kiss. Bruce's hand ghosted over Tim's back as he kissed Clark, prompting a moan from both of them.

So often Tim's lovers were intensely verbal, which made sense given how non-verbal he tended to be and how intense BDSM tended to be. Being part of Clark and Bruce's love making was a thousand times more intense in part because of the sheer silence. No questions, no orders, nothing but touching and being touched, kissing and being kissed.

Bruce directed both of them with perfect ease. For Clark there were gentle touches and looks to get him into the positions that Bruce wanted. Tim got fierce looks that made his cock jerk and his breath catch. By the time he found himself with his cock somehow in Clark's mouth while Bruce slowly fucked Clark. After a few slow, firm thrusts that had Tim and Clark moaning, Bruce leaned over and captured Tim's mouth for a kiss that made him shudder and fight against coming despite barely having been touched.

It was strangely intense to be there with them, to have both Clark and Bruce touching and including him in a moment that was so incredibly significant for both of them. Tim didn't realize that there were tears on his cheeks until Bruce began kissing them away while Clark caressed his hips lovingly.

He started thrusting into Clark's mouth, unable to take the tension any longer. Tim's movements made Clark groan and buck against Bruce's hips. That apparently made Bruce happy because he grinned against Tim's cheek before biting Tim's neck so hard that Tim shouted, the first loud noise since clothes starting coming off.

That one shout appeared to open a floodgate because suddenly Bruce was whispering tender things to Clark about how beautiful he was, how much he'd wanted Clark all this time. Clark started moaning constantly and sucking hard enough that Tim almost worried about the safety of his penis except for the fact that his brain was entirely too far gone for him to be able to worry about anything other than not coming until Bruce gave him permission.

Bruce shifted his angle and Clark abruptly abandoned Tim's cock with a shout as he came all over his stomach and Tim's thigh. Three more thrusts had Bruce freezing and shuddering as he came too. Tim collapsed back onto the couch, panting. He thought about stroking himself but then Bruce laughed breathlessly as he leaned down to kiss Clark's chest clean and suddenly Tim really didn't need to do that right then.

"Wow," Tim breathed.

"Um," Clark started to say something and then shuddered as Bruce bit him. He still looked at Tim with a question in his eyes.

Tim leaned over and kissed Clark gently. "I am going to bed. You two are entirely too intense for me. Don't stay in here all night or Alfred might have words to say to you."

That made both Clark and Bruce start snickering, which was pretty much exactly what Tim had been going for. He slipped into his pants and put his shirt on, carrying the rest of this clothes as he shut the door on Bruce and Clark's continuing love making. It was much too late to go back home so Tim made his way to his rooms in the manor.

As soon as he collapsed on the bed his phone rang.

"Dude!" Kon whined when Tim picked it up. "Oh my freaking God, you did not just do that!"

"I can't believe I just did that," Tim told him ruefully. "They were… intense. That's the only word I've got for it."

"Did you even get off on it?" Kon asked. There was a wet sound as though Kon was stroking himself idly.

"No, but that hardly seemed to matter," Tim said. "I think I'll decline any future offers from the two of them. It was incredible but…"

He sighed and opened his pants to pull himself out. Kon moaned so obviously his ears were as tuned into Tim as always. As Tim pulled out some lube he heard Kon's hand speeding up a little bit over the phone.

"Where are you?" Tim asked in his most dominant voice, the one that made Kon whimper and shudder so hard that his teeth chattered some times.

It worked this time. The whine was high and desperate before Kon answered. "In the loft, Dude. No way am I doing this in the house with Ma."

"Are you naked?" Tim asked as he started stroking himself exactly as Clark had sucked on him.

"Oh man, we're having phone sex, aren't we?" Kon asked. "I mean, yeah, yes, oh fuck yes, so damned naked. Like I could resist when you stripped down for them."

"Mmm, we're having phone sex tonight and then on Wednesday you're coming over and I'm going to make you cry from sheer arousal."

"Dude!" Kon whimpered. Tim heard a thump as if Kon had just bucked hard enough to shift the battered couch in the loft. "You can't say things like that!"

Tim laughed and relaxed back on his bed with Kon's voice in his ear. Bruce and Clark were definitely on their own now. He had a night off to spend however he wished and Kon to take care of, which was as close to perfect as it could be with them several states away from each other.

"You're not allowed to come until I tell you," Tim said and then smirked at Kon's breathless moan. "Touch yourself, slow and gentle, just like I'm touching myself."

"Man, I love you but you're fucking evil," Kon replied as he followed Tim's orders. "Ohgodyes!"

+++++

"Thursday."

Tim blinked at Cass as he pulled his cowl up. She was in a simple black tank top and sweat pants plus the pink fuzzy bunny slippers that Lian had given her for helping her create the perfect valentines heart for Damian. Said heart was currently pinned to the ceiling of the locker room by no less than six throwing knives. Alfred had said something about enlisting Cass' help in retrieving the paper heart before disappearing for the long step ladder. That had prompted Damian to leave for patrol with enough cursing to make him sound like Jason's son instead of Bruce's.

"Yes, it is," Tim replied. "Did you have plans for tonight?"

"You," Cass said with just enough nervousness to turn the single word into a question.

"Ah, um, well, I suppose I can do a shorter patrol if you want to meet me at my place later?" Tim offered. It wasn't as though he'd tell Cass no. He'd wondered what it would be like with Cass for ages.

Cass nodded, giggling at the way Tim blushed even though she couldn't see it with his cowl up. Of course, Cass never needed to actually see his face to know when he was embarrassed or surprised. She leaned close to press a quick kiss against his hips before hurrying towards the locker room to wait for Alfred.

To Tim's surprise, Cass had apparently already gotten permission for him to patrol for two hours and then take the rest of the night off. Bruce gave Tim a smile that verged on tender when he asked about it, though Tim suspected that the smile was more due to Clark's spending the night Tuesday and part of the day on Wednesday. Barbara's synthesized voice was positively warm when he questioned her about it. And of course Jason had apparently heard about it because he made a point of shadowing Tim's patrol while making enough sexual innuendo that Tim spent most of the next two hours blushing and snapping at him between beating up on the normal suspects.

It was rather nice to have Gotham back to normal. Since they had their breakthrough with the League on the conspiracy, things had more or less returned to normal. There were still the standard muggings, murders and rapes, with occasional problems from Arkham's inhabitants, but there weren't small armies of thugs armed with futuristic weapons operating out of booby-trapped buildings anymore.

"Much better," Tim sighed as his time to head home approached.

"What is?" Jason asked.

"Gotham," Tim said, nodding at the small-time drug dealers they'd just beaten up and left zip tied for the police. "I was tired of running away from exploding buildings."

Jason snickered, nodding his agreement. "But now we got the fun of watching Little D's baby romance."

"I heard that!" Damian snarled over the comms. "There is no romance. There has never been a romance and there will never be a romance!"

"Ooo, I think someone's protesting too much," Lian said which made Damian splutter and Jason howl with laughter.

"You should not have access to this channel!" Damian squeaked. "Get off this line!"

Tim couldn't describe it as anything other than a squeak. It certainly wasn't a squawk or a yell, not when Damian's voice kept getting higher and higher as he argued with Lian. His horror only seemed to encourage Lian who giggled and teased him with Steph, Barbara, Roy, Dick and Helena's firm encouragement. Rather than joining the teasing, Tim waved goodbye to Jason.

"Have a good night, Baby Bird," Jason said.

He had his helmet on so Tim couldn't see the smirk but it was obvious from Jason's body language. Tim gave into the urge to flip Jason off but all he got was a belly laugh in return as Jason swung off to go assault another group of drug dealers who'd apparently decided that the lack of major battles and exploding buildings meant that it was time to recoup their lost sales by selling to middle schoolers at a game place.

Cass was waiting for Tim by the secret underground entrance to his home. She was in simple black civilian clothes so she blended in until she stepped out of the shadows as he parked the Ducati. Tim smiled at her and nodded as he unlocked the door and let her in. It was Cass so there didn't seem to be a large need for words, or at least not until after he'd showered and put his uniform away. To his surprise Cass looked nervous once he was clean, dry and dressed only in a pair of comfortable old sweat pants.

"Are you sure about this?" Tim asked. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, Cass."

Rather than answering immediately, Cass studied him as if she was trying to work out exactly what Tim was asking. As he wasn't aware that he was asking anything more than her actual willingness to proceed, Tim waited for her to respond. After a moment she frowned.

"Not sure what to do," Cass said, nodding towards Tim.

"You mean what you want to do or what I want to do?" Tim asked.

"You." Cass frowned harder. "Options."

Tim laughed a little ruefully. "Yes, there are a lot of options but that's a good thing. Honestly, I enjoy so many things that we can do practically anything that you want. We can cuddle or have simple straightforward sex or whatever you like. Though to be clear I have no interest whatsoever with combining certain bodily functions with sex."

Cass blinked at him in confusion for a moment and then made such a disgusted face when she figured it out that Tim had to laugh. He offered her a hand that Cass took with a little smile that looked nervous again. She looked around his bedroom as if searching for all the toys that he had put away into drawers. Given that she seemed nervous about their presence Tim decided that it would probably be simpler to start with little things like hugging and kissing instead of anything more elaborate.

As always, Cass read his body language and immediately relaxed. She gladly followed him to the bed and allowed Tim to slowly strip her clothes off. Cass seemed to like being caressed and nuzzled so once they were both naked Tim gently pushed her back on the bed. Rather than let Tim drape himself on top of her Cass pushed Tim onto his side so that she could caress him just as much as he caressed her.

"You can take charge if you want," Tim offered as Cass. "That might be more to your tastes, you know."

She blinked at him and then grinned. Tim immediately found himself shoved onto his back so that Cass could bite his nipples hard enough to make him gasp in surprise. He arched up into her mouth while finding her nipples so that he could pinch them just as hard has she'd bitten him. That made Cass moan and then start giggling at him.

"You want?" Cass asked once she'd bitten and sucked on his nipples so much that he had to push her off before she made him too sensitive to be able to put his uniform on tomorrow.

"Mmm, I'd very much like to lick you," Tim said. "That's one of my favorite things when I'm with a woman."

He had to slide a hand down between her legs before Cass realized exactly what sort of licking he was talking about. She'd stared at him at first as if she thought that he'd wanted to lick other things entirely. Once she got it she giggled and then rolled onto her back and spread her legs so that he had all the access he wanted.

Tim couldn't help but thing that she looked like what he thought a Goddess should as he moved to kiss his way up her inner thigh. Cass squirmed and made a little 'no' sound that was completely nonverbal but still utterly understandable. He smiled at her and shook his head no right back at her. To him, right now, Cass was his Goddess and he was more than happy to worship her body the way she deserved. She blushed, the rush of blood coloring her from her cheeks right down to her nipples.

When he finally made it to her clit, she smelled different than Steph or Tam did. As much as he enjoyed being with men, there was something wonderful about being with a woman. They were sweeter, richer, slower to become aroused and able to go for so much longer. Tim loved that he could lick for an hour, until his tongue wore out and his jaw ached and there would still be more to do.

Cass jerked when he first kissed her clit and then moaned as he breathed on it. A soft flick with the tip of her tongue got another jerk, this time accompanied by a giggle. He raised an eyebrow at Cass who bit her lip before nodding down at Tim.

"Enjoy this," Cass said with so much wonder that he had to laugh and bit her inner thigh lightly.

"So much," Tim murmured against her mound. "I always have."

She was already getting a little wet so Tim sucked her clit into his mouth and tugged it gently with his teeth. Cass made a noise as if she'd just been hit by an electric shock. He did it again. This time Cass moaned and rocked her hips. Her fingers wrapped into his hair, encouraging him to do more.

Little flicks made Cass shudder but strong sucks against her clit had a much better response. Tim noted that and licked Cass in a broad stripe up her slit that made her shudder and then cry out when he bit her clit again. Her legs started shaking. He tried not to smile at that. It was far more important to continue to lick and bite her clit, sucking in hard pulses that matched the rocking of Cass' hips.

Tim knew that he'd found exactly the right rhythm for Cass when her arms started to shake and her fingers knotted in his hair. The rocking of her hips matched the way she was grunting and moaning. After one especially hard suck combined with flicking the tip of her clit with his tongue Cass gasped and locked her legs around his head. He sucked harder while clutching her hips. Breathing was overrated, very, very overrated. Making Cass come, making her shout, making her jerk and moan and then collapse back on the bed giggling as she pushed him away from her clit was much more important than breathing.

"Wow," Cass panted once Tim let her clit go. Her legs were still looped around his shoulders, but loosely now.

"Wow indeed," Tim chuckled as he kissed her inner thigh. "I think I like doing that to you."

"Really?" Cass asked. She blinked at him and then giggled some more as she saw that he really did mean it. "Wow. More?"

"Definitely more," Tim chuckled. "I have several other things that I think you'll like."

"Show me!" Cass ordered.

She tugged at his hair with her hands and kicked his shoulders with her heels. Tim laughed and kissed her inner thigh again before moving down a little bit so that he could slide his tongue inside of her. Cass gasped and jerked, first clenching her legs together and then spreading them wider as his tongue delved deep inside. Cass was even sweeter smelling now, and a little muskier which was no surprise.

Tongue-fucking her had Cass gasping and moaning. It made Tim start thrusting against the covers but he did his best not to do that. This was Cass' time, not his. He wanted to make her come several times before he even thought about penetration, if of course Cass even wanted that from him.

"Do!" Cass gasped just after Tim dismissed the thought from his mind. "You, in me, don't stop!"

Tim laughed in spite of himself, letting his amusement be seen as he tried to get his control back again. When Tim curled his tongue up inside of her Cass shouted and bucked against his mouth. Her legs locked around his head again so Tim did it again and again, finding the spot that was driving Cass wild. It wasn't exactly the same place as Tam or Steph. To Tim's surprise Cass' spot was very close to the outside, making it easy for him to stimulate with his tongue.

This time when she came it was with a rush of wetness that Tim licked up just as he would have swallowed for Bart or Kon or any male lover. It made Cass whimper and start thrusting again as her arousal rose immediately. Another orgasm came on the heels of the first, and then a third. Cass screamed on the third orgasm, shoving his mouth away from her as she trembled, moaned and then giggled breathlessly. Tim grinned at her, gently rubbing her hip until she calmed enough to stare at him.

"Yes, I really like doing that," Tim said. "More?"

Cass blinked at him and then groaned. "Ruined."

"For other lovers?" Tim asked.

"For patrol!" Cass giggled. "More! Fingers?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tim laughed.

He moved up enough that he could comfortably nuzzle and then bite her nipples while slipping a finger inside. Cass bucked at him impatiently, making a noise that he easily interpreted as more, now, or else. Two fingers made Cass shudder, especially when Tim curled them up inside of her to stroke her G-spot.

"Ahhn!" Cass gasped.

"Mmm, nice?" Tim asked.

"Yes! More!"

Cass' fingers clamped onto his shoulders, demanding in all the best ways as he stroked harder and faster. When he set his thumb on her clit and caressed that as he stroked her G-spot Cass' eyes screwed shut and she started thrusting against his hand. Tim grinned and matched her movements, adding to them to slowly speed things up. It didn't take very long before Cass' arms started shaking and her legs jittered like Bart on caffeine. He bit his lip as Cass' breathing went to pants that ended in little explosive grunts.

She screamed when she finally came, bucking hard enough against Tim's hand that he needed his strength and training to keep it there. Rather than stopping, Tim kept on fingering her. The next round made her scream again and then sob as she clutched his head to her breasts before she came in a rush of wet that meant he'd be changing the sheets before either of them slept tonight.

"S-stop," Cass panted. "Ohhhh…"

"Good?" Tim asked as she panted and trembled and slowly calmed down.

"How?" Cass asked with wonder.

"Did I get good at this?" Tim asked. He laughed as Cass' nod. "Mostly Steph. She was a very good instructor on what makes a girl happy in bed."

Cass blinked, blushed and then giggled while hugging Tim. They snuggled like that for a while, long enough that Tim's erection went down a little bit. Eventually Cass looked at him and kissed Tim so tenderly that he started blushing and his cock woke back up. He stroked her breasts, eliciting a gasp and moan from Cass who shuddered and then used her training to flip them over so that she was straddling his hips with her hands on his shoulders.

"More?" Tim asked with a grin that Cass echoed.

"More," Cass declared.

She looked around, reaching into one of the bedside tables to pull out a condom that Tim promptly applied. Cass watched him do it as if she was taking notes on how one did it properly. For all he knew she probably was. Once that was taken care of Cass shoved Tim back down and slid down onto him with a groan that Tim echoed.

He wasn't at all surprised at how wet and ready she was. Cass seemed to be a little surprised by it, if her mouth dropping open and her eyes going wide was any indication. That surprise only lasted a moment though because in the next moment she was rocking against Tim, dragging her hips so that her clit rubbed against him with every stroke.

Tim rubbed her thighs and then ran his hands up her sides to play with her breasts. They were bouncing a little bit, not as much as Steph's larger breasts but still enough to make him want them down by his mouth so that he could lick and bite, nip and suckle. Cass shook her head no, setting her hands on Tim's shoulders so that he couldn't sit up and follow through on the urge. He contented himself with pinching and teasing her nipples as Cass's movements found the rhythm that had been so good with his fingers.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Cass grunted as she rocked on him.

He grinned as her legs clamped down around his hips at the same time that she squeezed his cock. Tim resisted the urge to come as Cass came. She shuddered, panted for a moment and then rocked even harder on him. Her movements were harder, faster, easier this time. All of the noises she was making made him groan. Pure instinct prompted him to slide his hands down to her hips, adding an extra little bit of force to her movements that made Cass start crying out with each movement.

"Now!" Cass shouted. She thumped his chest hard enough that Tim was pretty sure he'd have a new bruise in the morning. "Now!"

"Oh yeah," Tim panted.

He set his feet and thrust up into her, meeting every one of Cass' thrusts with a thrust of his own. It only took a handful of thrusts before Cass wailed and left scratch marks down Tim's shoulders as she came. Her orgasm was hard enough that Tim shuddered and came too, holding her in place until they were both done.

She collapsed onto his chest, panting against his neck. Tim wrapped his arms around Cass, rubbing her back and holding her until she stopped panting and started giggling. He raised an eyebrow that Cass of course couldn't see. Eventually she sighed and leaned on his chest so that she could grin down at him.

"What's so funny?" Tim asked.

"Mmm, Steph told me," Cass admitted with another blush and giggle that made her absolutely adorable.

"Ah, what to expect?" Tim asked.

"Uh-uh," Cass said. "Best sex ever. You."

Tim went beet red. Cass giggled again, poking Tim in the nose in that way that he knew from past experience meant that he better not try and deny it. Every time he'd tried to deny something that was accompanied by a Cass nose poke it had meant that he'd ended up with a nearly broken nose.

"Um, thank you?" Tim said instead.

"No," Cass said as she leaned down and gave him a kiss that was equal parts kiss, giggles and happy little squirms that promised another round in the not too distant future. "Thank you!"

+++++

"Welcome," Barbara called from her monitor room. "Put the books over there, please."

Tim peeked around the stack of books that she'd requested he bring from the manor's library and followed her gesture towards a side table that was usually covered in computer bits and bobs. It had been cleared off since his last visit, giving him plenty of room to deposit the books that were making his arms ache.

"What about lunch?" Tim asked.

"Mmm, over here," Babs said without looking at Tim.

She pointed to the long console table in front of her monitors with one hand, continuing to work with the other one. Tim nodded and grabbed the spare chair that she kept around for visitors before settling out the food that Alfred had sent along with him. It didn't take long before Barbara's fingers slowed as her focus shifted from the work she was still doing on the conspiracy's computers to the food that Alfred had whipped up explicitly to tempt her into taking a proper break.

"He's not subtle at all," Barbara said dryly once she sighed and stretched her arms over her head.

"No," Tim agreed while taking a meat pie and one of the pecan tarts. "Alfred's never exactly subtle about this sort of thing."

Tim took a bite of the pie and sighed happily enough that Barbara glared at him. He shrugged, smirked and continued eating, making appreciative noises that were entirely deserved as well as directly ordered by Alfred when Tim had left. After a few moments Barbara rolled her eyes and took one of the pecan tarts.

"Dessert first," Barbara declared. She groaned at the taste of her tart. "The man is evil."

"I brought eight of them," Tim said.

"You're evil."

"Quite," Tim agreed.

Barbara glared at him as Tim laughed and ate more of his lunch. The monitors showed complicated programming that Tim could follow in general if not in full detail. He had to wonder exactly what their opponents' goal had been. It certainly hadn't seemed to be the standard 'take over the world' plot. Everything that they'd seen was far too complicated for that.

They ate in silence, Barbara watching him read over the information displayed. She had two pecan tarts, a meat pie and then several cups of the tea that Alfred had sent in a thermos. Tim restrained himself to one of each as he'd had a proper lunch before coming over.

"What were they after?" Tim asked eventually.

"I'm still trying to determine that," Barbara answered. She stared at the monitors while slowly sipping her last cup of tea. "I suspect that there were elements of the standard take over the world plot but they seemed to be far more concerned with data acquisition and social control than with military action."

"Then they'll have realized that we blocked them and come back again," Tim sighed.

"Absolutely," Barbara agreed. "I have a much better idea of what to look for now. And I think that with some help from the Fortress we might be able to detect them when they come in system. Possibly. Either way, we do seem to have a nice breather."

A notice popped up on the monitor closest to her. Barbara read it and then laughed. It was the laugh that made him desperately glad that she wasn't a villain, the one that was deep and dark, full of active enjoyment of minor malice against those she didn't approve of. Tim shivered, licked his lips and then cocked his head at Barbara.

"Damian?" Tim asked.

"Oh yes," Barbara said. She grinned as she typed something in reply to the notice. "Lian's going to be absolutely unstoppable when she grows up. She's having entirely too much fun with this little game."

"Is it a game?" Tim asked.

He had felt somewhat sorry for Damian in the last few days. Roy had been bringing Lian to Gotham on a daily basis, which Damian had interpreted as more of the gentle (and sometimes not so gentle) teasing about their 'baby romance'. Honestly, Lian wasn't doing much more than a normal nine-year-old girl would do when confronted with a boy who might like her. She teased him unmercifully, giggled every time he came up and dismissed him from her mind as soon as he left in a huff. Frankly, Damian was much more wound up about the whole thing that Lian ever was.

"To Lian and the rest of us, yes," Barbara said. She nodded and sent the message back. "I find it quite interesting how Damian's responding to it all though. I can't decide if it's because he honestly is attracted to Lian or if it's because he's so interested in Colin that the sheer thought of it is sending him into a panic."

Tim spluttered and laughed despite Barbara raising an eyebrow at him. "I think it's more because he's rather compulsive about his dignity than because of any romantic feelings. He reads more like an asexual to me than anything else. I could easily be wrong about that. He sublimates so much into his training that it's hard to be sure."

"Really?" Barbara asked. She turned her wheelchair to study him.

"Yeah," Tim said thoughtfully. He considered it for a moment before nodding once. "I'm not completely certain that he's actually asexual, as I said. It's possible that Damian is sublimating everything even vaguely sexual into his training and patrols, into the Mission. He was raised that way, after all. However, Colin to me reads as though he's going to be heterosexual, other than Damian. Lian reads as very bi to me. Most kids over the age of eight or so tend to display some preference, if only in their teasing patterns. Damian… doesn't."

"Odd that Damian doesn't display the same pattern." Barbara hummed at Tim's nod and shrug. "To me he reads as almost perfectly bisexual but refusing to show it."

"Well, currently he tends to respond with impatience to anything sexual so it is hard to tell," Tim said. "I'm not around him constantly so I don't know for sure whether his behavior differs at other times. My interactions with him do tend to make me think that he wouldn't be able to hide it completely if he did have some sort of reaction, though."

"He's definitely not subtle," Barbara chuckled. "Hmm. I'll have to factor that into my advice to Lian."

He raised an eyebrow at Barbara who smiled her evil Oracle smile back at him. Tim chuckled and shook his head at her. Whatever she was up to with the manipulation Tim wasn't going to interfere. It would probably do Damian some good to be confronted with this sort of thing from people who couldn't be intimidated into backing off. He was going to have to deal with that sort of interest when he grew into his status as Bruce Wayne's heir.

If it progressed much further though Tim would talk to Alfred so that things didn't descend into bullying. No one, not even Damian, deserved that.

"Cass was happy this morning," Barbara commented.

"So was I," Tim replied. "Spending the night with Cass was… fun."

Tim watched Barbara watching him with a little smile on her lips. He had no doubt that Barbara had taped the entire thing. Given the placement of the camera in his bedroom she would have seen everything quite clearly. While Cass had blushed violently and hid her face against his chest when Tim pointed out the cam after their second round, Tim had no issues at all with her watching. Voyeurism was definitely a kink he appreciated as an exhibitionist.

Barbara chuckled and called up the files of Tim with Cass, Tim with Steph, Tim with Roy and Dick and Kon and Bart. He blushed and squirmed in his seat. To his surprise, she didn't call up the recordings he assumed she'd made of Clark and Bruce with Tim the other night.

"Was there a reason you chose that particular room for Clark and Bruce?" Barbara asked in a tone that made him stare.

"You don't have it bugged?" Tim asked. "Barbara! How can you not have that room bugged?"

She blinked and then burst out laughing. "You thought it was bugged!"

"I thought you had every room in the manor bugged, frankly," Tim said with an annoyed little huff. "Darn. I was hoping to get to watch them again someday."

"Well, you certainly will if they invite you back in as they plan," Barbara said while pulling up footage of Clark and Bruce snuggling together in Bruce's bed.

It was obviously a post-coital cuddle, which made Tim sigh because truly, the two of them had been overwhelming. Seeing more of that would have been wonderful. Barbara smirked but she didn't pull up anything other than what was already displayed. Tim made a face and squirmed again.

"I actually intend to turn them down," Tim admitted. He snorted at the way her eyebrow went up in surprise. "They're rather overwhelming and I felt simultaneously extraneous and like I was drowning. It's… I truly don't intend to do that again."

Barbara's little hum was so disbelieving that Tim blushed and stared at the monitors again. Even when they were just cuddling Bruce and Clark had a sort of connection that made Tim uncomfortably aroused and vaguely wistful. The wistfulness made him frown and examine his own motivations rather more closely than he normally did for sexual matters.

Their connection spoke of a truly dedicated relationship that would supersede all other relationships in their lives. Clark's relationship with Lois Lane was casual enough that Tim wondered sometimes if they were merely friends with occasional benefits. Bruce, on the other hand, had always resisted any sort of long-term relationship. Yet there they were cuddled together as if they wanted nothing more than that for the rest of their lives.

"That's a rather intense frown," Barbara commented.

"Hmm, just pondering my own motives," Tim replied. "They're fundamentally monogamous, Barbara. I'm absolutely polyamorous. That's not a good fit, no matter how fond I am of them or they are of me."

"Is that what's bothering you about them?" Barbara asked.

"I think that perhaps it is," Tim said. "In all of my relationships I maintain a sort of independence, no matter what I do with people. I love them all dearly but I would never choose to be with only one of them for the rest of our lives. The thought is actually quite uncomfortable. Unnatural… It feels unnatural. The closest that I could come to that is Kon and I already know that neither of us will be exclusive. And yet when I'm around Bruce and Clark I can see the appeal of it. It's strange."

She nodded slowly while staring at them too. "Very few heroes are truly monogamous. I do tend to agree with you that Clark and Bruce appear to be on their way to becoming one of those pairs. At the very least, I think that the only person that they agree on is you."

Tim's cheeks went blazingly red which made Barbara laugh approvingly. He waved a hand at her which she ignored in favor of watching the monitors while grinning. It was times like this that made Tim all too aware of Barbara's basic sadism. As interesting as Dick had always found her, Tim didn't think that he'd ever want to play with her. She made him nervous in all the wrong ways for it to be an enjoyable experience.

"Yes, well, I may reconsider that at a later date," Tim said once he had his voice back under control. "But it will be very rare if it does happen. Would you like me to put a camera in that sitting room?"

"What is the appeal?" Barbara asked.

She frowned forbiddingly at Tim's surprised stare. He didn't let it stop him from blinking at her with obvious surprise.

"You haven't sat on that couch?" Tim asked. "You really do have to visit and check it out, Barbara. I already commissioned a chaise by the same craftsman. It's sinfully comfortable. Truly, I'd have my bed made that way if I could. I suspect that once I have the chaise I'll have a hard time getting people to get out of it."

Barbara laughed. "All right, I'll have to stop by just to check out the wonder couch. It's truly better than your special couch?"

"Mmm, it's perfect," Tim sighed happily. "Exactly the right support, perfect softness, and wide enough for an actual orgy with the chaise section. As we proved despite the lack of cameras to capture it. I still can't believe you didn't get that. I was looking forward to bribing you for copies of the footage."

This time Barbara's laugh was a belly laugh that echoed through the room. Tim grinned at her and began clearing off their lunch at Barbara's wave. By the time he'd carefully put the pecan tarts into the fridge and returned to her side there was nothing but work on the monitors. He'd hoped to distract her for longer but an hour for lunch was relatively good all things considered.

Tim came over and stood behind Barbara for a long moment before beginning to massage her shoulders. She groaned and let her hands fall away from the keyboard. Her shoulders were tight, which was not a surprise at all given how hard she'd been working. The tension in her neck made Tim's head hurt. Barbara let him work on her for a while before tipping her head back to glare at him. The glare lacked quite a bit of fire.

"You've been ordered to make me rest, haven't you?" Barbara asked.

"Very much so," Tim said. He transferred his attentions to her forehead, massaging away the tension there.

"There's too much to do," Barbara protested in an almost sleepy tone of voice.

"There always is," Tim agreed. "When are your days off, Barbara? I know that Oracle never sleeps but you have programs to watch over us. When do you get your down time?"

She grumbled at him but didn't bat his fingers away. Instead she took off her glasses and let him work on her cheeks. By the time he was working his way back up and over her scalp and then down her neck Barbara was much more relaxed. In fact, she was so relaxed that he suspected that he might have accomplished his goal.

"I don't need you to take care of me," Barbara sighed.

"No, but you're still someone I care about, in a very nonsexual way, thank you very much," Tim said when she opened one very bright and curious green eye. "I want you to be happy too."

"Thank you," Barbara said.

She put on hand on top of Tim's, stilling his ministrations. They stayed that way for long enough that Tim wondered if Barbara had dozed off. Eventually she sighed and straightened up. Instead of getting back to work Barbara started a series of programs to monitor Gotham and then pushed back from the console.

"You win," Barbara said. "I'll go take a nap. Tell Alfred not to send someone else to pester me. I'll ping him when I come back on line."

Tim smirked and nodded. "I'll let him know. Sleep well. We can manage for a few hours."

Barbara snorted at that, which Tim supposed was quite justified given how often they called her for information or analysis. She let him give her a hug before he left. Alfred had all but ordered Tim to watch to make sure that Barbara did get some sleep but he wasn't brave enough to stay when she firmly showed him to the door. Once he was back out on the street he called Alfred on his cell phone.

"Mission accomplished, Alfred," Tim said.

"Excellent, Master Timothy," Alfred said in his most British tone. "If you're amenable, I would appreciate it if you would pick a few things up for me while you're out."

"I'd be glad to Alfred," Tim said. "What did you need?"

The list that Alfred gave him was long enough that he was grateful that he'd borrowed one of the cars for the visit. Groceries were simple enough to get but riding his Ducati while carrying ammunition always made him nervous. The bottles of wine and rubbing alcohol certainly needed more gentle care than they would have gotten otherwise and Tim wasn't at all certain he wanted to know what Alfred needed that much petroleum jelly for, especially when he could hear Damian's snarky voice making demands in the background.

"Give me a couple of hours," Tim said. "Anything else?"

"No, that should nicely cover things, Master Timothy," Alfred replied. "Do have a care and separate the food items from the other items."

"I will," Tim promised. "Try and keep Damian from killing Lian while I'm gone."

Alfred sighed his long-suffering sigh that every single one of the Robins had gotten at one point or another. They said their goodbyes as Tim reached his car. It would take a couple of hours to get everything for Alfred but that was all right. He should be done well before patrol.

As Tim drove to the first stop, the shop that was holding the wine that Alfred had ordered, Tim realized that the only ones that Alfred asked to do errands like this were him and Dick. He thought that Jason had joined Alfred on his shopping trips back before his death and resurrection but it hadn't happened since then.

'It's a sort of service,' Tim thought as he crossed town. 'Not all that different from how I operated with Bruce and Clark, I suppose.'

He chuckled and shook his head no. Not everything in the world revolved around sex, no matter how it seemed to Tim lately. Sometimes it was just doing a favor for someone you cared about, nothing more. Tim smiled and turned on the radio. In a few moments he was humming along with the radio and pondering actually singing with it. There was no one to hear it if he did so after making a difficult left turn against entirely too impatient of on-coming traffic, Tim did start singing purely for the joy of being alive.

+++++

Tim grunted as his line caught and abruptly swung him towards the next building. The shift of direction came with a moderately painful series of new bruises and a mildly wrenched shoulder but it also sent his pursuer slamming into a brick wall at full speed, which made it okay. Below him Bart finally managed to subdue his pair of speedsters and overhead Cassie and Kon did something together that resulted in an explosion and their opponent falling out of the sky. He only fell a few yards before Kon caught him by the ankle and lowered him down to the ground.

By the time Tim made it back down to the ground Kiran and Gar had all their fallen foes transferred over to the proper authorities. They spent a good two hours helping with the cleanup. For once the cleanup was rubble, glass and worried people instead various sticky and smelly substances that Tim would prefer never to encounter again as he couldn't forget them even if he tried. When Cassie finally ordered them all back to the Tower, it was a huge relief. The weekend so far had been entirely too busy but having finally collared their opponents Tim had some hope that things would calm down.

"I will take monitor duty tonight," Raven offered once they'd all eaten. Fortunately the mission had been one of the 'clean' ones that didn't required decontamination, immediate showers or even washing up before food.

"You don't have to," Gar immediately said even though Cassie and Bart both glared at him.

Raven smiled and shrugged. "It is my turn, Garfield."

He continued to make noises as if Raven shouldn't take her turn at the monitors. Gar's objections probably had more to do with his determinedly patient romancing of Raven than any real objection but Tim still thought that he was taking advantage of Kiran's fondness for monitor duty. Raven left with Gar on her heels, which made Kiran look at the rest of them and giggle. Kiran bounced to her feet and waved goodbye as she headed for the door. Tim blinked at her, surprised at her sudden departure, at least until Bart appeared in his lap for a kiss that rocked Tim back and then made him shiver with arousal.

"I'm heading to bed," Kiran said from the door with an amused giggle. "You guys have fun now. Just, you know, not right here, please. Or if it is here, _please_ clean up after yourselves. I really don't need to see that since I appear to be the actual virgin on the team and am quite happy to keep it that way."

Tim would have waved goodbye to her but Bart caught his wrists and restrained him. The kiss went on. And on. And on for long enough that Tim was light-headed, hard as a rock and whimpering when Bart finally let go of his mouth with an audible pop. Bart grinned at Tim, finally letting his wrists go. The kiss had to have seemed decades long to Bart but he looked quite happy about that rather than impatient.

"Oh man, I need one of tho--" Kon started to say before Bart zipped into his lap and kissed him just as hard, just as seriously, and for just as long.

Cassie grumbled while staring at the refrigerator as if she wanted to punch it. Rose, on the other hand, watched Bart and Kon for a moment before turning to Tim with a predatory enough expression that he shivered. Tim licked his lips and cocked his head at her in a silent question that made her grin even more widely.

"So, I heard from a reliable source that you have an Exception List to the No Heroes Rule," Rose said as she leaned her chin on her hand. "I was wondering if applications for the list are open to anyone who might be interested."

Tim laughed a little breathlessly. "That depends. Are you interested?"

"I thought you didn't do girls," Cassie said with enough surprised hope that Tim couldn't help but grinning at her.

He stood up, went around the table to her side and then bent over to kiss her the way he'd wanted to ever since the first time they'd sparred together. Back then it had seemed like a stupid idea, and later an even worse idea given her relationship with Kon, but the way she had reacted to him lately made him fairly certain that she'd only held back because she wasn't sure she'd be welcome. Cassie made a startled noise but kissed him back enthusiastically enough that Tim ended up straddling her thighs as he nibbled on her bottom lip and played with her hair.

"Nice," Rose purred.

"What?" Bart asked. "Heynofair! Wedidn'tgettoseeitall!"

"Oh dude, that's like the hottest thing ever," Kon groaned. "You're live fucking porn, Tim! Do you have any idea how many fantasies you're fulfilling right now?"

Cassie started laughing against Tim's lips. She pushed him away while licking her lips so that she could tilt her head to stare around Tim at Bart who was still sitting on Kon's lap. Bart was petting Kon's hair like he was an oversized puppy who needed love. To Tim it looked like Kon didn't mind that at all, as long as he got to watch Tim with the girls.

"Mmm, so is she on the Exception List?" Rose asked hopefully.

"I think Cassie would have gotten in simply because of all of Kon's fantasies," Tim said. "Far be it from me to deny him the things he needs. But yes, she certainly is. Did you want an audition too?"

"C'mere," Rose said.

She crooked a finger invitingly at Tim. Rather than go straight over Tim raised an eyebrow and perched on the table between her and Cassie. Rose growled as she stood and then pushed her way between his thighs. Her sword banged against Tim's knee as she grabbed his cheeks to hold him still as she kissed him just as dominantly as Bart did. Where Cassie's kiss had been surprised and pepperoni flavored, Rose's was full of bites and the taste of her cola. Tim wrapped his hands around Rose's waist, playing with the sword belt slung around her hips.

"Oh fuck, don't do that!" Rose groaned.

"What? You mean this?" Tim asked as he ran his fingers between the belt and her hip again.

"Kiran asked us not to do that here," Rose said in the 'I'm going to explain this once and you'd better listen or there will be stabby things happening' voice. "If you do that then we're going to horrify her."

"IvoteforTim'sbedroom!" Bart cheered. "He'sgotthebesttoys!"

"Dude, totally agreed on that," Kon said. "Not to mention that his bed is bigger than everyone else's bed."

"Are we seriously about to have an Everybody Pile on Tim orgy like the ones that Donna used to say happened to Dick?" Cassie asked.

Tim blinked at her before grinning so widely that his cheeks hurt. "I certainly hope so. From what I've heard those are a lot of fun. I've never been part of an orgy before."

Cassie spluttered a laugh but she shrugged as if giving up her objections. That prompted a general exodus towards Tim's room though it went much more slowly than normal because Tim couldn't go more than three steps without one of the others claiming a kiss from him. Kon and Cassie were gentle, probably because of their strength. Rose used her nails against his sides and neck like they were tiny blades. She laughed into his mouth every time he whimpered and moaned. Bart claimed kisses from everyone, even Rose who pushed him away after the third one with a grumble about him not being as much fun to kiss as Tim that Bart completely agreed with.

By the time they made it to his room Tim's lips felt bruised and he wanted out of his suit in the worst way possible. He disarmed his suit, took off the belts and then Bart was there to speed him out of his clothes while Kon and Cassie kissed and fondled each other out of their clothes and Rose slowly stripped. She watched Bart kiss Tim while pushing him back onto the bed with that same predatory look that reminded Tim so much of Jason.

"No, no knives tonight," Tim panted once Bart let him catch a breath of air.

"Ooo, that means that there could be a night with knives," Rose said. She pounced on him despite Bart's ferocious frown.

"None of the others like knife play," Tim said. He shuddered from the feeling of Rose's rounded form on one side and Bart's lean body pressed against the other. "I think it would kill the mood. But yeah, another time."

"That's so creepy," Cassie muttered from her spot in Kon's lap at the foot of the bed.

"Eh, he likes it," Kon said with a shrug that made Cassie's breasts bob. He was busily playing with her nipples while nibbling her neck. "I don't get it but it makes Tim happy."

Bart grumbled and glared at Tim and Rose. They both raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and then wrapped himself around Tim as if to protect him from anything that might hurt him, still making little grumbles that were too fast to make sense of. Rose listened for a moment before poking Bart in the shoulder.

"What?" Rose asked. "What's the big deal?"

"Hedoesn'thealfastenough," Bart complained.

"Bart, I wouldn't want to heal quickly from that sort of thing," Tim laughed while scratching his nails up Bart's neck and into his hair. Bart sighed and rubbed his head against Tim's hand like a kitten demanding a scratch. "I like the marks to last. That way I can touch them later on and… remember being with the person who gave them to me."

Everyone else stopped and looked at Tim. Rose had her archest expression on, the one that made her look unbearably like Slade Wilson when he was getting ready to kill someone for the pure fun of it. Bart's mouth was working as his thoughts ran too fast for him to get words out. Kon nodded, eyes tracing Tim's body for the remnants of his last few lovers. It was Cassie who actually managed to say something.

"Wait a minute. Does that mean that when we're in a meeting and you start rubbing your wrists or stroking a spot on your neck you're actually fantasizing about sex?" Cassie asked.

"Mmm, more or less, yes," Tim admitted. He blushed at Bart's thoroughly incoherent noise and Cassie's squawk of outrage. "Not always. Sometimes I'm trying to massage a sore spot so that it will let me concentrate on what I'm doing. Depends on how boring the meeting is."

He squawked as Cassie dove into the pile on him to blow a raspberry on his stomach. Rose and Bart held Tim down while Cassie tickled him. It started as tickles but pretty soon she was kissing and stroking him while holding his legs down. Tim couldn't help but moan and whimper for that since he was entirely restrained at the moment between Cassie, Rose and Bart. Cassie started kissing her way down his body to his cock after a little nudge that came simultaneously from Bart and Rose. At the same time, Kon came around to kiss Tim and pet his cheek. Bart used that as an excuse to play with Kon's ass while Rose played with Tim's nipples.

Tim had one free hand for a moment but then Kon's TTK held his wrist, keeping him from doing anything besides submitting to what they were all giving him. He kissed Kon with every bit of the desperation he felt. Cassie was entirely too good at blow jobs. Her strength meant that he couldn't even twitch in response to her ministrations. Add that to Rose biting his nipples and leaving hickies over his chest and Tim was very rapidly fighting against an orgasm.

"Cassie, condoms!" Bart said.

He tossed some to her, which made Rose crow and Cassie back off a little. Tim had a moment to gasp for breath when Kon shouted at Bart starting to fuck him right next to Tim. Rose got the condom onto Tim and claimed his cock as Cassie moved up to kiss Kon who was whimpering and moaning from Bart's high speed fucking.

"You really like this," Cassie whispered.

"Oh yeah, fuck yeah," Kon moaned. "God, Cassie, so fast, so hard, feels so good."

"Looks good too," Rose said.

She started grinding against Tim as she took what she wanted from him. To him it looked like she'd been waiting to do that for entirely too long and anyone who got in her way was going to regret it. Not that he minded in the slightest. He grinned at her but slid a hand between Cassie's legs rather than focusing on Rose's movements and startlingly firm squeezes.

"Oh!" Cassie gasped. She stared at Tim who raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Let him eat you out," Kon panted, pushing her towards Tim's face. "S-seriously, you want to."

"Oh really?" Cassie asked.

"I have to admit I've fantasized about it for ages," Tim said. He deliberately rocked his hips while licking his lips. Rose gasped and thumped his chest as she abruptly came.

Cassie looked at Kon, at Rose and then at Bart who nodded while grinning at her. After a second she moved to cautiously straddle Tim's face, fulfilling one of his fantasies, though honestly he'd thought that it would be Steph and Cass who did this with him first. Tim couldn't hold back his moan of excitement, which seemed to help Cassie relax.

She was wet and ready for his tongue, just as wet as Rose was on his cock. It was hard to tell what the others were doing as he rocked up into Rose while doing his best to give Cassie the best oral sex she'd ever had but Tim thought that Bart and Kon came not too long after that. He could hear them off on the side comparing opinions on how Tim could keep his concentration that way and how many sex dreams they were going have about this night.

It didn't take long before he could feel Rose and Cassie leaning into each other to kiss and fondle each other. He whimpered and licked Cassie deeper, harder. Barbara had better be taping this because Tim desperately wanted to know what that looked like, what it sounded like. From the sound of Kon's whimpers, Bart had started in on him again. It didn't take terribly long before Rose came again. Cassie gasped and then came too.

Tim didn't let her hips go, didn't stop eating her out. Rose moved off, replaced the condom with a fresh one and then someone else climbed on? Kon? He moaned as he realized that it was Kon, riding Tim while kissing and loving on his girlfriend.

The sheer thought of that made Tim's brain go away into a rush of pleasure and want and need that he usually only got from heavy duty BDSM. Kon's TTK ghosted over Tim's body, encouraging him to suck and lick and rock up into Kon as they both made desperate noises that made Tim wish for a spare set of eyes just so that he could see it all.

Cassie came so hard that Tim spluttered for a moment. She collapsed of to his side, panting and laughing breathlessly. It took a couple of seconds for Tim to thrust hard into Kon and come so explosively that his vision whited out. He could feel Kon clamping down at the same time, coming just as hard as Tim did. Kon flopped by Tim's side. He pulled Cassie into his arms to snuggle her with a blissful expression that made Tim smile at them both.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen," Rose said.

"You didn't see Cassie and you kissing," Bart disagreed.

"I didn't see any of it," Tim complained even though he really wasn't complaining that much about it.

"Heh, Dude, I know Oracle's got this place bugged," Kon snickered. "You just gotta pay the right tithe and you'll see it all."

Tim laughed at that as he stretched before pulling off the condom. Rose settled next to him and Bart pushed Tim's legs apart so that he could sit between them. To his amusement, Bart gave him a bottle of water with a commanding enough look that it was obvious that Tim better drink it. There were more water bottles for Kon and Cassie, who looked like she was delighted to have hers.

"This isn't a one-time thing, is it?" Rose asked once she finished her bottle of water.

"I certainly hope not," Tim huffed. "That was fun but there are a million more things I'd like to do."

"Such as?" Cassie asked.

"Hmm, we need to have me in Kon while he fucks you," Tim said thoughtfully. "I'd love to see what Rose would do with a strap on. I need to see you with Rose. I think my life might depend on that."

"It was so hot," Kon groaned.

"Yeah," Bart agreed in a dreamy tone of voice.

He started stroking Tim's thigh in an unmistakably interested way. Tim smiled at him and deliberately pulled one leg up towards his chest so that Bart had better access. Rose grinned and caught his knee, pulling his leg straight so that she could hold onto his ankle while Bart lubed him up and stretched him out. The pose was much like a continuing high kick but Rose's grip made keeping the pose quite easy.

"Um, how long can he keep going?" Cassie asked Kon.

"Hours," Kon groaned. "Seriously, he can keep going for ever, especially when he's with a girl."

"G-girls are fun th-that way," Tim panted.

"Your tongue's not worn out?" Rose asked with her version of a dominant look.

"Order me to do it," Tim told her. "Both of you. Make me do what you want."

Rose looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Her lips were twitching with amusement, possibly because he was asking for her to dominate him but maybe because Bart's fingers had gone from stretching Tim out to fucking him hard and fast enough that Tim wasn't sure if he'd be able to answer if someone asked him a question. She laughed and shook her head at him.

"Okay, fine by me," Rose said.

"Little weird to me," Cassie mumbled.

"Babe, think about who trained him," Kon said with a little snort of amusement. "He's just designed to want orders in there somewhere."

"Oh, well, that makes total sense," Cassie replied.

Tim laughed breathlessly. That seemed to prompt Rose to catch his chin so that she could refocus his attention on her. Bart moaned while tearing a condom open. By Tim's side Cassie was stroking Kon's cock with her eyes locked on Tim. He licked his lips at Rose who grinned at him.

"You're going to lick me until I say stop," Rose told him as she let his leg go. "On your belly so that Bart has good access to you."

"Yes ma'am," Tim said.

He rolled over as ordered, gasping because Bart immediately grasped his hips and thrust into Tim's ass hard and deep without warning. Tim moaned. Rose's hands guided his head between her legs while Bart held his hips and slowly rocked inside of Tim. As he started licking Rose's clit Tim wondered if Dick had enjoyed his orgies as much as Tim was. He'd have to ask once he got back to Gotham. One way or the other, Tim didn't think that he'd ever been more grateful that he'd reconsidered the No Heroes rule.

The End


End file.
